The Heart Has No Borders
by HerBlondeToy
Summary: Border Patrol sergeant Emma Swan hates her job so much. It was not what it used to be, and she needs a change. Regina Mills is escaping a horrible situation in her home country of Mexico with her five year old son. She knew the risks, but knew the risks of staying home were much worse. When her convoy was intercepted, she begs Emma to help her. (m for later)
1. Chapter 1

_**This was a prompt posted on the SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group. I'm going to admit up front that I do not know the laws/procedures/policies. I will probably look some up, but I'm just going to put a disclaimer out there that this is ALL FICTIONAL. Also, I know fostering doesn't work the way I have it in here, but again, it's fictional. I just wanted this story to work lol. Please don't review/PM with what I got wrong because this, again, is fictional. Also, there's a little bit of Neal bashing in this, only because I feel like I bash Killian all the time, so I wanted to change it up a bit. Anette, I hope I do your prompt justice **___

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

_**The Heart Has No Borders**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Emma hated her job. She really, truly, despised what she did every working day. When she had first started, the job was everything the blonde had wanted. She caught the bad guys, the ones smuggling drugs or people over the border. She comforted the young girls who had been taken from their homes, being brought here for unspeakable acts of crime. She helped those who were fleeing war and terror and were seeking asylum in a safe country. Yes, Emma loved those days. Now, however, was different. Now, she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't face her friends and family, couldn't face the protesters, couldn't sleep at night with out the help of medication or alcohol. Emma was looking for another job, any job, but once any future employer saw she was part of Border Control, they no longer wanted anything to do with her. She got it. She understood. She was responsible for kids in cages, families being split apart, mothers being away from their babies. It didn't matter that she didn't vote for the buffoon in office or that she didn't agree with what they were doing. It didn't matter that she agreed with the protesters, that she did all she could to make sure the children were comfortable. It didn't matter because it didn't change what her job is.

Emma sighed as she heard the noises in the back of the cargo truck. She had really hoped this was just a drug bust or stolen goods, but she knew it was people. "Please don't let there be any kids." She said quietly, closing her eyes a moment before one of her team opened the door. Chaos ensued, and Emma heard the crying of at least one child. She made eye contact with Lilly, one of the others who shared her view on what they did, and the two of them started helping the people out of the vehicle.

Suddenly Emma felt a hand gripping her wrist and she looked at the woman attached to it. Her breath was taken away at the fear and beauty in the brown eyes looking at her. "Por favor, please, mi hijo…my son."

Emma swallowed and put her other had over the woman's. "Come on. We'll get this worked out."

"No." The woman swallowed, she seemed to be gathering her wits. "I…I can speak English. My Spanish comes out when I'm upset or worried. Look, I've seen the news. I know what happens. Please, Miss, please don't let them take my son from me."

Before Emma could reply, the boy started screaming, feeling hands pulling him from his mother. "No! Mama! Mama!"

"Henry! No, please sir, por favor, don't take him. Please! We'll go back home, we'll go!"

Emma felt physically sick watching this and held onto the woman, not to hold her back, but to hold her up as she seemed to be about to fall. She watched as the boy – Henry, was taken to the temporary 'holding cell' with two other children. She still hadn't said anything, and the woman turned her tear-filled eyes back onto her.

"Please, Miss. He's only five."

Emma looked at her and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I…I can't do anything. I'm sorry." She whispered.

Just then, Lilly came over to Emma. "Emma, talk to Gold. I'm sick of this shit, go talk to him and do something."

Emma saw the hope that was now in the mother's eyes and wanted to smack Lilly for saying that in front of the woman. "What is your name?"

"Regina. Regina Mills. He's Henry. Please talk to this Gold and get me my son."

Emma sighed. "I can't promise, Regina, but I'll try. In the meantime, do as you're told, okay? Don't fight, just cooperate. I'll come find you."

Once everyone was placed in the different temporary holding cells, Emma made her way to her boss's office. She knocked on the door and came in. "Sir? I…I have to talk to you."

"What is it, Swan? You know we're busy."

"I know, sir, I just…I need you to make an exception for one of the children out there. He needs to stay with his mother."

Gold sighed and wiped his face in his hands. "Miss Swan, they all need to stay with their mothers." He said tiredly. "What we're doing is…not okay, but it's orders, Swan. We have to follow orders." He finally looked at her. "I can't make an exception, Emma, but you…you could do something."

"What can I do?"

"Apply for emergency fostering license. Take in the child and then take leave from work, which you'd be eligible for since you'd be a new foster parent. Then, get a good lawyer, Emma. You know they're out there. Get a good lawyer for the mother."

Emma was surprised by what her boss was saying, she never thought of doing that before. But a foster mother? Could she really be a mother to a scared little boy who didn't know her? Yes. The answer was yes. She could do that. "Thanks, Gold."

"I know you hate this job just as much as I do, Swan. It's time we make a change, even if it is just one family." He handed her some brochures that they kept on hand for protesters who wanted to do something to help.

Emma looked at the fostering brochure and then chewed her lip. "How can I be sure I get him?"

"You're going to write his name down for me and I'm going to make sure that's who you get."

Emma did so and then left the office, going outside to the staff break area. She sat at one of the outdoor tables and lit up a cigarette as she went through her list of people to call. A process she thought would take forever ended up not taking long at all. Because she was federal law enforcement, her back-ground check came back fast and clean. They told her they could do a home visit the next day and an immigrant child could be placed with her as soon as the next night. They were in such need of people to take in these children that they fast tracked the process and allowed those who's backgrounds were as good as Emma's to do the classes as they fostered the child.

Emma then called her HR line and requested some time off. It was under FMLA (Family Medical Leave Act) and she'd be able to take up to twelve weeks but would need to use her vacation time to get paid. She didn't mind; she hadn't used her vacation hours for years, so she had enough saved. She'd be approved off the next day as long as she got her paperwork faxed or emailed to them within 3 days. Emma hung up and went to Gold's office. "Sir?"

"Swan. I see you'll be gone for a few weeks." He said, subtly nodding to the other officer in his office. "That's fine. Just make sure you finish your paper work today."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

Emma then went back down where the new intakes were. She headed straight for Regina but was suddenly blocked off. "Swan. I think you're done down here; your part of the job is done."

Emma fought rolling her eyes. "Locksley, as your superior I will tell you when I'm done down here. I need to talk to an intake, not that it's your business. Oh, and also as your superior, I hate to have to keep reminding you that I am Sergeant Swan."

Officer Locksley grit his teeth and swallowed. "Yes, Sergeant." He said before walking away, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

Emma saw Regina and unlocked the gate, motioning her to come over. Regina did so and looked at Emma. "Do I get my son?"

Emma sighed. "Not exactly. I tried, Regina, I really did. However, I…" She bit her lip. She hadn't actually thought about what she had done until now. "I applied to be his foster mother, so he can come stay with me while you're here. I know it's not what you wanted, Regina but…"

Regina let out a sob, holding onto Emma. "Thank you. Miss, thank you so much."

Emma looked around, hoping Robin wasn't watching. "Shh. It's okay, Regina, but no one can know. My captain is risking things by letting me take Henry. It's an exception we're making." She looked around again. "He's going to let me know where you end up, Regina and I'm going to hire you a good lawyer. I…I don't know what will happen, I can't promise you anything except that I will take care of Henry. I'll do my best to take care of you, Regina."

Regina nodded at Emma and seemed to have calmed herself. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"Emma. I'm Emma Swan."

"Emma. Thank you, Emma. Will I be able to talk to Henry?"

Emma looked around again, knowing she was risking a lot staying here. "I don't know if you can today, Regina, but once I have him and once you're at a facility waiting for your court date, I'll find a way for you to talk to him. I'll get you a calling card or something. I'll talk to social services and figure this all out."

Regina nodded. "Thank you. Emma, Henry knows English, but is shy. Very, very shy. He's a good boy. He loves to be read to and is starting to read on his own. He has no allergies and will eat anything. Emma, please take care of my baby."

Emma nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as she saw the door opening, a truck backing up. "Regina, you'll be leaving now. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you won't see Henry. Try not to worry too much about him. He will be here tonight, but my friend Officer Graham will make sure he and the other kids are okay."

The guards were starting to transfer the adults onto the truck. Regina nodded at Emma and squeezed her hand. "Thank you. You're our savior." She said before she looked over at where the kids were. She blew a kiss to her son. "Te amo jiho mio!" She called to him. "No tengas miedo. El Cisne te Protegera. Estaremos juntos de nuevo pronto." ("I love you my son!" She called to him. "Do not be afraid. The Swan will protect you. We will be together again soon.")

Henry's eyes were big and full of tears. "Te quiero, mami!" ("I love you, mommy.").

Emma closed and locked the gate and stood back watching. Once the adults were gone, Emma looked over at the kids and her heart was literally breaking. All these terrified kids just watched their parents be taken away. How terrifying! Emma wished she had more room for more kids, but as it was, she knew it would take a lot to get the one extra room she had ready for the home visit.

"Come on, Swan, shift is done. Let's go get a drink." Lilly said as the two walked to the locker room. It was usual for them to go out and drink – heavily – after they dealt with kids screaming for their mothers.

"I can't. I have things I need to get done before tomorrow. Lilly, I…I'm taking leave for a bit. I…fuck Lilly, I'm going to be a foster mom."

"What?" Lilly asked in shock.

Emma told her the story, and in the end, Lilly was just stunned. "I…Emma wow. Why? We see families like this all the time. I know I told you to go do something, but…wow. Are you sure you want to do this? It's a lot of responsibility."

Emma sighed. "I know, Lilly. I know it is." She took her uniform off leaving her in just her tank top and boy shorts. "I don't know what I was thinking, honestly. I went to Gold to try and get it so Regina could stay with her son and I left his office with brochures and phone numbers. I did what he said and fuck Lilly, it was all set up before I realized what the hell I was doing. I think it's too late now, I made her a promise."

Lilly stopped changing and looked at her friend. "Emma, why? What was it about this woman and this child?"

Emma sighed and zipped up her jeans before sitting down. "I honestly don't know, Lil. Something in her eyes. I know we see it all the time, but there was something different. I know they all have stories of desperation, but this was…"

"Different." Lilly said with a little laugh. "Yeah, I you've said that." She pulled her shirt over her head. "I think you are crushing, Emma, but even for you this is extreme."

"First of all, I'm not crushing." Emma said, putting her own shirt on. "Secondly, what do you mean even for me?"

Lilly laughed at that. "Oh, come on. Remember Ruby and the flower fiasco? Ems, you go to extremes to impress the women you crush on."

Emma did remember the flower fiasco. She had filled Ruby's apartment with flowers of all kinds, thinking it was a big romantic gesture. She didn't, however, know that Ruby was allergic to almost every type of flower and it took days for her to be able to go into her apartment after the flowers were gone with out having some kind of allergic reaction. They were now only friends. "Okay, but that was flowers, Ruby. I wouldn't foster someone's kid just because I thought they were cute."

"You wouldn't? You wouldn't take in someone's kid, get them a lawyer, and take time off work to help a woman you thought was beautiful?"

Emma shrugged. "I mean, I would but not because she was beautiful."

"So, you think Regina's beautiful?" Lilly asked with a grin.

"I…I didn't say that." Emma stammered, but blushed a bit. She sighed. "Okay yes, she's beautiful. But honestly Ruby, there's something else there."

Lilly patted Emma's shoulder. "You mean like the bruises on both her and Henry? The haunted look in Regina's eyes, the way she flinches ever so slightly?"

"Maybe." Emma agreed. "Maybe it's…I could see myself in her eyes, Lilly. I had help though, I had my parents and I didn't have to flee my country to get away from my abuser. I also didn't have a child. I cannot imagine having to go to another country where you know the risks, just to try to be safe. Yes, I know, that's what they're all coming here for, but god Lilly, I don't know. I just want to help her."

"Then we'll help her. While you clean up your guest room, I'll call my sister."

Emma froze after standing. "You what? Lilly, you haven't talked to your sister in two years."

"I know, but she's the best and maybe this will help her see that I'm not the bad guy here."

Emma gave her an appreciative smile. She knew there had been a huge blow out between Lilly and her sister over what Lilly did for a living. She knew Lilly actually agreed with her sister on most of her views and still Mal had stormed out and vowed she wouldn't talk to Lilly until she had a different job. Mal was honestly one of the fiercest and best lawyers for immigrants, but Emma didn't know if she'd have time to take on another case. "If she can't take on new clients, it would be a huge help to get her recommendation on someone else. I have money, I can pay them." Emma looked around. "Hang on, Lil." She then went over to Officer Booth. "Hey. I was wondering if you could make sure Henry Mills, one of the new kids, has a good night tonight?"

He gave her a wink. "I've been debriefed. He's in good hands, Emma. See you in a few weeks."

"Thanks, August." She said, patting his arm. "I guess he's really shy, so don't expect much." Emma gave the kid one last look before joining Lilly again and heading out.

Lilly looked at her friend as they walked towards the parking lot. "You'd use that money?" She asked softly, unlocking her jeep and throwing her bag in the back. Since they lived just two rental houses apart, the two often car pooled together. Emma did the same and got in, buckling up.

"Yes. It's been sitting in the bank for over ten years, Lil. It's grown because I haven't used it. He wanted me to use it for something good." Emma answered, her voice cracking a bit. "Well, that's what I believe anyway. If he could have told me that, he would have."

Lilly reached over and put her hand on top of Emma's. "You're right, Em. He was a good man and he'd love knowing you used the money to help another person. He'd be so proud of you, Emma, no matter what you think. We have a bad rap now, people think we're heartless, but he'd know that wasn't true. He'd know that you are one of the good ones."

Emma smiled and patted Lilly's hand over her own. "Thanks, Lilly. I didn't know how badly I needed to hear that." As Lilly drove, Emma went into her own head and thoughts. She could remember that day so clearly from ten years ago. She was 18 and it was the summer between high school graduation and her first year of college. She was invincible, or so she thought. Emma always knew she was bisexual and through out high school she had dated both boys and girls but her full senior year was taken up by her then boyfriend Neal.

Emma had spent the full weekend with him in a small cottage right on the ocean in Mexico and had had fun with him. However, as the time came closer to leaving, she noticed he started acting stranger and stranger. She had even sent her father a text saying she was a bit worried. Finally, when she said they needed to get going, he locked the door and shook his head.

"We're not leaving. I'm not going back there just so you can leave me to go off to school and fall in love with someone else. We're staying here."

Emma looked at him and shook her head, standing up. "I'm not staying here, Neal." She tried to move past him, but he smacked her across the face so hard she fell to the floor. This wasn't the first time he'd hit her. In fact, she was running out of excuses for her bruises to her parents and knew this had to stop. But every time he was sorry. Every time he cried and said he felt horrible and every time she forgave him. This time, however, when she looked up, she didn't see the face of someone who was sorry or felt horrible. She saw the face of pure and raw anger. She was also pretty sure he was high on something and fear trickled into her like icicles at night after a cold rain in November. "Neal, please. My parents will be expecting me."

He grinned. "No, they won't. I've already sent your father a text telling him that we're getting married and staying here. Oh, and I sent it from your phone."

Emma tried hard to look concerned, but really, she felt relieved. Her parents would never believe that and her dad would probably be on his way here now.

"Now get up and get on the bed. I've got some…medicine for you. This way, you'll want to do what ever I tell you to."

"Neal, I don't want medicine. Let's just talk this out." Emma said as she sat up from the floor, moving to stand.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her onto the bed, not caring that she let out a scream of pain. "Shut the fuck up and do what I tell you to. You're mine, Emma Swan, you are mine now."

Emma had never heard Neal talk like this and she didn't know what to do. She tried to fight back so that she could run, but he held her down and sat on her legs, so she couldn't kick or get up. She tied one of her arms to the bed and held the other one, tying something stretchy around her upper arm. "Wh…what are you doing?" Emma asked, her voice shaking and eyes filling with tears.

"Getting your veins ready. Now shut the fuck up, bitch, or I may do this wrong and if that happens, you'll die."

Emma looked at Neal, at the face of the boy she thought she knew and loved. "Neal," she said softly, "this isn't you. You have never talked to me like this before. What's wrong? We can talk about it."

Neal looked at Emma and the two locked eyes for a moment before he looked away. "I can't lose you and I know you won't be faithful to me. I have to make you mine." He got some things out and Emma's heart was pounding in her chest.

"I will, Neal. I'll stay faithful, I promise."

" . ." He said, adding water onto the spoon and lighting his lighter under it.

"What is that?" Emma asked in a whisper.

"Heroine. You'll love it." Neal answered as he continued getting the needle ready.

"Please don't, Neal. Please." Emma asked, tears now falling from her eyes.

"Get away from her!" Came a voice from the door way, causing Neal to drop everything as he stood.

"David? What the hell?"

"Daddy! Daddy, I don't want to do this."

David's eyes moved to Emma, softly looking at her. "I know, baby girl. It's okay, I'm here."

That brief moment was all Neal needed to reach into his bag and pull out his gun. "Go away, David. Emma is mine now and you're not taking her from me."

David put his hands up. "Neal, put the gun down. We can fix this. We can all talk about it. The police are on their way, Neal, you don't need them seeing you with a gun."

Emma sniffed, trying hard to untie her hand from the bed. "Neal, please put that down. I'll stay with you, Neal, I'll marry you, just please put the gun down. Don't shoot my dad."

Neal turned and aimed the gun at Emma. "How many fucking times have I told you to shut up?! God, I should just kill you both!"

Before Emma could respond, David was on Neal, wrestling him to the ground and trying to get the gun out of his hands.

"Policia! Police! Stop now! Hands in the air!" Two officers came rushing in, but Neal wasn't stopping his attack, so David didn't feel he could either. He was in danger now if he didn't get the gun from him.

"Neal, please stop!" Emma called out, finally getting her hand free. She went to move towards her dad, but suddenly Neal was kneeling, the gun in his hand pressed against David's chest.

"She's mine." Was all Emma heard before the deafening blast from the gun.

"Daddy! No!" Emma cried and tried to move closer but was intercepted by one of the officers.

Neal looked at Emma, aimed the gun at himself and shot as Emma closed her eyes tight.

"He's alive." The other officer yelled from David's side and then radioed for an ambulance. Emma was ushered out of the room and into the arms of some woman officer who let the girl cry on her shoulder with out asking questions.

For a few hours as Emma waited in the hospital waiting room, they made her go over and over what happened until the doctor came out. Emma's mom hadn't made it there yet, so it was just her. The doctor took Emma into another room. "I'm so sorry, Emma. He's not going to make it. He lost too much blood, there's too much internal damage."

Emma let out a sob, shaking her head. "Can I…can I see him? Can I talk to him?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. I don't know how responsive he'll be, and I don't know how long he has, but if you want to see him, you can."

Emma nodded and followed the doctor to the room her father was in. With the blanket covering his chest, he simply looked like he was asleep, but attached to all kinds of wires and tubes. She sat on the chair next to the bed and held onto David's hand. The doctors left her alone and she kissed his hand, causing him to open his eyes. "Emmy." He whispered, causing the blonde to look up at him.

"Daddy. Daddy, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No." He said softly. "Don't blame yourself, Emmy." He sighed. "I don't have much time, Emmy girl. Please let me talk." Emma just nodded, so he continued. "I don't want you to blame yourself, Emma. I don't want you to grieve forever either. You go to college still, you go and get your degree and you become the best officer you can be. I believe in you, Emmy, and I know you'll do great things." He stopped to cough, and Emma wiped at her tears. "You tell your mother that I love her very much. Tell her I want her to move on one day and find happiness with someone else. I give her my blessing, as I give you my blessing, Emmy. Tell your brother I love him and I'm sorry I won't see him play baseball this summer. Emmy, tell your mom and brother, and yourself to move on. I love you all so much."

Emma couldn't stop her sob and she brought his hand up to her cheek. "I love you, Daddy. I love you so much. I…I don't want you to go. I don't want to be without you."

"I'll always be with you, Emma. I'll always…be in…your heart…" He said, with his final breath.

Emma broke down then, moving to lay on the bed with him, curling into him as she cried. The nurses were respectful as they came in and turned off machines, allowing Emma to stay with her father for some time. Her mother came and joined her on the other side of the bed. Her brother, David Junior was too young to be here.

"Emma? Earth to Emma." Emma heard, blinking and wiping away a tear she didn't know had fallen. She looked around and saw they were home. "Where did you go, Ems?"

Emma sighed. "Down memory lane."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up your father."

"No, it's okay. I just…it seems weird to use the money. It's blood money."

Lilly turned in the seat. "Emma, I know that's how you feel, but it's not. It's partly his life insurance, partly inheritance and partly from Neal's family."

"That's most of it though and the part that feels wrong. Like any money could take back what he did."

"I know, Ems, but they felt terrible. Okay, so put it this way, the money has been gaining interest and whatever, so just don't spend the original amount they gave you. Emma, this whole thing could be the start of a new life. Hell, quit your job and take some time off, you can afford it."

Emma sighed and put her head back on the head rest. "I used to love my job."

"So did I. I put my two weeks in today." She said quietly. "I was planning on telling you tonight. I can't take it anymore and the Maverick county police department hired me starting next month. Emma, you can get in there too if you wanted."

Emma looked at Lilly, chewing her lip. "Maybe. I'll seriously think about it, Lil. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you. I don't want a big deal made out of it. Now, let's get inside. I'll order supper before I call Mal and you start getting the room ready for little dude."

Emma chuckled and then swallowed. "I'm really doing this. I'm going to have a kid to take care of. What the fuck made me think this was a good idea?" She said sighing.

Lilly chuckled. "You'll be great, Emma. I know David Jr. is older but you're so good with him, you'll be great with Henry." She got out of the jeep and waited for Emma. "You may need to do some shopping though. I don't think the kid would want whiskey and toast for dinner."

Emma sighed. "I need to make a list!"

"Clean the room first. Then you'll have a better idea of what you need. What are you in the mood for, pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza sounds perfect." Emma said, unlocking her door. "Want a beer?"

"Sure." Lilly said as she sat at the table, ordering their usual through the app on her phone. "Thanks."

Once Lilly was settled, Emma went to the spare room. It had a bed and a dresser – somewhere. It also had all kinds of junk that the blonde had just thrown in the room when she didn't know what else to do with it. Decorations, old clothes, stuff her mother had given her. With a sigh, she docked her phone, turned on the music and got started.

"Pizza's here!" Lilly called just as Emma was finishing putting things in her closet. All the room needed now was to be dusted, vacuumed and get some décor in it.

Emma came out and sat heavily in the chair. "That was a lot of work. I need to not let it build up like that."

"Well hopefully once the kid is there, you won't use it as a storage closet." Lilly chuckled. "Hey, good news. Mal wants to meet with you day after tomorrow to talk about this case. She'll at least talk to Regina and see what her situation is." Lilly said as she dished out the pizza. "She's proud of you, by the way. Proud of both of us, but mostly you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You've done nothing wrong, Lilly. Don't let her make you think you have."

"I know, Em. We did a lot of talking and she apologized for how she's treated me. I think I may call in sick and be at the meeting with you. I haven't seen her in a while."

"I mean, why not? What are they gonna do, fire you? Big deal, you have another job lined up. Thank you so much for talking to her. Hopefully I'll have information on where Regina is by then."

Lilly bit her lip as she slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Emma. "I talked to the driver before they left, she's staying here in Maverick county at the Maverick county detention center."

"How fucking lucky is that?" Emma asked excitedly. "I can easily get a calling card to her and maybe even take Henry to see her. I mean, I know I have to ask social services what the rules are, but this is going to make this so much easier."

"You're absolutely right, Emma. I think it's all a sign that this is all going to work out."

After eating, Emma made a list of what she needed. "I don't want to get him too many clothes with out knowing his exact size or style, but he'll need at least a few changes of clothes and pajamas."

"Let's go shopping."

Emma looked at the clock. "I think the only open place is Walmart."

"To Walmart!" Lilly said with a chuckle.

A couple hours and a full trunk later, the two brought in the bags of groceries, clothes, and other things she got for the room. They filled the fridge and cupboards before going into the room. As Lilly dusted and vacuumed, Emma put the new Paw Patrol sheets, pillow cases and comforter on the bed. She then hung up some shirts and folded some pants, pajamas and underwear they'd picked out. Henry was five, but he was on the smaller size, so she'd gotten some 3T, 4T, 5T and even 6T just in case, sized outfits. She had found it fun to shop for a little person and smiled as she put up some figurines and toys she had bought him as well. She remembered that Regina said he liked to read, so she got some age appropriate books both in Spanish and English.

Emma then went into the bathroom and put out the children's tooth brush and tooth paste set, the small hair brush, the foot stool, and new blue towels. She smiled and realized she was really going to be a foster mother.

Once Lilly left, Emma chewed her lip as she called her mother. She told her what she was doing and waited to hear how crazy she was.

"Oh Emma. I think that's fantastic! I can't wait to meet the little guy."

"Really? You don't think it's crazy?"

Mary Margaret laughed. "Of course it is. It's nuts, but it's also wonderful. Emma, you're helping this mother and her child, and you know nothing about them. This is what this country needs more of. Are you quitting your job finally?"

Emma sighed. "I'm thinking about it. But part of me doesn't want to only because at least if I'm there, I can make sure everyone is treated right."

"Yes, and I admire that my love, but what happens once you're gone, once they're gone?"

Emma sighed. "I know. I guess I just keep hoping things will change in 2020."

"And if they do, you can always reapply."

"Dad told me to be the best I can be." Emma said quietly.

Mary Margaret closed her eyes and wished she was face to face with her daughter. "Emma, your dad would be so proud of you, you have to know that. But he wouldn't want you to stay there if you were unhappy like you are. He wouldn't like what's going on either. If you're staying there because you promised your dad that you would do your best, you can quit because you've already done it. God, Emma, your dad would just be over the moon proud of you, especially now, especially for what you're doing."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thanks mom." She whispered, not trusting her voice. "I appreciate that. I'm on FMLA leave now, using up my vacation. Then I'll probably quit. I just want to make sure I have another job lined up."

"I get that, Emma, but you have the money to not have to work for at least a few years if you didn't want to. I don't think you really know how much money you have."

"I never wanted to know." Emma said with a sigh. "But now, I'm going to use some of that to help Regina."

"Good. Use some of it for yourself too. Listen, I have to make sure David is getting to bed. Call me tomorrow if you have time and let me know what's going on, okay?"

Emma chuckled. "Mom, David is 16, he can go to bed himself, but yes, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you, Emma. With all my heart."

Emma hung up and showered and got ready for bed. She laid and fiddled with the necklace she wore, the one her father had given her for her 16th birthday. It was an elegant swan with the letter 'e' etched into it and it always made Emma think of her father. "Give me a sign, Daddy. Any sign to let me know if I'm crazy or not." She let out a sigh and rolled to her stomach to fall asleep.

It didn't take long for her to start dreaming. A beautiful Latin woman invaded her mind, smiling at her and laughing with her. Then a little boy came in and hugged Emma, calling her Mama. He looked so much like Henry, Emma knew it couldn't be anyone else. She watched the mother and child go and sit on the sofa and then the woman waived for her to come join them. When she did, the woman – Regina, leaned over and kissed her. Emma woke with a gasp as a car horn sounded from outside in the darkness. She smiled as she laid back down. "Thanks, Daddy. I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**As stated previously, this is all fiction. I know this isn't how either foster care or immigration works, but this is my fiction story to tell. **_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 2**

The home visit wasn't for another couple hours, but Emma was up and ready to go. She was going to have to get used to not having to be up so early. After going for a run, she showered and dressed and made herself breakfast. Now, she wished she wouldn't have eaten as the food lay heavy in her stomach. She made sure once again that the house was clean and presentable, and her stomach flipped as she saw a car pull up in front of her house. Emma took in deep breaths as she watched two women get out of it and head to her door. She counted to five after they knocked and opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hello." Said a middle-aged woman offering her hand. "You must be Emma Swan."

Emma took her hand and shook it. "Yes, Ma'am, that's me."

"Oh, please just call me Nora." The woman said kindly. "And this is Jessica. Usually it's just one of us that comes, but she's in training."

Emma smiled to the younger one, who was probably even younger than her. "Hello. Come on in, please. Can I get either of you anything to drink?"

"I'll just have some ice water, please." Nora said as she came in.

"Same here, thank you." Jessica answered.

"No problem. Please, make yourself at home." Emma said, gesturing to the living room as she went into the kitchen. The rental wasn't massive, but it was home to her. It had an open plan so that when in the kitchen, she could see into the dining area and living room, which was nice and down the hall were the two bedrooms and bathrooms. One bathroom in the hall, the other attached just to Emma's room. There was an attached garage, but Emma used that for one of her side hobbies rather than for parking her car. Downstairs was an unfinished basement that currently held her washer, dryer, and her small art studio that now housed storage stuff she moved from the spare room. She knew that should the inspiration hit her to paint or use her pottery wheel, she could always move the storage stuff.

Emma brought the waters out and sat down, trying hard to not bite at her lip nervously. "So, how does this usually work? You take a look around the house and…that's it?"

Nora smiled and sipped her water before sitting back with a pad of paper. "Sort of, but not exactly. Yes, we take a look around the house, but we also get to know you. Emma, this isn't a one and done thing with us, we're here for your support. What that means is we do this today, we get to know you, make sure the house is up to safety regulations, but then once the child is placed with you, we come back and see how it is going for both of you. We are not the child's social workers, but more like yours. We make sure you are okay and have all the support you need." Nora looked through her notes. "I see you'll be taking on an immigrant child, so that could potentially be more work. Language specialists and all that, but don't worry, you won't be alone." Nora looked up at Emma. "Emma, I'm going to ask you something, but please don't take offence to the question. I just can't help but wonder why someone with your current job would be wanting to take in an immigrant child? I mean, you must see them every day in your field."

Emma gave a nod, honestly, she had expected this question. "I do see them almost every day, and every time it breaks my heart to see what they go through. Every day I come home and cry, if I'm honest, for those children and their parents. Putting political views aside, I just couldn't stand doing it anymore and not doing something to help. In the last two weeks, I've watched over 30 children be ripped from their mothers and sent to live in deplorable places while our system sorts them out. I get that we have children born here who also need help, I do understand that, and one day, I want to help them too. It's just…these kids…they just…"

"Get to you." Jessica said quietly. "I get it. I visited an immigration camp and those eyes still haunt me."

Nora nodded in agreement as she stared at nothing while her thoughts went far away. "Well, Emma, I'm glad to hear that you're open to taking on more kids after this one that's set to come later today." At the look of surprise on Emma's face she sighed. "They didn't tell you? Welcome to foster care, where nothing has timelines and if they do, they never follow them. Yes, it looks like a young Henry Mills will be joining you by 4pm today. His mother is being held at a facility just a few miles away, which is really very lucky for him. That is, if you're willing to take him there to visit her."

Emma nodded. "Yes, of course. I was hoping that what ever child I got, that would be an option. I don't know how any of this works as far as visits and phone calls."

"Well, everything will need to be set up through social services, and Henry's social worker who is…let's see here, looks like, oh it's Jane. Jane is wonderful, you'll like her. Anyway, she will let you know how many visit's he's allowed per week and if he's allowed phone calls. Being this isn't the case of neglect, abuse, or anything like that, I feel the only limitations will be on Ms. Mill's side. Jane will talk to you more about that, but if you have any questions about anything after she leaves, you can always call one of us. We'll leave you our cards before we go." Nora stood up. "Okay, let's get the home check done with."

Emma lead the way and showed them the room she had set up. "They told me to expect a boy." Emma stated to explain the theme of the room.

"Of course. You know, this is a very nice sized room. If you were interested in more kids, we could set you up with another bed in here. Of course, I don't mean tomorrow." She said at the look on Emma's face. "I'm just saying, if this does work out and you are interested, foster children can share rooms up to a certain age. Boys and girls until the age of 10, same gendered children until they age out or what ever the case is. However, if one is adopted, that can change things, but let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

Emma took a breath, she knew Nora meant well, but one kid was almost more responsibility than she was ready for, let alone more. "I'll keep that in mind." She showed them the bathroom and then they came back to the main area of the house. "That's really about it. There is a garage over there, but right now it's full of motorcycle parts." Emma gave a small smile. "I like to build bikes in my spare time."

"That's cool." Jessica said as she peaked in. "As long as he wouldn't have access to it, that's fine. I mean, if you were with him, like showing him things, that's fine of course, but being there are power tools and flammables, we'd recommend you keep the door locked."

"Oh, of course. I completely get that. Oh, and I have an unfinished basement as well. Laundry and stuff."

"I know it seems obtrusive, but we'd need to see that as well." Jessica said. Obviously, Nora had let Jessica take the lead here.

"No problem. Right this way." Emma went downstairs and turned the lights on. "Basic washer, dryer, storage and some art stuff."

"Did you paint these?" Nora asked, looking at all the paintings hanging around the room.

Emma looked over and nodded. "I did." She sighed as she looked at them. "I lost my dad years ago and to get through it, my therapist recommended art therapy. Sometimes I paint, sometimes I play with clay."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, but these are beautiful. Maybe that's a way you can get to know Henry?"

"Maybe. I'm open to it."

The trio went back upstairs, and Jessica looked to the door to the basement. "Because there are cleaning chemicals down there, we would recommend getting a lock for the door."

Emma nodded. "I can do that. Would I have to do that before he comes?"

They both shook their heads. "No." Jessica answered. "We'd prefer if it be done with in the next five days though."

"Oh, that I can definitely do."

"Just a word of advice, though you can get what ever kind of lock you want, but I'd suggest if you get just a simple latch, you put it high enough, so he can't reach it, but that way, you don't have to worry about a key."

"Good idea. Thanks. So, do I pass inspection?"

"With flying colors." Nora said with a smile. "Welcome to the world of fostering." She pulled out a sheet of paper that both her and Jessica signed. "This is your temporary approval letter, you'll get an actual certificate once you take the online courses and the test. However, you have 90 days to do that. I don't want to overwhelm you with information, so I'll leave this welcome packet here with you, again, take your time in reading it, but the first page has all the important and emergency numbers on them for you. My card has my office, cell, and home number, please know that I don't keep office hours, you can call me any time and if one number doesn't reach me, use the next."

"Same for me." Jessica said, adding her card to the pile of paper on the table. "Look, I know this is overwhelming, and things don't normally go this fast, but as you know we are in high need of foster parents who are willing to take on immigrant children, and your security clearance was flawless, so we were approved to fast track you. Either one or both of us will be back in two weeks for another visit to make sure things are going well, but until then, please do not hesitate to call us." She gave Emma a smile. "Relax and have fun, Emma."

"Thanks. I appreciate all of your help. I've already signed up for the classes and I'll hopefully be able to do them at night. Oh, I was wondering, who do I talk to in order to get my friend and my mother approved to watch him should I need someone to?"

"Great question. I'm sorry I didn't think to bring it up. Yes, you are allowed to have friends and family watch him so long as they pass the security back ground. There are forms in the folder for them to fill out and send back to us and you will hear back with in three days if they're approved. Also, if you find you need a break, we do have respite care. We have a list of foster carers who will take on kids for the weekend, or up to seven days for those who need a break."

"I don't think I'd need that but thank you." Emma said, thinking if this did work, maybe she'd offer to do something like that. "I think that's all the questions I can think of for now, but I'm sure I'll have a million more later."

Nora laughed. "I'm sure you will, and you call or email us when you do. Emma, it was lovely to meet you and I look forward to working with you."

"Thanks, you as well."

Once the women were gone, Emma checked in her garage and found a latch lock that would work for the basement door. She installed it and cleaned up the kitchen before her phone rang."

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Emma Swan?"

"It is."

"This is Jane Bailey, Henry Mills's social worker. I'm not sure if Nora told you, but the plan was for me to bring Henry to you today. Is that still okay?"

"Yes. She did tell me and yes, you can bring him today." Emma said, her stomach filling with butterflies; this was really happening.

"Great, I'm about five minutes out. I know it's earlier than planned, but…well I'll explain when I get there."

"Oh, yeah sure. No problem at all."

"See you soon." Jane said before hanging up.

Emma hung up and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling so nervous about this little soul who was coming to live with her. She couldn't help but look out the window when the car drove up. Henry got out of the car and looked smaller than Emma even remembered. She let out a shaky breath and opened the door after the knock.

"Hello, Emma. It's nice to meet you in person." Jane said, holding out her hand.

Emma shook it and smiled. "You as well." She knelt down to Henry, smiling softly. "Hey Henry."

Henry looked at her and Emma saw recognition pass through his face. "The Swan." He said in astonishment.

Jane laughed. "Yes, Emma Swan. I told you about her on our way here."

Emma invited them in and they sat in the living room, Henry on his own on one of the chairs. Jane took out the paperwork. "Honestly, I'm surprised you got this one. He's new but was put ahead of the others. I think it's because his mother is close. He's a quiet one, but that's to be expected I suppose. Of course, we know next to nothing about him and he's not really offered us much back. That's why we're early, actually. I usually try to take time to get to know new children in the system, but he just wasn't talking much. He seems to know English, at least some, and he ate both dinner last night and breakfast today, so no issues there. Of course, we'll be setting up a full doctor's appointment in the coming weeks including hearing, vision, and dental, but I'll call you with those details. Will he be in day care?"

Emma swallowed, taking this all in. "Sorry, um no. Not right away anyway. I have leave from work and I plan on spending time with him."

Jane looked at her with a smile. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you're new to this and here I am throwing all this at you. Okay, back to step one. This paperwork explains what we do know of him and what we expect from you."

They went through everything and Emma signed what needed to be signed before they got up and Emma showed them around. In the room, Emma bit her lip as Henry looked around.

"This all is for me?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes, honey. This is your room." Emma said as she knelt down again.

"At home, I share with Mommy."

Emma gave a nod. "Well, while you're here, this is your room. My room is just across the hall, so if you need me at night, you can call for me or come get me."

"Okay." Henry looked around again. "I don't have clothes."

Emma wanted to show him that she had gotten him some but didn't want Jane to know she had already known she was getting him. "Well, we can easily fix that."

After a bit more discussion, Jane stood up and smiled. "Well, I think you're in good hands, Henry. Emma, call if you have any questions."

"Oh wait, what about um…visits?" She asked, not wanting to say too much in front of Henry.

"Right, we're still working on that, but I'll get back to you in the next few days." 

Emma knew she had to say something. "I um…I was working the day they were found. I called a lawyer for her and they're meeting tomorrow. I kind of wanted to be there."

Jane nodded. "I know, Emma. Look, I know this had to have been set up somehow, but honestly, I don't really care. You're taking him in and that's one less child in a cage. So, take him with tomorrow, that's fine, but remind his mother that she needs to follow the rules."

Emma nodded. "I will. Thanks." She watched Jane go, closed the door and turned to Henry. "So…what do you like to do?"

Henry shrugged and looked down. "I miss my mom."

Emma sighed and sat on the sofa. "I know, kid. Guess what though? We're going to see her tomorrow."

Henry looked up. "Really? Is she coming here?" He came over and crawled up on Emma's lap.

Emma gently put her arms around him. "No, bud, not yet. But you will get to see her." She rubbed his back. "Henry? Why did you and your mom come here?"

"You mean to America?" He asked, his brown eyes looking up at Emma.

"Yeah."

Henry cuddled into Emma who sat back, surprised at how fast he seemed to be okay with her. "When Grandma died, mommy said we had to leave. Grandma used to protect us from the bad men."

"The bad men?"

Henry nodded. "They would hit Mommy a lot and yell at her."

"Do you know why?"

He shrugged. "Mommy said they wanted something from daddy, but daddy was dead a lots of years ago, so she didn't have what they wanted."

"I'm sorry your dad is dead, Henry. Mine is too. I still get sad sometimes."

"Me too." He said as he rested his head on Emma's shoulder. "But Daddy was a bad man before he died. He hurted mommy really bad and mommy and me stayed in the hospital."

Emma didn't want to make Henry keep talking about this, so she knew she had to change tact. "If you want to talk about it, Henry, I'm here, but I'm getting hungry. What about you?"

He nodded. "I am!"

"What do you like to eat?"

"Mommy said that when we get to America, I can has cheeseburgers."

Emma chuckled. "I think we can do that tonight. Let's go for a ride."

Emma took Henry to McDonalds and let him play after he ate. She then took him to get more clothes that fit him before taking her home. As she was going to her house, she saw a jeep and smiled. "Oh, my friend Lilly is home. She lives a couple houses down and likes to come visit."

"Is she nice?"

"She's very nice." Emma said as she parked the car. "Come and meet her."

Emma smiled as she came to her door. "Hey Lil. Come to meet Henry?"

Lilly grinned. "I did." She looked at Henry. "Hey kid. My name is Lilly."

Henry held his hand out to shake. "I'm Henry."

Lilly chuckled and shook his hand. "Are you having fun with Emma?"

He nodded happily. "We went to McDonalds! And I got new clothes!"

Emma grabbed the bags and opened the door. "Yes, I got him more clothes that will fit." She waited until the both of them came in and then shut the door. "I also got a movie for us to watch. Henry really got excited when he saw Finding Nemo. He said he'd never seen it and wanted to."

"Oh, I love that movie. I'll put it in for you while Emma puts your clothes away."

Lilly did just that and when Emma came back out, she smiled as she saw Henry was already enthralled in the movie. The two adults went to sit in the kitchen. "Your sister called me. She's picking me and Henry up tomorrow mid-morning and then we're going to go see Regina."

"I know." Lilly said. "I'm coming with. I took a day off and Mal is happy for me to come. I figured someone needed to watch the kid if Regina wanted you in the meeting with her."

"Oh, speaking of that, I have a form for you to fill out if you'd like to be a person who can watch him for me once in a while." Emma said as she handed the form over.

"Sure, I'll fill these out tonight." Lilly looked over at Henry and then at Emma. "You've got a kid. Shit Em, I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I, honestly. I'm terrified, Lil. What if I fuck this all up?"

"You won't, Emma." Lilly picked up the papers. "I have to head out, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you." Emma said and saw Lilly to the door. She then locked it and came over to Henry. "How do you like the movie?"

He smiled at her and cuddled up to her. "It's great!"

After the movie, Emma turned the TV off and took Henry into the bathroom to help him brush his teeth. "Tomorrow morning you can take a bath or a shower before we go see your mom." She said as she helped him wash his face.

"Okay." Henry said before stepping down off the stool. "So, I sleep in my bed tonight?"

Emma nodded and took his hand, leading him to his room. She lifted him up and got him under the covers. She stroked his face softly. "I know this is scary, Henry. You're in a new place without your mom. I got you a few things to help you." She reached under his pillow and brought out a blanket that had his name on it. "This is just for you, Henry. It's soft and warm and will make you feel better." She then reached to the bedside table. "There's also this special lamp." She turned it on and then turned out the main light, showering the room in multicolored lights moving from the lamp. "Now, you can decide if you want it quiet, forest sounds, rain sounds, or wave sounds." She said, going through the different options.

"Um, the waves." He said, hunkering down deeper into the covers. "Emma? If I get scared in the night, can I call for you?"

"Yes. You can call for me or come wake me up." Emma knew the rules, they weren't supposed to let foster kids in their beds unless it was serious. She figured a scared child, or one who had a nightmare would be serious. She just knew he couldn't get used to it.

Emma worked on some paperwork for a few hours and called her mom. They set up a time for Mary and David Jr. to come over on the weekend and then Emma locked up and went to check on Henry. He was sleeping, cuddling his blanket and Emma smiled softly at him. She got into bed and tried to sleep. She never had a little one with her before. Sure, she had watched her brother when she was little, but her parents were always home at night, so she was never fully left in charge before. Now, she swore she could hear every little sound he made.

Finally, the blonde got to sleep but a few hours later, she was woken up by a poke to her nose. "Emma?" He whispered. "I haded a bad dream."

Emma opened her eyes and saw sad brown ones looking at her. "Okay, just tonight, kid." She said as she moved over so he could come in the bed with her. He still had his blanket held close to him, but also curled up into Emma's arms. It didn't take long before they were both sleeping again. When Emma's alarm went off, she woke up to find Henry playing with her hair.

Henry smiled at her. "Buenos dias. I mean, good morning."

Emma smiled back. "Hey, I know a little Spanish. Maybe you could teach me more?"

"I bet I can!" He wrinkled his nose. "We gonna see my mama today?"

Emma smiled. "Yes. How about you watch some cartoons while I shower, then I can help you with a bath or shower. Whichever you prefer, then we can have breakfast."

"Okay, Emma." He said and hugged her. "Thank you for letting me sleep in here last night."

"No problem kid, but it can't happen every night."

"I know." He said as he hopped off the bed.

Emma got some cartoons on and went to take a shower. An hour and a half later, both were cleaned and dressed and eating pancakes when Emma's phone went off. "Good morning, Mal."

"Good morning, Emma. How's young Henry doing?"

"Pretty good actually. I know it's new, but he seems to be adjusting well."

"That's great. Hey, I made better time than I expected, so I'm actually at Lilly's right now. I was thinking we could head up early so maybe he could see his mother?"

"That sounds perfect. Hey Mal, thank you so much for this."

"No promises, Emma. I have to talk to her before I know if I can take the case."

"I know, but thank you for even meeting with her." Emma said as she rinsed off the plates. "So, all I have to do is get our shoes on and we'll be ready. I can meet you outside."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

Emma hung up and smiled at Henry. "Ready to go see your mom?"

"Yes! Can I wear my new shoes?"

"Yes you can."

The two came out and before Emma could register that Mal was there, Emma was being hugged by a tall woman with long curly blonde hair. "Hey Mal." She chuckled.

"Oh Emma, I've missed you. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you before. I should have known you weren't the bad guy."

"Hey, it's okay. It's over now. This is Henry." Emma said, putting a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Hello little man. Are you excited to see your mom today?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Emma said you may help her?"

"I will do my best."

"Thank you."

Mal knelt down. "Henry, I can't promise you it will work, okay?"

"I know but thank you for trying."

The four of them were quiet on their ride to the Maverick County Detention Center, each lost in their own world of thoughts. Once they were there and Mal was given clearance to enter and park, she turned to everyone else. "I'm not sure how this will work. Sometimes, everything goes smoothly, and I see my client and we get time to talk, other times, they are jerks about it. You all will probably be patted down to be sure there's no contraband, but it shouldn't go further than that. I'd suggest that unless you absolutely need it, leave anything you don't need in the car."

Emma left her bag but brought her cell phone and then helped Henry out of the car. It was devastating to see so many people locked up, walking around the compound outside. Inside, they had to go through a metal detector, get sniffed by drug dogs and patted down, but Emma gave Henry a reassuring smile as they did so, and he went through it without causing a fuss.

"I know I'm early, but we were really hoping we could speak with Regina Mills as her son is also here to see her. That way, she can get time with him and with me, her lawyer." Mal was explaining to the woman at the desk.

The woman typed and gave a small smile. "Yes of course. She has had exceptional behavior and I think we could allow her an extra 30 minutes to see her son. Come on through." She looked to a guard. "Please go gather Regina Mills. She's probably in the kitchen right now." The woman smiled as she guided the group to the visitation room. It was open with tables all around it and in the corner, it had a play area. "Regina has volunteered to work in the kitchen and let me tell you, the others love her cooking. She can turn the simplest of foods into a work of art."

Henry beamed at the woman. "My mommy is a great cook. We used to sell street tacos to tourists sometimes for extra money."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll soon be able to have her cook for you." The woman said, looking around and lowering her voice towards Mal. "If there ever was a case of someone being here that doesn't belong here, it's her. Please give her a chance." The guard then stood and walked away as Regina came through the door.

"Henry! Oh mi hijo!" (Oh my son.) She called as she rushed to him and scooped him up in her arms. She placed kisses all over his face as he held her in a vice like grip. "Como estas? Estas siendo Bueno? Emma esta siendo amable contigo?" (How are you? Are you being good? Is Emma being kind to you?)

Henry giggled as he pulled back to look at Regina. "Si, Mama. Si a todas tus preguntas." (Yes, mama. Yes to all your questions.)

Emma caught a few words as she watched the reunion with wet eyes. She watched as Regina stood back up and took Henry's hand, bringing him back to the table the rest of the group was sitting at. The blonde was surprised when Regina reached out and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Miss Swan. Thank you for taking in my son. I hope he is being good."

Emma hugged her back, feeling herself blush a little. "He's only been with me for one night, but he was perfect. How are you doing? Are you being treated alright?"

Regina had sat down and had one hand holding one of Henry's, and the other reached out for one of Emma's. Emma took it and both Mal and Lilly raised an eyebrow to each other. "I'm okay. It's…well I mean it's not terrible here if you play by the rules, and they let me cook. Cooking keeps my mind off things for a bit."

Mal cleared her throat and Emma remembered she and Lilly were there. She blushed more as she sat back, looking towards the others. "Sorry. Regina, this is my friend Lilly and her sister Mal. Mal is an immigration lawyer."

Regina looked to them, hope in her eyes. "You are? You're the one who I talked to, right?"

Mal nodded. "Yes. However, our meeting doesn't start for 30 minutes. I thought I'd give you some time with Henry first."

"Thank you." Regina looked to Henry. "Want to go talk by the toys?"

The two went so they could have some time together and Emma watched them, not noticing how Mal and Lilly were watching her.

"I get it now." Mal said with a smirk.

"I told you." Lilly said with a matching smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emma asked, annoyance clearly on her face.

"I mean, I know you're a good person, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why you'd drop everything in your life and take a child you don't even know. Now I get it. The child's mother is hot, and you have a thing for her."

Emma sat there for a moment. "I…what? So you don't think that maybe, just maybe, I got sick and tired of my so called job and wanted to actually help? You think I'm too shallow to actually care about a child and his mother and think instead, I have some grand plan to get in her pants?"

Mal was surprised at the anger coming from Emma. "I didn't mean it like that. God no, Emma. I don't think you're that low at all. I'm sorry, I didn't…I'm a jerk."

Emma let out a breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just…okay yes, I do think Regina is very good looking, but that isn't why I'm helping." She looked over at the mother and son. "Besides, I'm sure a relationship is the last thing on her mind. I don't want that, but I wouldn't mind a friendship."

About twenty-five minutes later, Lilly went over to Regina and Henry. "Hey, I'm sorry, but you only get so long with a lawyer. I was thinking I could hang with Henry while you all talk?"

Regina gave a nod. "Yes, thank you." She looked at Henry. "I'll come say good bye before you leave." Regina then got up and went to the table with Mal and Emma.

Emma sat up straight. "I don't have to stay here if you don't want me to."

"No, please stay." Regina said as she sat down. She looked at Mal who had gotten her lap top out. "I suppose you need my story?"

Mal put her glasses on and gave a nod. "I do. Can you tell me why you came here?"

Regina nodded. "I wanted to get asylum. I tried to come over through immigration, but the wait list is so long, and I kept being pushed back on the list. I know it was wrong, but you can't apply for asylum until you're here, so I thought if I could just get here, then I could do everything else the legal way." Regina wiped at a tear. "But they tricked me. They told me one price, but they ended up taking all my money."

Mal had heard of those schemes before. "Can I ask what qualifications you have to be granted asylum?"

Regina looked down. "I am in danger. My and my son's lives have been threatened many times. I've been attacked many times. I do have hospital records, but they took everything from me."

"I can get them if you give permission. Regina, who is threatening and attacking you? Can you start at the beginning? I'm sorry, but I need the full picture."

Regina took a deep breath. "I was married to a man who fooled me. He seemed to be perfect, but I had no idea he and his family was part of the Mexican Mafia. He was into drug cartel and hid it very well. Once we were married, the truth came out. I tried to leave him, but he wouldn't let me. He even locked me up at one point. Once I became pregnant, I knew I needed to get out. Don't get me wrong, I love Henry with all my heart, but his conception was…not consensual. I went to my mothers and she and my father kept me safe. They weren't part of the mafia, but they were high in the political world in our town. Robin came to try and get me a few times, but my father kept him away. He was killed when Henry was about three and honestly, I thought that was the end of it. Unfortunately, when he died, he owed money and lots of it." Regina sniffed and wiped another tear. "My parents died in a car accident that I don't believe was an accident at all. I think it was supposed to be me, but I can't prove it. Since their death, I've gotten death threats, I've gotten assaulted, my home was set on fire. Luckily, I've been able to keep Henry safe, but I know it's just a matter of time before they either go after him or he becomes an orphan."

"Did you say Robin? As in Robin Locks? As in the most dangerous drug dealer in Mexico?"

Regina nodded. "I had no idea. I know that sounds stupid now, but it's the truth."

Mal shook her head. "It doesn't sound stupid. He didn't become famous until after he died. Do you have any proof of the threats, especially towards Henry?"

Regina nodded. "With the paperwork they took from me."

Mal nodded and motioned to the guard. "Can I please get the paperwork she came with?"

The guard spoke into his radio. "It's on its way."

Mal quietly typed as they waited, Regina dabbing at her eyes. She looked at Emma and then looked down. "You must think I'm a terrible mother for letting Henry be in so much danger."

Emma shook her head and reached out to take Regina's hand. "I don't think that at all. I don't judge you, nor could I. I've never been in your situation, Regina. I cannot imagine it was easy at all. Honestly, I'm sure it was terrible if you were willing to go this far to come here." Emma sighed. "Just because I worked at border control, doesn't mean I agree with the policies."

Regina gave Emma's hand a squeeze. "I know that. You wouldn't be doing this if you did."

The guard brought the paperwork and Mal looked through it. Emma didn't miss the small smile on her face as she looked at Regina. "I'm taking this case and we're going to win. Okay, sorry, I know I shouldn't say that, but we have such a strong case." She then bit her lip. "However, we do have one issue. Money."

Regina deflated in front of them. "I don't have any."

"I do." Emma said and looked at Mal. "How much do you charge?"

"Oh, not for me, Emma. I'm not charging anything for this case. However, the application for asylum runs around $2500.00."

"No problem." Emma said, looking at Mal.

"No problem?" Regina asked astonished. "Emma, you've taken in my child and found me a lawyer. You now want to pay for my application?"

"Yes." Emma said and sighed as she put her thoughts together. "I…I got money when my father was killed years ago. Money I've never touched because it didn't feel right. This, however, feels right. This is something he'd approve of, something he'd pay for if he were here. Look, I don't want you to worry about the cost of anything. I've got this."

"I'll pay you back, Emma. Somehow, I'll pay you back for everything you're doing for us."

"Regina don't worry." Emma said and looked at Mal. "How do we get an application?"

Mal hit a few buttons and tilted the computer towards Emma. "Put in the payment information and we can have it right away."

Emma did just that, conscious that Regina was watching her. When she was done, she smiled at the woman. "It honestly feels good to spend the money on this."

"Maybe one day you can tell me about your father." Regina said softly. "He must have been a great man to raise such a wonderful daughter."

Emma felt a lump in her throat and didn't know what to say. Mal broke the silence. "Regina, I'll come back tomorrow and help you fill this out. Our time is about up and the last thing I want is to ruin your reputation here. It's good that they like you and I want to keep it that way."

Regina looked at the guard. "Ten more minutes, Ms. Mills."

Regina then looked at Emma and Mal. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"It's fine, really." Emma said as Mal smiled.

"I'm excited for this one, to be honest."

"Oh Regina, do you know if you're allowed to have calling cards?" Emma asked. "I'd like to give you one, so you can call Henry. As of now, there's no set visiting or calling schedule but once there is, I don't want to keep you from calling him."

The guard cleared his throat. "Not calling cards exactly. Stop at the desk on the way out and they'll explain it to you."

Emma smiled. "Thank you." She looked back at Regina. "Go say good bye to Henry, we can talk more later."

Regina stood but before she went to Henry, she hugged Emma and Mal. "Thank you so much." Regina then went to Henry and held him, trying to keep a brave face. "I'll see you soon, my love." She said, kissing his forehead. "You be a good boy."

"I will, mama." He said, holding his mother tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Regina said, trying hard not to show her tears.

The guard came and took Regina and Henry came over to Emma, holding his arms out. Emma picked him up and held him, rubbing his back. "It's okay, Henry. We'll see her again soon. Until we do though, you just let it out."

Both Lilly and Mal watched as Emma gently rocked back and forth, rubbing his back and comforting him. They gave each other a look and let the two have their moment. At the desk, Emma filled an account for Regina, so she could make phone calls and both she and Mal left their numbers for her. Emma couldn't help but look back at the compound as they drove away, wondering if everything will work out as it should.

_*****All translations were done with the help of google. If they're wrong, I'm sorry*****_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Over the next few days, Henry and Emma found themselves a new normal and their own routines. Henry was sleeping in his own bed most nights and Emma was getting used to having a tiny person who depended on her around. Mary had fallen in love with Henry instantly and even David Junior seemed to like him. When they visited, he let Henry play video games with him while Mary just gushed to Emma how adorable he was. Henry loved watching and helping Emma put the motorcycle together in the garage at night and was pretty good at learning the different tools. He also loved learning how to use the pottery wheel Emma had in the basement. He was very artistic and Emma found they would spend hours down there without even realizing it.

They visited Regina two more times that week and each time, Emma gave the two time to themselves. Finally, by the next Monday they had a schedule all set up where they could visit every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for two hours each day. Because Emma was the foster parent, she had to stay, but she could let them go off to the kids' corner or whatever on their own. However, both Henry and Regina would include Emma and it became the three of them for the visits. It was a Friday visit when Emma and Henry walked in and Emma saw Regina sitting at a table with Mal with tears in her eyes. Emma held onto Henry's shoulders and leaned down. "Hey, why don't you go pick out a puzzle for us to do and I'll go talk to your mom?"

Henry nodded and went over to the toys to find a puzzle they hadn't done yet. Emma cautiously went to the table and when Regina saw her, she smiled a dazzling smile and jumped up to hug Emma. "It's working! Emma, my application has already gone through."

Mal smiled, but sighed. "Regina, wait. Yes, your application has been accepted, but it will still be up to 90 more days before we know the official decision."

Both Emma and Regina sat down and Emma looked at Mal. "What does that mean?"

"It means step one is done. She's already been pre-approved. Now, they take their time to go through evidence and make the final choice. If she is granted asylum, she then has to find a job and a place to live and keep both of those for another 90 days. Then, she can start the process of getting Henry back. We're looking at up to a year before she can become legal here. However, it seems like it will work because Henry has already been granted all of this, which doesn't normally happen if the parent won't be getting the same."

Emma heard Regina squeal and go over to Henry. She looked at Mal again. "I suppose she wouldn't be able to live with me since I have Henry?"

Mal sighed and shook her head. "It has nothing to do with you having Henry. It wouldn't work because you don't have another room. She'd have to have a room to herself that she pays rent for. I'm going to talk to Lilly though. I'd let her stay with me, but since I'm her lawyer, I don't think they'd like that." Emma chewed her lip as she thought and Mal could tell something big was going through her head. "What are you thinking?"

Emma let out a breath and lowered her voice. "I never once thought of it before because it was just me, but you know there's a house on our road for sale? It has five bedrooms and is gorgeous. It's not selling because we're on the border and people don't want to move here, but…I have more than enough money to buy it. Then I could rent a room to her."

"Emma, that's a big decision to make and one you should really take more than three minutes to think about."

Emma looked over at Henry. "I've been thinking about it ever since he came to me, Mal. For three weeks I've been the happiest I've been in so long." Emma blinked as tears filled her eyes. "I…I've been thinking if I had a bigger house, I could take in more kids. Even while Henry was still with me, and I made one my art room, I'd still have a remaining two bed rooms." Emma sighed and wiped at her eyes. "I can't help but think that my father would want me to do this. I haven't allowed myself to be happy for so long and in the last three weeks, I haven't even had to think about it, Mal, I've simply just been happy."

"You do know that not every child is like Henry." Mal asked, though she could tell Emma's mind was already set.

"Oh, I know that. I just…he's one of the lucky ones, Mal. He has a mother who loves him so much she was willing to give up her freedom for him. But what about the kids who don't have that, the kids who don't know love? Don't they deserve a place too?"

"Yes, they do. But Emma, remember you have to take this one step at a time. I think if you do buy the house, we should still see if Regina can stay with Lilly. Then, you two can get to know each other better and then, when she's able to get Henry back, she can live with you."

Emma shook her head. "No, I was thinking I buy the house but keep my rental. I can rent it out to Regina for cheaper, whatever she can afford after we find a job for her, and that way, she can prove she's doing it on her own."

"You can afford that?"

Emma nodded. "I could afford to buy the new house and rent the old one for at least thirty years. I've not touched my money from my father or from Neal's family. I've only let it grow."

Mal gave a nod. "I think you've made your mind up then and I approve. Emma, you focus on all that and I'll focus on a job for her. She loves to cook, I'm sure we can find some place to give her a job."

Regina came back over and sat down, apologizing for getting so excited. "I didn't tell him everything. I just told him he will never have to go back."

"Well, hopefully after our court hearing tomorrow, we'll have more concrete news." Mal said and looked at Emma.

Emma seemed to have made up her mind and looked at Regina. "I think I'll have a place for you to stay. I just have to make some calls and decisions and we'll see." She then told Regina her plan and for a moment, she worried she had read everything wrong. Regina was so quiet and almost seemed like she hated the idea.

"Emma, you've already done so much for me. I can't ask you to spend more money just so I have a place to live."

"No, it's not just for that, Regina. It's…look, taking care of Henry has made me the happiest I've been for so long. However, he is your son and the whole point of all of this was so you two could be reunited. Once that happens, I want to help more kids. I think I've found my calling and a bigger house will help." Emma leaned forward. "Look, to be honest, I really like you, Regina. I do hope that even after all of this is done, we can be friends. However, I'm not doing this so you owe me; I'm not doing it so you're tied to me forever. If you decide, after all this is done, that you want to take Henry and move and start your life fresh and away from here and me, I'd understand. You're not tied to me in any way. I'm doing this for me more than anything, but if it helps you along the way, so be it."

Regina took Emma's hand and gave her a soft smile with tears in her eyes. "Emma, I want nothing more than to be friends after all this. You may say I don't owe you anything, but I will always look to you as my Savior. I am starting my life fresh, and I hope you'll be in it." She looked at Henry and then back at Emma. "He loves you. He can't stop talking about you, Emma, and that makes me know just how good you are with him. Any child would be lucky to have you as their foster mother."

Mal smiled and closed her laptop. "Well, I think I'm done here. Regina, I'll be back around ten tomorrow morning to take you to the courthouse. Don't worry about what you wear, we'll stop somewhere on the way and get something. Hopefully, you'll be out of this place within the next few months, maybe sooner." Mal then let Regina hug her before leaving.

Henry came over and held a picture out to Emma. "I made it for you, Mama…I mean Emma." He said and looked down as he blushed. "I'm sorry Mommy, I didn't mean to call her that." He looked at Regina with tears in his eyes.

Regina smiled at him and took his hand. "It's okay, Henry. Right now, Emma is acting like your Mama. I know this is all confusing for you, but I also know you love me. If you want to call Emma Mama and she doesn't mind, then I don't mind either."

Emma swallowed, trying to clear the lump in her throat as two pairs of brown eyes turned to look at her. "I…I don't mind." She answered quietly. In fact, being called Mama was the sign she needed to know she was doing the right thing.

That day, when Emma and Henry went home, Emma set Henry up with some paints and set off to make some calls. He loved painting and she knew it would keep him busy for a while. Later, her mother came over and the two of them talked while David Jr. played games with Henry. "Dave?" Emma called. "Would you mind if mom and I went down the road for just a bit? I'll have my phone with me."

"Nah, go for it sis." He called back as he and Henry worked on getting Mario further on in the world

"Thanks."

Emma and Mary walked down to the house for sale and shook hands with the realtor. "Thanks for seeing us today." Emma said as the door was opened for her.

"No problem. The owners are excited for a nibble." He said as he followed Emma in. "You two just look around and I'll be here if you have any questions."

Emma loved the house already as she walked into a large room with a fireplace. It was opened into the dining area and kitchen. There was a downstairs bathroom along with a sun room and nice big patio with built in outdoor cooking equipment. There was also a room down there that could be a bed room but Emma could picture it being the perfect art room. The laundry room was in the back as well, so if kids came in from outside, their shoes could go right in there and not mess up the house. Upstairs, the master had a gorgeous ensuite and the view was incredible. There was a bathroom next to the master, and a bedroom on the other side of that. Across the hall were the other two rooms that had a shared bathroom between them. Three bathrooms just upstairs had Emma already dreading cleaning day. At the end of the hall was an open space and Emma could just imagine having it be a play area for the kids. "Mom, it's perfect."

"It really is. And it has a basement for storage and a two car garage so you can park your car in it and still work on your motorcycles." Mary turned to her daughter. "I think you should do it. It passed inspections last time they thought they had a buyer, so I wouldn't worry about that. Emma, go in low. They're desperate; you could probably go a couple grand below what they're asking for."

"I don't know anything about buying a house."

"Lucky for you, I do." Mary grinned. After David had passed, Mary had gone for her real estate license to make some money in the summers when school was out of session. The two went downstairs and Mary smiled at the agent. "It's nice, but the price is a little high. They're asking $450,500. Correct?

"Yes, but they're open to negotiation."

"I was thinking $400,000.00 even. Cash deal, no escrow."

The man narrowed his eyes and then got out his phone, stepping outside. He came in with a smile. "They accept the offer." He shook Emma's hand. "It's yours as soon as the payment goes through."

Emma was shocked. Mary had said a couple thousand cheaper, not a whole 50,500 cheaper. "Great, thank you."

By the next Friday, Emma had the keys to the house and invited her friends and family over to help her paint. They made a grand party out of it and Emma already felt that the home was filled with love.

Meanwhile, Regina went to her court date and was told she'd be out of the detention center in a matter of weeks. They found the evidence needed and believed her story. She was one that really did need to flee to be safe, and they were going to allow it.

On the Monday visit, Henry couldn't wait to tell his mom everything that had happened the week before and about the new house. "It's so big, Mommy, I got to pick my own room. I picked the one across from Mama Emma's because it's closest to hers. I got to paint it blue and green and Mama Emma even put a giant marker board on my wall so I can color on it. She gots me lots of books and Nana Mary got me a reading chair. Oh, and uncle Davey gotted me my own Nintendo Switch and some games!"

"Oh mi querido niño." Regina laughed (Oh my darling boy) "I think you're getting spoiled." She smiled adoringly at Emma. "Your family sounds amazing."

Emma smiled back. "My family loves him, Regina and they're going to love and accept you too. You'll have a family if you want one."

Regina smiled. "I'd like that. I miss my mother and father so much."

"Mommy, they said that when you move into Emma's old house, and I can live with you, I can take all my things with me."

"Of course you can." Emma said, ruffling his hair. "They're your things after all."

Emma then looked at Regina. "Any word yet on when you'll get out?"

"They just keep saying soon. I do get to go tomorrow with Mal to have an interview at a restaurant. I'm a little nervous though."

"Don't be. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks. Mal said the owner of the place is great and likes to hire people to give them a chance."

Henry went to go work on the puzzle some more and Emma lowered her voice. "Regina, I want you to know that the apartment is going to be fully furnished. My mom couldn't stop herself from buying things for my new place and I'll be honest, I was having fun with it. I'll make sure there's food in the fridge and everything so you don't have to worry about that. Then, once you start making money, we can discuss rent. I wouldn't take it from you if I didn't have to, but they need you to show you can do it."

"I understand and I want to do it, Emma. I want to pay you for letting me stay there." She reached forward and took Emma's hands. "Thank you so much for all of this, Emma." She licked her lips. "I may be completely off here, but I…never mind."

"What?" Emma asked, completely taken by the woman.

"Are you…into women?" Regina asked, blushing slightly.

Emma cleared her throat. "I am."

"I thought so. Emma, maybe one day in the future, I could take you on a date. Not because I owe you, not to thank you, not even because you're taking such good care of my son. No, because I'd really like to get to know you; the real you. I'd…I'd like to see if maybe this feeling I have is real."

Emma was speechless and she swallowed. It took her a while to recover and then she smiled. "I'd really like that, Regina. But, I want to be clear that there is no pressure. I don't want you feeling that we have to be anything more than friends."

"I understand. If it doesn't work, we go back to being friends, no harm done."

"No harm done." Emma agreed. The two just sat there for a while when Henry came back over to them.

"Mommy, will I be able to go to school?"

Regina smiled at him. "Yes, Henry. School starts next month, right?"

"Yes. I was able to get him enrolled, but he wanted to make sure it was okay with you. I'm going to miss having him around all day. I suppose I'll have to actually get a job to fill my time."

Regina chuckled. "What kind of job?"

"I'm not sure. My friend keeps trying to get me to join the police force, but I'm not sure I want to. If I do end up taking more foster kids, I don't want a job that puts me at risk. There's a high school that is looking for a security guard. I thought about applying for that, but I'd have to have someone to watch Henry after school."

"Is that any safer than being on the force?" Regina asked with a chuckle.

"This one is. It's a private school. It doesn't hurt to check it out. Or, I have thought about going back to school. The online foster classes were actually a lot of fun, so I thought maybe looking into online courses."

"Oh yeah? What would you major in?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know. I've looked at social work, education, even paralegal, but nothing is feeling quite right." Emma chuckled. "Maybe I'll open my own motorcycle shop. Henry's getting pretty good at being my assistant and the one I've been working on is almost done."

"Emma said I'll get some of the money when she sells it." Henry said proudly. "Because I was her assistant."

Regina smiled at her son. "What a good boy you are." She then looked at Emma. "You'll figure it out, Emma. No matter what you decide, you'll do great."

That night, Emma was still lost in thought as to what she should do in the next chapter of her life. Lilly came over and seemed excited. "Emma! I have something for you." She handed her a piece of paper. "Look, I just got this job. I wasn't even looking but when I saw this, I had to go check it out. You set your own hours, you decide which cases you take and you decide how you work them."

Emma looked at it. "Bails bonds? Lilly, I thought you liked the force."

"I did, but this is much better and more lucrative. Emma, go talk to him tomorrow, we could be partners We could work together. I'm still part time at the station, but you could work on tracking and stuff while Henry's at school and I can use my contacts and then at night, we can decide who goes out to find them. Emma, this is perfect."

Emma chewed on her lip. "It really does seem perfect. If you can't work, you don't. If you find someone, you make bank."

"Yes. I'll watch Henry tomorrow if you want."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you. I'll go in the morning."

It honestly seemed like things were slowly fitting into place in Emma's life and she really hoped the next piece would somehow fit into her love life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be. I am pretty much done with all my ideas, so if any of you have anything you'd like to see, drop it in the reviews or PM me.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 4**

"It's so hard to not tell him what we're doing today." Emma said as she and Lilly watched Henry play out on the grass. "He's wondering why we aren't going to see his mom."

"I know Em, but he'll get to see her when she comes." Lilly looked at Emma. "Will it be weird? You still have her kid and she's got a home."

"I know. She says it's not going to be weird; that she'll do whatever it takes, but yes, I think it will be weird for all of us. He won't know who to listen to and I'll feel bad acting as his mother in front of his mother. I'm sure it'll be weird for Regina to see that as well."

"Well, you'll make it work and it'll only be for a couple weeks."

"I know, but we still have to follow the visitation schedule."

"True, but maybe with him starting school, that will be easier too."

Emma gave a shrug. "Maybe. Anyway, thanks again for that tip on the bails bonds position."

"No problem at all. I'm excited to start that and that we'll be working together."

"Yeah, we'll have to go through and see which case we want to take first." Emma stated before smiling. "There they are." She stood up. "Henry? Come here please."

Henry came over and looked up at Emma. "Yes?"

Emma smiled. "Come on. I want to show you something." She took Henry's hand and they started walking down the road to their old home.

"Who's at the house?" Henry asked as they got closer to their old house. "It kinda looks like Mal's car."

Emma smiled. "It is Mal's car." They walked closer just as Regina got out of the passenger side.

"Mama!" Henry yelled, letting go of Emma's hand and rushing into the open arms of his mother.

"Oh my son." Regina said, lifting him up into her arms. "Oh I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mama! You're really here to stay?"

"I am. Remember what we talked about though? You'll still be staying with Emma for a while until everyone can see that I'm okay to take care of you."

"I know, Mommy, but now I get to see you here and not that crummy place you were at."

Regina chuckled. "You're right about that." She looked towards the house. "This looks just perfect." Regina then looked at Emma and put Henry down before stepping towards her and hugging her. "Thank you so much, my Swan, my Savior." She whispered, making Emma blush.

"You deserve it, Regina. You deserve to be safe with Henry and be free." Emma then realized they were still hugging and reluctantly let go. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"I still gots some stuff in my room for when I get to visit you." Henry said as he showed Regina his room.

"You're free to decorate however you want, Regina, and please don't feel you have to keep the furniture if you don't like it."

"It's perfect, Emma. Besides, this way I can save money. I appreciate all of this more than you know."

"Well, it's honestly no problem at all." Emma said as they came back to the kitchen where Mal was sitting at the kitchen table with some paperwork.

"Henry? How about you go watch some TV while us grown ups do some boring paper work." Regina said, smoothing down his hair.

"Okay, Mommy." He went out to the living room and settled in on the couch.

"I can go if you want." Emma said, not sure if she should stay or not.

"Actually, you can't. Not yet." Maleficent said. "Social services have not approved unsupervised visits yet. While I know they will, we must remember to play by all the rules here. We don't want something tiny to cause all of this to be undone. Not until everything is signed and Regina is legally a refugee. Then, she starts the process to become a citizen."

Emma sat on a kitchen chair. "So, she's not legally a refugee yet? I thought that was what the court was for."

Regina sighed. "It's confusing and I just go along with what ever my amazing lawyer says."

Mal chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment. As of now, Regina is still an immigrant, but is legal for 90 days. We're working on two different things here, getting her status to refugee and showing she wants to be here. If we can accomplish both of those, she can move on to be a legal citizen and put all this behind her. We want her to be seen as a refugee instead of an immigrant because refugees have more luck gaining legal status. It's easy, however, because she is the very definition of refugee. She came here because of her and her son's lives being in danger, not because she just decided to cross the border on a whim."

"I know all that." Emma stated, she had learned all that while working border patrol. "I guess I just didn't know she wasn't already given refugee status since she's no longer in ICE."

"Because of her situation, they let her out of ICE to start her life. Honestly, that's a great sign that they know things will go exactly as we want them to." Mal said and looked at Regina. "The hardest thing is going to be Henry. You have to do as social services says, no matter how hard it is, so you can get him back. That means him staying with Emma and you guys sticking with the visitation schedule. Today is a normal visitation day, so it's okay that they're here, but on Tuesdays and Thursdays, you'll have to stay away, Emma, and keep Henry away. This could and probably will all change once social services visits and sees your home along with the fact that you got that job." Mal said with a smile. "Which by the way, you did get it. Frank just raved about what a natural you are at cooking and can't wait for you to start on Monday."

Regina beamed. "I did? Oh that's exciting."

"Yes, congratulations." Mal said, not unkindly, but had a lot to get through. "He is expecting you on Monday at 9am." She handed Regina a card. "This is a bus pass, there's a stop at the end of the road. Do you remember how to get there?"

Emma could tell Regina was getting overwhelmed so she put her hand over Regina's on her lap. "I'll have Lilly watch Henry this weekend, and I can show you. This is a lot to take in and you're in a new place."

"Thank you. I don't want to let anyone down."

"You won't, Regina." Mal stated. "Here's the number for Frank in case anything comes up. Monday is not a long day, mostly just orientation and going over paperwork. Please don't think you're stuck at that job, Regina, if you find you don't like it. You can quit, but I highly recommend you have another job already lined up if you do. It's very important both for social services and for the government to see you working."

"I want to work. Do you know what the pay is? I may get a second job if I have to."

Mal looked through the paperwork. "He said he's starting you higher than normal because he believes in you. I do remember that." She said as she looked through. "Oh here it is. You'll be starting at $25.00 per hour and working Monday through Friday from 9am to 3pm."

"$25.00 an hour?!" Regina asked with a gasp. "Oh dios mio! (oh my god) That's so much."

Emma chuckled. "It sounds like a lot until taxes and insurance comes out. Still, it's amazing for a starter job. He must have great faith in you. Your interview must have been amazing."

"It wasn't much of an interview really. He asked me a few questions, but then he just laid out five ingredients and asked me to cook him something. I made a pasta that he said was amazing."

"It must have been because on top of the job, he's offering to send you to culinary school if you were interested. It would be night courses and he'd be paying for it, but I'm sure you'll have a chance to talk to him about that." Mal smiled. "Regina, you really are getting a rare chance at a new start."

Regina took a long deep breath. "I know. It's overwhelming, to be honest. I never expected any of this when I fled, nor when I got caught. I…I just I saw a blonde woman and reached out." She smiled softly at Emma. "I never thought I'd find a guardian angel in border control."

Emma couldn't help but blush as she looked down. "I'm no angel. I just…wanted to help. You have no idea how horrible that job was, how depressing and soul sucking it was. I couldn't just sit there anymore; I had to do something. Besides, Mal is the one doing all the legal stuff."

Mal smiled a bit. "Yes, but you brought her to me. You also helped Lilly and I reconnect and you're taking care of Henry. Emma, your dad would be so proud of you."

Emma felt tears sting her eyes at that comment. "I…I'll be right back." Emma excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"Have I upset her?" Regina asked.

Mal sighed. "No. I did. I brought up her father." She sighed again. "I know it's a sore spot for her, but she should know that her dad really would be proud of her for doing all this. She holds so much guilt towards what happened to him that she needs to let go." She then sipped at her drink. "I probably said too much as it's not my story to tell."

Regina and Mal continued talking and when Emma came out, they just continued so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. Emma was thankful for that and sat down to listen. Once Mal left, Emma let out a breath. "Everything seems to be working out perfectly." She then remembered something. "Oh I have something for you." She reached into her bag and brought out a box. "I know there's the home phone, but this way, you can have one that works wherever you go."

Regina took the box and shook her head. "Emma, I can't…I mean I won't get paid for at least two weeks."

"Please don't worry about it, Regina. I added you to my plan, so it's only like $10.00 a month, but you have unlimited everything. Please take it, I can't take it back now and I don't think Henry needs a smart phone." Emma said with a chuckle.

"Okay fine, but I'm adding it to the list of things to pay you back for."

Emma sighed. "Regina, there is no list okay? Please, I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons. You see, I've hated my job and what I've done for the last almost four years. This is helping me get over that guilt, you and Henry are. Please, just let me help and don't worry about paying me back."

Regina chewed on her lip. "I'm not used to hand outs, Emma. At least let's talk about rent since I'll be getting paid well. What do you pay per month for this place?"

It was Emma's turn to chew her lip as she knew that while Regina was getting paid well, it would be about a full paycheck for rent. "What I'll tell you is I'm willing to accept no more than $550.00 per month and you can split that between two checks. I'd take $300.00, but something tells me you won't agree to that. However, the rest of this month is free because it's already paid for."

Regina locked eyes with Emma. "I won't accept that, Emma, because I know you're paying more than $550.00 for a two-bedroom house. However, I know you won't go much over that, so can we please say $300.00 per paycheck and the $10.00 for the phone?" Before Emma could say anything, Regina added. "Oh and at least $100.00 from my first paycheck to go towards the food you filled my fridge and pantry with."

Emma let out a breath. "Fine. I'll type up the agreement tonight so you have something to show whoever you need to show that you have a lease agreement. We'll make it for a year so it looks good. Oh, and all utilities are included. No argument. Also, if anything comes up, anything at all, you let me know and we'll figure it out. I don't want you and Henry going hungry because you're paying the rent when you should be getting something else." Emma held out her hand and Regina shook it.

"Deal." Regina smiled. "Thank you so much, Emma."

"You're very welcome. There's just one more thing."

Regina sighed, "Emma, you have to stop doing these 'one more thing' things all the time." She laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just forgot." She said as she pulled out an envelope from her pocket. "My friend and neighbor Lilly went around to her friends and family and the neighbors and, without giving out any information about you, she collected some money to get you a gift card for Walmart. It's not fancy, but she thought you could use it to buy clothes since you had to leave most of your things behind. She also figured if it came from her and not me, you'd accept it." She laughed and handed over the envelope.

Regina took it and looked at it. "$300.00? Wh…wow. That's so generous." Brown eyes filled with tears and Regina stood and went to the window, looking out at the neighborhood. "Why is everyone being so kind?"

Emma watched her and smiled softly. "Honestly? I think people here are sick of how people from Mexico are being treated and want to show that some of us still have hearts. I'm not saying everyone is kind like that, but most are." Emma chewed her lip. "Are you okay? Is this too much too fast?"

"It's overwhelming, if I'm honest. I never expected such kindness and help from so many strangers." Regina said as she turned around. "I…I don't know how to thank you or anyone enough."

Emma gave a smile. "You know how you thank us? You create a new life for you and Henry. You succeed, Regina, and you help Henry do the same."

Regina nodded and then looked at the clock. "We only have about a half hour left."

Emma shook her head. "The visitation hasn't started yet. You were meeting with your lawyer and I just happened to be here."

Regina smiled. "Thank you. Want to watch a movie with us?"

"I'm sorry I have to be here, Regina. I'd love to just give you and Henry time to yourselves." Emma said as they went to the living room. "On Monday, I'll bring my laptop and just stay in the kitchen and work while you guys have your time."

Regina just shrugged and sat down. "I don't mind you being here at all, Emma. Come sit down." Henry moved to Regina's lap and snuggled with her. "Henry? Do you mind if Lilly watches you tomorrow so Emma can come with me to make sure I know how to get to my new job?"

"I can't come with?" He asked, giving puppy eyes.

"I've called your social worker Jane, Henry, but I haven't heard back yet." Emma said, giving an apologetic look.

"So that means until we hear back from her, we have to stick to Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Regina said, tapping his nose. "We have to follow the rules so we can live together soon."

Henry sighed and cuddled back in with Regina. "Okay."

Emma sat back and watched the two for a bit. "Hey, you guys want to order pizza?"

"Yeah!" Henry said, excitedly.

"Or, I could make us a good pizza." Regina said, looking at the clock. "I've got time."

"Can I help, Mommy?" Henry asked with a grin.

"Yes. Go wash your hands." Regina looked at Emma. "Would you like to help?"

"Maybe in a bit. I want to make a couple phone calls and give you some one on one time with your son."

Regina gave the blonde a smile. "Thank you."

About an hour later, Emma came into the kitchen and smiled. "Something smells wonderful."

"It's our pizza!" Henry said with a grin. "It's almost done, but we're making special Churros for dessert.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Would you mind setting the table?" Regina asked. "We have time, right?"

"Yes, we have an hour or so." Emma said as she got the dishes out.

"Oh my gosh, that was the best pizza I ever had." Emma said as she sat back and put her hand on her full stomach. "Seriously, can you cook for me every night?"

Regina chuckled. "I hear you make a mean mac and cheese." Regina said, smiling fondly at Emma. "But I'd love to cook for you often."

"You say that now, but maybe once you start cooking every day for work you won't want to."

"Oh she will." Henry said, his smile beaming. "She loves cooking. But Emma, you do make really good mac and cheese. I know it's not from the box either cuz it's much better."

Emma smiled. "You're right, it's not from a box. It's my mom's recipe." She looked at Regina. "Maybe on Monday you can come to ours and I'll make it for dinner. Then Henry can show you his room and maybe even get you to play a game with him on his Nintendo switch."

"Oh yes, Mama! Come over to Emma's on Monday."

Regina smiled. "I will. Besides, I may want a night off of cooking after my first day at work."

Emma glanced at the clock and felt her stomach twist. She wasn't ready for the two hours to be over. "I'm so sorry but…"

"Henry, it's time for you and Emma to go." Regina said, giving Emma a wink. "I'll see you in two days."

Henry's lip jutted out. "But I don't…"

"Henry." Regina said in a warning voice. "Now, we talked about this. Until we show social services that everything is going smoothly, you have to stay with Emma and we have to follow the rules."

"I know, but I just wanna stay a little longer."

"I know, my love, but you have to go." Regina looked at Emma who stood up.

"She's right Henry. I want to stay too, but we have to follow the rules." Emma had only ever experienced Henry being very good, so this somewhat stubborn side was new to her.

He crossed his arms and pouted. "No."

Emma swallowed and looked at Regina. "I'm sorry." She mouthed, for she knew what she had to do. "Henry, I'm very sorry that you don't want to go, but as your mom said, we have to follow the rules. Now, we can either give your mom hugs and kisses and have a nice walk home, or I can pick you up and take you home kicking and screaming. I know which way I want to do it, but in the end, it's up to you. Hugs and kisses or kicking and screaming."

Regina looked at Emma with pride and then at her son. "What'll it be?"

He huffed and then went to Regina hugging her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, you be a good boy for Emma." She said, giving him a stern look before kissing his forehead.

Henry took Emma's hand and they went the door. "Thanks again for supper, Regina. Call me tomorrow when you're ready to head out."

Regina smiled and nodded. "I thought you said hugs and kisses." She said quietly, making Emma blush. "You're adorable." Regina said, kissing Emma's cheek. "Have a good night."

"I…you too." Emma said with a lopsided grin before she and Henry headed out. When she got to her door, she looked back down the road and noticed Regina watching them. She gave a wave and the two of them went into their homes. Emma locked the door, still smiling and let out a sigh.

"I wanna go back! Now!" Henry shouted as he stomped his foot.

Bubble popped. Emma sighed. "I know you do, but we can't Henry." She knelt down. "Do you want to be able to live with your mom soon?" He nodded. "Then we have to follow the rules or that won't happen."

Henry seemed to think about that for a bit. "It's all your fault! If you would have just let me go with my Mama instead of coming here, I'd be with her!" He then kicked Emma's leg and ran up the stairs.

Though he was little, he was fierce and Emma felt tears in her eyes as the pain radiated up her leg. The shock of it hit her just as hard and she sat back against the door. She understood Henry's anger and frustration, so she wasn't exactly mad at him, but she didn't know what to do with him. She rubbed at her leg and gave him time to cool down. After a bit, she went upstairs and softly knocked at his door.

"Come in." He said, quietly.

Emma did so and sat on his bed. Henry was curled up under the blanket and had obviously been crying. "Henry, I'm sorry. I wish I could just let you live with your mom, but I can't."

Henry sniffed. "I know. It's not your fault, I'm sorry I said it was and I'm really sorry I kicked you." He looked at Emma. "That was very naughty and I shouldn't have done it."

"It was very naughty, and I think I may have to take away your Nintendo for the next two days, because kicking is wrong and it did hurt."

"I'm sorry, Mama Emma." Henry sniffed, fresh tears filling his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Emma pulled him onto her lap. "I know, Henry. You're upset and hurt and you didn't know what else to do, but you know kicking is wrong."

"I know. Will I be able to play on Monday with my Mommy?"

"Yes. You'll have it back Monday. Now, let's get in your jammies and into bed.

That night, Emma lay in bed after getting Henry to sleep and couldn't help but wonder what the future held for her. Her cheek still tingled where Regina kissed it and her heart fluttered at the thought of being alone with her the next day. She went to bed with a smile on her face, feeling ten feet tall.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So it sounds like a lot of you want to see Emma and Regina get closer. Sounds great to me. I may do some time jumps, but only for good reason. Keep those comments coming if there's something you'd like included in the story. Also, I'm bringing in some other foster kids just to add to the story. Let me know if you want more with them, or if I should just stick to Regina and Emma.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review **_

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, so he just had breakfast, he's all dressed, and lunch is already in the fridge in case we're not back by then." Emma said to Lilly as she mentally checked things off her list.

"Don't be back for lunch, Emma. Enjoy your time. I'm going to be having fun kicking butt on his game."

Henry looked down at that and picked at his fingers. "I can't play my game, Lilly. I was naughty last night and can't play it for two days."

Emma gave Lilly a look and ruffled Henry's hair. "But you can do other things, right? You can make forts and watch movies if it rains like it look like it may do. If it doesn't you can go to the park or whatever Lilly is willing to do."

"That's right. We don't need a video game to keep us busy." Lilly said, making a mental note to figure out what this seemingly angelic child did. "Emma, go. You're taking the bus, right?"

"Yes, yes. Okay, call me if you need anything." Emma said, putting her phone in her pocket and then went to Henry, lifting his chin and kissing his forehead. "I'll see you later, buddy."

"Tell my mom I said hi."

"I will." She then headed out to Regina's house. Regina's house. Emma thought as she smiled. She liked the sound of that. She smiled wider as she saw Regina come out her door to meet her. "Hey. Are you all ready?"

Regina nodded as she made sure the door was locked and came out to the blonde. "All set. I don't know if we'll have time, but I have that gift card too. Can we maybe stop at Walmart so I can get some pajamas and stuff?"

"Of course we can. You should have told me you needed stuff. I could have brought over some last night."

Regina waived her hand as they walked towards the bus stop. "You've already given me so much. Besides, I found an old pair of your shorts and a tank top in the laundry room downstairs, so I was fine."

Emma blushed at that, not sure why that made her react like that. "Well that's good at least."

Regina chuckled and playfully nudged Emma. "You're adorable when you blush. Do I make you nervous?"

Emma gave a small shrug. "I guess. A little at least."

"Why? I'm just me."

Emma let out a laugh. "Just you? Regina, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're an amazing mother and such a brave human being. You make me nervous because I…I've not known you long, but I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you and that scares me. The last time I thought I had feelings for someone, he killed my father after trying to shoot me up with heroine." Emma closed her mouth; she hadn't meant to say that. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Regina stopped as they got to the bus stop and faced Emma. "Why not? It's the truth." She took Emma's hand. "Look, I'm so sorry for what has happened to you in your past, Emma. I promise you that I would never shoot you up with drugs or kill anyone, much less your family. There's no pressure, no rush. I just…I like you, Emma, and now that I've started my new life where I feel safe and secure, I suppose my flirtatious side is coming out. Just tell me if you want me to back off."

The bus came and the two got on, leaving Emma feeling as though she didn't need to really reply. Emma spent time pointing different things out to Regina and where her stop was. They walked past the restaurant Regina would be working at but didn't stop as Regina didn't want to seem too eager. After going to Walmart to pick up a few necessities for Regina. "You know, we can go back and get my car so you can get more." Emma stated.

"No, it's okay. I think I will go on my own tomorrow to make sure I know where I'm going. So have your phone ready in case I get lost." Regina chuckled.

"I will, but I think you've got it. Want to go to lunch?"

Regina looked down. "I don't have…"

"My treat. I insist. You made that delicious pizza last night, let me take you out."

"Fine, but this has to be one of the last times, Emma. I can't keep letting you pay for me."

"You can and I will." Emma said with a grin. "What are you in the mood for?"

Regina gave a look. "This may sound extremely stupid, but I could really go for a juicy bacon cheeseburger from In and Out."

Emma chuckled at that. "Have you seen the commercials or do you have them in Mexico?"

"The commercials. We don't have them, but we're close to the border, so we see your commercials for them."

"Well, they're pretty amazing. Come on, now I'm hungry for one too."

As the two were eating, Emma's phone went off and she looked at it. "It's Jane, Henry's social worker. I have to take this." Regina nodded and Emma answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Emma, it's Jane. I'm sorry I didn't get your message until today. Did you take Henry with you and Regina?"

"No. I didn't know if I should so Lilly is watching him."

"Okay good. It's not that we don't trust you or Regina, it's just we have to do things strictly by the letter. That being said, we're going to set up a home visit with Regina this week, so we can get Henry back with her."

"She's right here if you'd like to talk to her."

"Oh, great, yes please."

Emma handed Regina the phone and gave a smile of encouragement. Regina took it, her hand slightly shaking. "Hello?" They talked for a while before Regina hung up and smiled. "They're coming Tuesday night after I'm done with work. I was so scared I'd have to try to get time off already at work, but she said they know people work, so they will do later appointments. She said if all goes well, they could add weekend visitations where he can stay with me from Friday evening to Monday morning." Regina said and chewed on her lip.

"That's great! Why do you look so worried?"

"I…I don't want to sound like a horrible mother or that I'm ungrateful or anything like that, but I'm not sure I'm ready to have him back full time. Emma, I know that sounds terrible, but I'm just starting a new job and all that, I don't have childcare for him. Sure, I'll be fine during school hours, but what about after school or on no school days?"

"Well, you work 9 to 3 and Henry's school is 8 to 330. If you can't get home in time, just text me, Regina. I can watch him until you do get home."

Regina shook her head. "I can't do that; you've already done so much."

Emma stopped her. "Look, I had no idea how long all this would take. I already planned on having Henry, I got a job where I set my own hours, my own days even. Let's just take this one step at a time. They said weekends, right? You don't work weekends. I'll have him Friday until you're ready and then take him Monday morning. When school starts, you'll have time to get him on the bus before you have to leave for your shift. If things do feel like it's too much, we meet with everyone and discuss it."

"What if they think I can't take care of him?"

"They won't. Regina, they're amazing." Emma put her hand over Regina's. "Let's just focus on one step at a time, okay? I also wanted to ask you something and I want you to be honest. They asked me to take in a temporary sibling group. Two boys, 14 and 8 and twin girls who are 3. Apparently, they're having a hard time finding someone to take them all together, and well, I have the room. However, I won't do it if you want Henry to be alone at my house."

Regina smiled softly. "It's up to you, Emma, but I will not get upset if Henry isn't the only one. It could be good for him to be around other kids. It sounds like a lot of work though, are you sure you can do it?"

Emma let out a breath. "No." She laughed. "No I'm not sure I can do it, but what I am sure about is I cannot imagine being the reason siblings are split up. Also, I don't know a lot of what's going on in their lives or the trauma they've been through. All I know is they need a place for at least a couple weeks while their mother is in the hospital having a procedure and then healing. However, they hinted it could be longer if some investigation happens. Anyway, I'm probably saying more than I should be, but I want you to know that I'll still be there for Henry. Always."

"I trust you. I also think those kids are lucky to go to you."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

Regina came over to Emma's on Monday night, so she could eat Emma's mac and cheese during her visit with Henry. She also wanted to tuck Henry in that night, hoping he wouldn't have as much of a fit as the time before. She was very upset with him when she found out he had kicked Emma. Emma didn't understand much of the Spanish the woman said to her son, but she would bet he'd never kick her again.

Tuesday night, Regina called Emma and was excited. "It went so well, Emma. I think they're going to call you tomorrow, but I get him Friday through Monday and they said I should be able to have him full time by next month. I can have him on my own on the Monday, and Wednesday visits as well. I mean, I like when you're there, but it's a good sign. They were also so kind and said if it's too much to tell them and they gave me numbers for afterschool programs to watch him if I'm late or there's no school."

Emma smiled and listened to her. "They did call me and I'm so happy for you, Regina. Please know, I am here for after school or no school days."

"I know, but you'll be busy too. Henry said you're getting the siblings on Thursday. He's pretty excited for that."

"I'll never be too busy for you and Henry. Besides, they're only here temporary. Honestly, I'm worried I've gotten in over my head."

"Well I'm here for you too, Emma. I'll help out if you need it."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. I love seeing you on Henry's visits, but would you mind if I took advantage of the fact you can have him on your own tomorrow night, so I can stay and get the rooms ready? My mom's coming over to help. Oh and she wants to meet you…I mean if you don't mind."

"Oh. Wow, meeting your mom already? We haven't even had a proper date yet." Regina said with a smirk. There was silence and she smiled. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"N...no."

"Yes you are and it's probably adorable. Yes, I'll come over after work to get Henry and meet your mother. Mary Margaret, right?"

"Yes. You remembered."

"Of course I did. I listen to you when you talk, Emma. Besides, Henry loves her and your brother, David Junior."

"Emma? Are you coming to read to me?" Henry called from his room, causing Emma to chuckle.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Congratulations, Regina. Things are going to be so much better for you very soon."

"They already are, Emma. Thanks to you, they are. Go. Henry doesn't like to be kept waiting." Regina chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Swan."

"Hasta Mañana, Regina Mills." Emma said before hanging up. She then went upstairs and read Henry to sleep.

The next day, Mary came over early and helped Emma get the two rooms ready. She had bunk beds for the boys and two toddler beds for the girls. The blonde had painted name signs for over their beds. "Sofia, Mia, Arturo and Manuel." Mary said as she looked at them. "Are these more border kids?" She asked, not unkindly.

Emma shook her head. "No, they are part Puerto Rican, but their mom was born and raised here. I think she's like Norwegian or German or something. Dad was born here as well, and his parents came from Puerto Rico. They only speak English though, so at least there won't be language barriers. I was worried I'd need Henry to translate."

"My mom's here!" Henry called, and Emma came downstairs with her mother. "I'm excited to go to her house alone, no offense, Emma."

Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair. "No offense taken. You'll be good when it's time to come back?"

"Yes. I promise I won't kick you."

"Good. Tomorrow, you'll get to meet the other kids." Emma said, feeling that anxiety hit her again. She had felt it before she got Henry, but it was stronger now. Not only was she getting four kids, but one was a teenager and two were three. Also, she had no idea what was going on in their family life or how traumatized they'd be.

Henry smiled. "I can't wait."

The three went back downstairs just as Regina knocked at the door. Emma nodded to Henry who then went to answer it. "Mama!"

Regina smiled and hugged Henry. "Hey buddy. Were you helping with the rooms?"

"Yes, mama. I helped get the beds ready."

"Good boy." Regina said and then smiled at Emma. "Hi."

Emma smiled. "Hi. How was your day at work?"

"Great, thanks. I love my new job. I even get to bring home food at the end of the shift if I want. Tonight, we're having fettuccini alfredo." Regina smiled at the woman next to Emma. "You must be Mama Swan? Mary Margaret, right?"

Emma blushed a bit. "Sorry, yes, this is my mother, Mary Margaret. Mom, this is Regina."

Mary took Regina's hand and shook it. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Between Emma and Henry, I feel like I already know you."

"I feel the same about you. You really made a positive impression on my son."

"And you've made one on my daughter, it seems."

"Mom!" Emma gasped, blushing deep red at that. Regina chuckled while Mary just shrugged.

"It's true. Two months ago, my daughter wasn't living. She was getting up, doing her job, coming home, sleeping, and doing it all over. She hated her job and what she did, she cried because of what she saw and what she was a part of. She was depressed, plain and simple. You came along and suddenly she quits her job, takes in a child, is excited about her life for the first time in a long time, and seems to really be having a crush on someone, sorry Emma, but it makes me so happy. This is exactly what her father would have wanted for her." Mary looked at Emma. "I've always been proud of you, but seeing all this, I've never been prouder."

Regina smiled and shook her head. "That's all her, Mary Margaret, that's nothing to do with me. You've done an amazing job raising her. She's the kindest, most generous person I've ever met in my life."

Emma seriously didn't think she could blush harder than she already was, and Mary Margaret chuckled. "I think we better change the subject and put Emma out of her misery."

"Mama, let's go!" Henry said, pulling at Regina's arm.

Regina looked at him and put her hand on his. "No seas grosero pequña. Se un poco paciente." (Don't be rude, little one. Be a little patient.)

Henry looked down. "Sorry."

Mary smiled. "It's okay, Henry. I bet you can't wait to spend time alone with your mom. We can talk more another day, I'm sure."

Regina smiled. "Thanks. I'll be back in two hours, Emma."

"Alright. Have a great time." Emma said and leaned down and kissed Henry's forehead. "Have fun with your mama."

He smiled at her. "I will, thanks Mama Emma."

Emma smiled and watched them go and then turned to her mom. "Thanks for embarrassing me." She said as she closed the door and went back into the house."

"Oh Emma, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I think she's very pretty. I can see why you were instantly attracted to her."

"Mom that's…weird, but thanks?"

Mary chuckled and sat on the sofa, patting it. "Come here and tell me about the new kids you're getting."

Emma came and sat down. "Well, Manuel is fourteen and apparently has been the one taking care of the others. Arturo is eight and I've been told he's very quiet. Sofia and Mia are three and identical twins, however, apparently Mia keeps her hair longer and Sofia likes it shorter. I guess they have quite the personalities and are very outspoken. I'm nervous but excited to have all of them because they each present a different challenge. Luckily, I'm in the boy's school district, so they'll be able to go to school on Monday with Henry. I asked if maybe they should wait since they have the change of coming here, but their social worker thinks it'll be good for them to have the normalcy of school. I just hope they don't take advantage of the fact that I'm just one person."

"Oh, they will." Mary said with a chuckle. "But you'll be able to handle it. If you need anything at all, Emma, you call me. Even if you need to talk at the end of the day."

"Thanks, mom. I appreciate it a lot."

"No problem. Maybe Dave and I will come over and watch them, so you and Regina can go out sometime?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "She has Henry Friday through Monday now, Mom. She's just getting him back, I can't ask her to take time away from him. There's no rush, she and I will figure things out. But thanks for the offer."

Mary patted Emma's leg. "The offer remains open. Now, let's finish up in the rooms."

Almost two hours later, Emma finished washing dishes and looked at her mom. "Not that I don't love having you here but, why are you still here? Don't you have to get back to David?"

"Oh, he's at a friend's house. Am I not allowed to visit with my daughter?"

"You are, but I can't help but wonder if you're staying here to talk to Regina again?"

"I don't know what you're…oh I think that's them." Mary said as the doorbell rang.

Emma rolled her eyes and went to the door, opening it. "Hey you two. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes!" Henry said as he came in and took his shoes off. "Mom said on Friday I get to stay there all weekend!"

Emma smiled. "Yes, you do. You get to sleep in your room over there."

Regina looked at Emma. "I know the kids are just coming to you tomorrow, but I thought I'd see if you wanted to maybe take the kids down the block to that park and have a picnic on Saturday?"

"Are you sure? It's your time with Henry."

"I know, but we both like spending time with you and Henry thinks he and Arturo and Manuel will have fun playing catch or something."

Emma smiled. "Well, as long as everything goes well, I will say yes. I can't give a for sure yet, but it sounds fun."

"Great, well good luck tomorrow, Emma, and see you on Friday." Regina then knelt to Henry. "Good night my Prince. Sweet dreams."

Mary ruffled Henry's hair and smiled. "How about you go brush your teeth and get your pajamas and I'll tuck you in?"

Henry smiled. "Okay!" He raced up the stairs.

Mary smirked at Emma and Regina. "You two take as long as you want to say goodbye." She said and then went up the stairs.

Emma chuckled a bit and shook her head. "Sorry, my mom's kind of…pushy."

Regina smiled softly. "I don't mind. I'd love to stay and chat with you, Emma, but I'm exhausted and have to work tomorrow. If you need anything, even just to talk when you get these kids, just call me."

"I will. Thank you. Have a good day at work tomorrow."

"Thanks." Regina said before leaning over and kissing Emma's cheek. "Good night."

Emma blushed. "Good night."

The next morning, Emma paced in her living room as she waited for the kids and their social worker. Henry was working on a puzzle and finally looked up at her. "Mama Emma? Why are you walking back and forth?"

Emma sighed and tried sitting, her leg just tapping away. "I'm nervous, Henry. I'm nervous they're not going to like me, or something is going to go wrong."

"Did you feel like that before I came?"

"I did. I was very nervous before you came."

"I like you. They will like you, too." He said simply and went back to his puzzle.

Emma chuckled and tried to relax until she saw a van pull up outside. "They're here." She said softly.

Henry kept doing his puzzle as Emma went to the door and opened it. "Hi, come on in." She said with a smile as a boy about as tall as her came to the door, followed by three younger siblings. They each had a backpack and a large suite case and all four looked scared. "You can put your bags by the stairs and we'll take them up later when I show you your rooms."

"Do I have my own room?" Manuel asked and Emma right away felt her heart sink. "I um…I thought maybe you and Arturo would want to share a room."

She saw his face sink, but he shrugged. "Okay. That's fine, thank you ma'am."

Arturo looked at his brother. "You don't have your own room at home, Manny, we all share a room."

"Yeah, but we're not at home, are we?" Manuel snapped. "And I've told you to stop calling me Manny."

"It's okay. If you want your own room, you can have it. It's a little smaller, but it's free. We'll just need to switch your bed over to that room and I'll need to move some things from that room downstairs. It's possible though, if you help." Emma said and was happy to see Arturo smile.

"Okay. Yes, I'll help. Thank you, ma'am."

Emma chuckled a bit. "Okay, that's very polite, but please just call me Emma."

He grinned. "Okay, Emma."

Emma felt a tug to her shirt and looked down, seeing one of the twins looking up at her. "I'm Mia and I sleep with Sofia."

Emma smiled and knelt down. "Hi Mia. I'm Emma and your bed is next to Sofia's bed."

The little one smiled. "Thank you."

Emma tapped her nose as the social worker came in with another couple bags. "Hello, Miss Swan, I'm Janet Nevaro."

Emma stood and shook the woman's hand. "Please, just call me Emma. The bags can go over there for now, but you guys can come on into the living room. Henry is putting a puzzle together."

"Is Henry your son?" Arturo asked as they went to the living room.

"No, he's my foster son. He's been with me for a while now, but he gets to see his mom most days."

"Will we see our mommy?" Sofia asked as she sat right next to Mia on a chair together.

"Maybe next week they can figure out a time to visit her, but remember, she's in the hospital and will be there for a while."

"Why couldn't Manuel take care of us? He always takes care of us."

Emma side glanced at Manuel and noticed him look down, as if ashamed. Janet sat as well and shook her head. "Because that is too much responsibility to put on Manuel. He's 14 and deserves to be a regular kid, not the caretaker of his three siblings." She looked at him. "You've done a great job, Manuel, but you don't have to do it anymore."

Emma gave a smile. "That's right. It's my job to take care of all of you now. And don't worry, I know you don't need the same care as them, but you'll still have me." Emma said, tapping Manuel's knee. He gave a small smile but stayed quiet.

After a bit of talking, Emma and Henry helped the kids take their bags upstairs and to their rooms. Manuel looked at the other room and then went in the room with his brother. Emma went back down with Janet so the two of them could discuss what needed to be discussed.

"We're hoping this is just two weeks until their mom is healed. I can't say much, but there is an abuse investigation against their father. However, he seems to have vanished and it's already pretty clear she did all she could to stop him."

"I see. So Manuel has been taking over since he's been gone?"

"Yes, although he's been doing that for a while. He…well he did all he could to be sure that he got most of the beatings. To be honest, Emma, we think he may want to stay in care even after his mother is healed. He wants a break, a chance to be a kid."

Emma couldn't stop the tear in her eye from falling. She wiped it away and let out a breath. "I will do anything I can to help."

Later that night as Emma was making supper, Manuel came into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

Emma smiled at him and shook her head. "I don't _need_ help, but if you want to help, I won't say no. However, if you'd rather go join Henry and Arturo on the video game, you have about fifteen minutes to do so."

He shrugged and went to wash his hands. "I'd like to help. What can I do?"

Emma looked around. "Well plates are in that cupboard if you want to set the table."

"Sure." He went and got out six plates. "Is there any special place you and Henry sit?"

Emma shook her head. "No assigned seating. Hey, did you want to move your bed and stuff tonight?"

Manuel looked over and shook his head. "Arturo really doesn't want to be alone. I was wondering though if I could still maybe put some things in that spare room? Like I saw there's a desk in there, can it maybe be my homework area? It's hard to do homework with all the kids around."

Emma gave a shrug and a nod. "I don't see why not. Actually, we can make that your alone space, your chill out room." Emma said with a chuckle. "It's yours. Your place to go when you want to be alone."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

After dinner, Emma took the girls up and got them ready and tucked into bed. She assured them that if they needed her, they could come to her room and then stayed in there until they fell asleep. Emma then got Arturo and Henry ready and into bed. Lastly, Manuel went up and also got to bed. Emma locked everything up and went to her room, feeling exhausted.

Friday afternoon, Emma felt a little sad to watch Henry go with Regina for the weekend, but she also knew it was good for them. She enjoyed her time with the siblings and on Saturday, they all went for the picnic. The kids seemed happy enough, but Emma could also sense that there was some pain within them. On Monday, Lilly watched the girls while Emma went with Regina to Henry's orientation. Manuel and Arturo insisted they could take the bus and Emma agreed since it was the same school they'd gone to before. Henry only had a half day on Monday and would start his first official day on Tuesday. Regina got Monday off and had permission to be at Emma's when Henry would get on and off the bus the next day. He loved school right away and both women had tears in their eyes as they watched him get on that big school bus.

The week flew by and the family found a good routine. There were some nights Emma would hear Manuel in his sleep having nightmares. She'd go in and rub his back, quietly assuring him that he was safe. On the second Wednesday, Emma took the kids to visit their mom in the hospital while Henry was with Regina. She waited in the visitor's area and was a little afraid that there would be trouble when it came to go home. However, the kids came out earlier than the two hour limit they had and insisted they wanted to go home. The drive home was quiet and once there, Emma noticed how down they all seemed. "Is everything okay?" Emma asked, but all she got was a collective nod from them.

Later, after the others were in bed, Manuel came back downstairs and sat by Emma. "Emma? Do we have to go back?"

Emma swallowed. "I don't have a say over that, bud. Why don't you want to go back? Don't you want to be with your mother?"

Manuel sighed and sat back in the couch. "Yes, but she can't stay away from him. Plus, I'm tired of taking care of the kids. I love them, but I want to be their brother, not their parent."

"I get that. You have every right to still be a kid. I was told you may stay in the foster system for that very reason."

"I can't. I mean, I can, but I can't. I can't let them go back there and worry about them. I used to fail at school because I'd be up all night protecting them and worried all day at school while the girls were at home. I'd worry so much if I never saw them. I wish we could all stay here, but mom says we can't. She got mean about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" He looked down. "Arturo didn't mean anything bad by it, but he told her that you weren't married and then he told her that Henry said you and his mom went on dates before."

Emma felt her heart pound for some reason. "We haven't really. Not yet."

He looked at her. "Emma, I don't care. I don't care who you date or anything like that, but apparently mom does. She said some horrible things that I don't want to repeat. I got mad at her and told her to shut up because she didn't even know you or how great you are. I told her that you actually cared about us and gives us time and wouldn't let anyone hurt us. She got really mad and told us to leave. Emma, I didn't mean to fight with her, but she had no right saying those things about you and trying to get us to hate you." He wiped away at some tears.

Emma moved over to him and put an arm around him to give him comfort. "Hey, don't cry. Manuel, I appreciate you sticking up for me, but you don't have to. Unfortunately, I'm used to people saying things about me. I just don't let it get to me because like you said, they don't know me. I think your mom is probably scared right now. She just had an operation, she is healing, and she misses you guys terribly. She's probably a little jealous that I get to have you while she's alone in the hospital."

"It's more than that, Emma. She hates us because she said she can't be with the man she loves because of us. She hates me because I told the social worker the truth and he had to leave. But, she doesn't hate him for what he did to me. Emma, none of us should go back to her."

Emma hugged him more. "I can't make promises, Manuel, but I can talk to Janet. You're supposed to go home on Monday, but I'll call her tonight and leave a message and see if we can all sit down and talk, okay? I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but social services want what's best for everyone, not just your mother. The thing is, you all have to be honest with them."

"Arturo won't be, neither will the girls. Mom threatened them if they told the truth."

"Tell Janet that." Emma urged. "I can tell her, but it'll mean more coming from you." Emma reached for her phone. "I'm going to call her right now. Manuel, I'm so glad you felt you could tell me the truth." Emma called Janet's number and wasn't surprised when she got voice mail. "Janet, it's Emma Swan. I have the Ayala kids. Manuel and I were talking and he has some concerns he'd like to discuss with you. If I'm honest, they're pretty serious and I hope you can find time to talk with him before Monday. Please give me a call at your earliest convenience." Emma left her number and then hung up and looked at Manuel. "Is there anything else, buddy?"

He shook his head and hugged Emma again. "Thank you for caring about us, Emma. I wish I'd have known you long ago. I wouldn't have been scared to be honest if I knew you."

Emma hugged him back, not letting go until he wanted to. "It's going to be okay." She whispered as he pulled back. "Will you be able to sleep?"

He nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yes. I'm going to shower first if that's okay."

"Go right ahead." She watched him go and sighed as she sat back. There was so much more to this family than she originally thought. Obviously, their mother knew about the abuse, which was not what social services was led to believe. She got her phone out and sent a text to Regina. "What a day. Lot's of new information on these poor kids. May have them longer if things are investigated."

It didn't take long before she got a reply. "At least they are with you and know they can talk. I know this may be a bit much, but I was wondering if you think someone could maybe watch the kids Saturday so I can take you on a proper date?"

Emma smiled. "I'll check with my mom first and then Lilly. Should I include Henry with the other four?"

"I got a sitter but thank you. Let me know. Not trying to be pushy, but I've heard of this great place and want to make reservations."

Emma quickly called her mom, wanting to be able to give Regina an answer. "Hey mom. Any chance you'd want to babysit Saturday night? You and David can stay here in the downstairs guest room."

Mary didn't hesitate. "If it's so you can go out with Regina, the answer is yes. Will Henry be there?"

"I guess she got a sitter for him. The kids are great though, mom, so you don't have to worry. The girls love being read to and the boys are very respectful."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Yes, I'll be there."

They set up a time and then Emma texted Regina back. "It's a go. Mom's coming."

"Great. I don't have a car yet, so do you mind driving? I'll be there at 6, if that works."

"Sounds perfect. See you Friday with Henry."

Once Manuel was in bed, Emma locked up and went up to bed. She checked on the kids and then went to sleep, hoping everything would work out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back! So, for those of you only reading this for the Emma/Regna part, this chapter doesn't have much of them. For those of you reading for the full story, I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be the first date. I had planned to put it in here, but my mind was busy and this one came out longer than expected. Also, THANK YOU for your wonderful reviews! Keep them coming as they feed the muse inside me.**_

_*****TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTION OF SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE*****_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 6**

Emma had just put the girls down for their nap when her phone rang. Seeing it was Janet, she quickly went downstairs and answered it. "Emma Swan."

"Hey Emma, it's Janet, the kids' social worker."

"Yes, hello. Thank you for calling me back so soon."

"It's no problem, Emma, I'm glad you knew you could call me with any concerns. I do think it best if we can talk face to face though. I know it's last minute, but are you free this afternoon?"

"I just put the girls down for a nap, but I can see if my friend Lilly can come over and watch them."

"Oh, that's okay. I can come to your place if that's okay. I'm actually only a few minutes away as I had another appointment in your area."

Emma looked around her living room at the mess left from arts and crafts with the girls that morning. "Um, sure. Yeah, that's fine. I just need to pick up the living room a bit since Mia and Sophia did some art."

"Oh don't worry about that. It's nice when we can see evidence of the kids having fun. Besides, I just pulled up."

Emma looked out the window. "Oh…well see you in a bit." She chuckled and hung up, still deciding to pick up the girls' nightgowns that were on the sofa. She tossed them in the laundry room and went to open the door. "Come on in."

Janet came in and took her shoes off before going to the living room. "Oh Emma, your living room is not a mess at all." She said, seeing the little table that had finger paintings on it.

"Well thanks. Have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you." Janet replied as she sat down and took a notebook from her briefcase. Emma sat down as well and Janet looked at her, seeing she seemed nervous. "Emma, don't be nervous. I just find I prefer to talk to people face to face." She gave a kind smile. "Before we get to the reason you called, however, there are some things I need to discuss with you. Now, I want you to know that we often get these kinds of…well for a lack of a better word, we'll say complaints from parents who are scared to have their children permanently taken away."

Emma's heart sank. "Complaints? About me?" She was confused and also a little scared. "What kind of complaints."

Janet sighed as she looked at her notebook. "Emma, the only reason I'm even bringing this up is because I have to. They're honestly ridiculous and coming from a place of fear and/or ignorance. However, the kids' mom called our office on Wednesday and left a rather…unhappy message."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and felt tears in her eyes. She had no idea what was happening as she did everything, she could to take care of the kids. "What did I do wrong?" She asked, her voice shaking.

This caused Janet to look up and right away, she felt sorry for Emma. "Oh dear, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, I forget you're new to this and haven't had many bio parents to deal with. If you continue in foster care, this sort of thing will happen. While we have to address them, I can assure you that we know there is a difference between legitimate complaints and complaints made out of fear or anger. The problem is, we have to address all of them. Now, to help calm you down, please believe me when I say that she did more damage to herself than to you. You're amazing, Emma, and I know it's what we would call the 'honeymoon phase' but the kids adore you."

Emma knew the kids had met with her the previous week and was at least glad to hear the kids liked her. "I adore them. They're honestly great kids and no trouble at all. Manuel has such a kind heart."

"He does and I think he's benefiting most from this." Janet said and then sighed. "Now, some of these concerns may be a bit…awkward to hear, but like I said, I have to be able to tell their mother that we addressed them." She rolled her eyes. "Between you and me, I think we sometimes cater too much to the bio parents." She looked at Emma. "So, can I ask if you requested for the kids to come out earlier than the two hours on their visit?"

Emma's eyebrows rose. "No. I waited in the waiting room and was reading while they were in there. I was surprised when they came out as they still had about a half hour, but they said their mom told them to go because she was tired. I admit, I didn't verify it with their mother, and maybe I should have done, but they were adamant about leaving."

"Do you know why?"

"I didn't at the time because they were quiet, and I didn't want to push it. I didn't feel it was my place to make them tell me anything. However, later that night, Manuel came down and he said that their mother apparently said bad things about me after Arturo told her that me and Henry's mother were interested in each other. Which, by the way, Henry's social worker and my care worker knows about and have no issues with. He also said she yelled at them and blamed them for her not being able to be with their father."

"So they came out on their own, you didn't send a nurse back to get them?"

"No, I didn't. Like I said, I was reading."

Janet gave a nod and jotted something down. "That's what the nurses there said as well, so that's one issue crossed off." She gave a smile to try and comfort the blonde, but she could see that this wasn't easy for her. "Okay, next we have an issue you just touched on actually. So it's true that you're…well into women?"

Emma's jaw clenched. "Yes. I was open and honest from the beginning about that, even if it's no one else's business. I was told it wasn't a problem."

"Emma, dear, it's not a problem at all. It's just something their mother brought up…"

"And you have to address." Emma cut in, feeling defensive at this personal talk.

"Okay, let's take a breath here. I'm sorry, Emma, that this is getting personal. I'm sorry if I'm offending you as I really don't want to do that."

"Can I just ask you something? Do straight couples get questioned on their preferences? Do they have to disclose that they're straight?" Emma again felt tears in her eyes, but they were tears of anger. "Does me liking women change how I take care of children?"

Janet sighed and shook her head. "No Emma. No to all your questions and I'm sorry. I truly wish I didn't have to do this because it isn't fair or right or sensitive at all. Their mother is just concerned that you'll push your lifestyle on them." She raised her hand as Emma opened her mouth to say something. "I will tell you that I already told her that she doesn't have a right to request what 'kind' of foster parent has her kids so long as they are being taken care of. I reminded her that her kids have no problem with you and that they are safe and thriving. This is one concern that we are not willing to step back on, Emma and the only reason I brought it up is because she may bring it up again, to us or the kids, and we want you prepared. Emma, we will back you on this no matter what because we do not discriminate. Anyone who can love and care for kids who aren't their own are a blessing to us."

Emma took some deep breaths and tried to calm her now racing heart. "Sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't be. You have no reason to be sorry. I'm just sorry this is coming up."

"I guess I should expect it. I was told to expect bio parents to hate me because I'm a woman, single, white, all that, but expecting it and actually experiencing it are two different things."

"It's okay, Emma. It's never easy, but it will get easier." Janet looked at her notebook. "The last thing seems to tie into what ever you and Manuel talked about and I want to start by saying we don't believe her on this either." Emma took a deep breath, wondering if maybe she had made a huge mistake in doing foster care. "I feel stupid even asking but…Emma, have you ever told the kids to lie about being abused at home?" Janet didn't even want to look up, but she knew she had to.

Emma sat in shock, looking at the woman. "Have I what?"

"Told them to say they were abused."

"No. Never! I didn't even know they were until Manuel told me last night. I never push them to say anything and I'd never, ever tell them to lie." Emma stood and started pacing, angry tears again in her eyes. "All I told Manuel last night was that he needed to talk to you about what he told me. I said he needed to tell the truth." Emma was running through the conversation in her mind, wondering if she said something wrong. "I told him he was brave for telling me and that I can't make any promises on what would happen, but you'd want to know about it. I said it would help if the others could tell the truth too, but he said his mother had already told them to lie about it. I never once told him to lie, I've never talked to the others about it, and I'd never tell them to lie either." Emma wiped at her tears that fell, angry at them for even doing so.

Janet stood up and went to Emma, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Emma, I believe you. I think she knew that they are getting close to you and she's scared of what they'll say. Unfortunately, whether we believe her or not, that's a huge allegation and we had to ask."

"Do you ask them about allegations against them?"

"Yes, Emma. Of course we do."

"I would never tell a child to lie. Ever." She said, wiping her eyes again. "Maybe I'm not made for foster care after all." She said, feeling deflated.

"Don't say that, Emma. The fact that you're so passionate about this shows you're meant for this. Look, as far as we're concerned, the issue was raised, we checked into it and it was completely unfounded. Do you want to take a few breaths before we start talking about what Manuel disclosed to you?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm okay." She let out a breath and sat down, telling Janet everything Manuel had told her.

"That fits what we thought, but his mother swore she never saw him hit them." Janet said as she took down notes. "Considering how much he cares and worries about his siblings, I can't see that this would be a lie."

"I know I haven't known him long, but I don't think he's lying. I think he's really torn on what he wants to happen to him and his siblings." Just then, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. "The girls are up. Will you excuse me while I get them a snack?"

"Yes, of course. Do you mind if I stay here until the boys come home? Maybe talk to the girls a bit?"

"No, that's just fine." Truth be told, Emma needed a distraction anyway. So many thoughts were going around in her head and not one of them were good. However, she put on a smile and went to the girls. "Did you get good naps in?"

"Yes, Emma." Mia said with a smile as she raised her arms to be lifted. Emma picked her up and did the same with Sophia, kissing their temples.

"Would you like snacks?" They shook their heads, which wasn't abnormal for them after just waking up. "How about some juice?"

"Milkies please." Sophia said and Emma chuckled.

"Milk it is. Girls, Janet is here in the living room. Can you go say hi to her?"

Both girls clung to Emma tighter and buried their heads into her neck. "NO!"

Emma couldn't hold them much longer, so she came into the living room and sat on the sofa, the girls still clinging to her. "Hey sweet girls, Janet isn't going to hurt you. She just wants to talk to you."

Mia shook her head and looked at Emma. "She's gonna take us away. We don't wanna go away!"

"Yeah, we don't wanna go back home. We wanna stay here with you, Emma." Sophia said, cuddling in more with Emma, big tears falling from her eyes.

While part of Emma's heart felt full after hearing that, she also felt sad for the little ones. She wiped at their eyes and kissed their foreheads. "No one is going anywhere today, girls. Janet is honestly only here to talk to you and your brothers."

Sophia looked at Janet. "You aint gonna take us away?"

"No, sweetie. I just want to talk to you and your sister."

"Can Emma stay?" Mia asked.

"She can, but I would rather talk to you two alone first. Just for a little bit while she gets you two some milk?"

The girls looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay." Mia said and Emma got up to go get their milk.

Because the house was open concept, the girls could still see Emma, so that made them feel better. Emma, for her part, tried hard not to listen to what was being said.

"Girls, I have to ask you some serious questions, but I need to know you're going to tell me the truth, okay?"

"Kay." Mia said.

"Honey, when you lived with mommy and daddy, did daddy hit you or your brothers?" Janet believed in trying the direct approach first, especially with younger kids.

Mia looked at Sophia and then looked down, not saying anything. Sophia chewed on her lip. "We can't talk about that."

"Why not, honey?"

"Cuz you want us to tell the truth, but Mommy said we aint allowed to. I don't want Mommy mad at us again."

Janet put a hand on Sophia's leg. "I know it's hard to do something that you think will make your mommy mad, honey, but this is very important. Mommy doesn't have to know that you told me anything. Honey, I really need to know if your daddy hurt you guys."

Mia looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yes. He used to hit Manuel all the time with a belt or a hanger. He tried to hit us, but Manuel would protect us."

"What about if Manuel wasn't there?" Janet asked softly.

"We'd try to stay away from him." Sophia said softly. "We stayed in our room most of the time."

"Sometimes he would come find us." Mia said quietly. "Him and mommy would fight and she'd tell him to come in our room because she had a headache."

Sophia put her arm around Mia and the two comforted each other. Emma's stomach flipped as she heard what was said and she looked at Janet who looked surprised at this. She wanted to go hold the girls but was waiting for a cue to do so.

"What would he do when mommy said that?"

Mia sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "He hurted us and made us do yucky things."

Janet gently took a hand from each the girls. "I need to know what things, sweetie."

Sophia sighed and looked at her lap. "He made us touch him…that thing that boys have and girls don't. He made us rub it even if our hands hurt too much."

"Sometimes he made us lick it." Mia said. "He'd tell us to act like cats and lick it. And, he'd make us take our clothes off when we did it." Mia curled her legs up to her chest. "Then he hurted me."

"How, honey? What did he do?" Janet asked softly.

Mia looked at her and then looked for Emma and ran to her, tears streaming down her face. Emma picked her up and held her close, fighting to hide her own tears as she rubbed the girls back. "I've got you, honey." She whispered to her.

Sophia watched her and then looked at Janet. "I can tell you, if you want."

"Please, honey. I'd like to know." Janet saw that Emma had control over Mia, so she put her arm around Sophia.

"He made her lay on the bed and he pushed her legs apart. He…he touched her down where you go potty."

Mia whimpered and clutched her little fists into Emma's shirt. "I don't feel good."

Emma took Mia to the bathroom where she got sick and cried harder. Emma felt so heartbroken for the little one and so angry that anyone would do this to her or any other child.

Sophia kept talking. "Mia screamed and he pushed down on her tummy so she couldn't move. He kept touching her and when he was done, she was bleeding and said her tummy hurt. Daddy used her shirt to clean off his finger. Then he told us that if we ever told anyone about how we have to touch him, he'd do that to her again and do it to me."

"Did you tell your mother?"

"Mommy saw it. She came in when Mia screamed and she told us we can't tell no one, not even Manuel or Arturo." She looked at Janet. "Please don't let him do it to her again, or to me."

Janet hugged the little one. "He won't touch you ever again." It was then that Janet decided she wouldn't make the girls tell her about what the boys went through. The girls had gone through enough of their own trauma.

Emma came out, holding Mia as she went and got their cups. She took both out to the living room and then hugged Sophia. "You two are so brave. I'm so proud of you for telling Janet everything."

Mia took a drink of her milk and then looked at Janet. "I don't wanna go back to mommy's house. I like it here. I feel happier here and I sleep better here and I know I'm not gonna be hurt here."

"Well for now, you're staying here sweetie, you don't have to worry. Honey, I will need to take you to the doctor so we can make sure that you're okay after being hurt."

"But I feel okay." The little one said.

"I know honey, but we still have to get you checked out. I'm going to go call them now and see if they can get you in today."

Janet stepped into the kitchen as the girls cuddled with Emma. "Are we in trouble?" Sophia asked quietly.

"No honey. You're not in any trouble. In fact, I'm so proud of you both that you two get to pick what we have for supper. Whatever you want."

"Even ice cream?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"You can have ice cream for dessert baby girl."

"What if we don't want the same thing for supper?"

"That's okay, because we can go out to a restaurant and everyone can get what they want."

Janet came in and sat back down. "Emma, are you free tomorrow morning? They can't get her in tonight, but they can at 10 am. I can pick her up and take her if that's easier."

Mia held onto Emma's arm. "You come with me, Emma. Please come with."

"Shh honey. I can come with." She looked at Janet. "We don't have plans in the morning. Can I meet you there?"

"Yes. That would probably be easier anyway." Janet looked out the window. "Ah, the bus is here."

The afternoon had flown by and Emma was surprised to see that the bus was in fact there. Sophia looked out the window. "Henry's here! I like when Henry comes here."

Emma smiled at Sophia and tried to think on her toes. "You know what we should do? While Janet talks to your brothers, we should take Henry and go out back on the patio. With the leaves that have fallen, we can make beautiful pictures with glue and paint."

The girls smiled. "Yes!" They said together and Emma could only marvel at their resilience with everything. Sure, she knew this didn't end here, but the fact they could go from talking about it to the point of being sick, to being excited to paint with leaves was amazing to the blonde.

The boys came in and Emma offered them a snack before sitting down. "Boys, Janet is here to talk to you." She said, smiling. "Henry, you, me, and the girls are going to go outside and do some artwork."

"I wanna do that." Arturo said. "I don't wanna talk to Janet."

Janet chuckled. "How about if I talk to you first and then you can go out while I talk to Manuel then?"

"Okay."

Emma gathered up some paper, paint and glue before heading out, offering Manuel a comforting smile. He sat quietly as Janet talked to Arturo.

"So Arturo, we've just been talking and I wanted to get your story. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I have to ask. Did your father ever hurt you?"

Arturo looked at Manuel who gave him a nod and then looked down. "Sometimes. Mostly he hit Manuel though."

"Did your mother know?"

He teared up. "I…yes, she knew. He'd do it in front of her and tell us not to say anything."

She put her hand on his knee. "Thank you for telling me. Arturo, did she know he hurt the girls too?"

Manuel looked at her. "What do you mean? I protected them whenever I could."

Janet sighed. "I mean in their room."

Arturo shook his head. "He didn't hurt them. We all share a room."

Manuel grit his teeth, tears in his eyes. "I…I think he did that when I was at school. I came home sometimes and they'd be really quiet or say they didn't feel good, but they wouldn't tell me what happened." He wiped his arm across his eyes. "What did he do to them?"

"Let's put that on hold for a minute. Arturo, is there anything else you'd like to share?"

He shook his head, but then added. "Will mom know I told you?"

"I won't tell her who said what, I promise." She patted his leg. "Now, how about you go out with the others?"

Once he was gone, she looked at Manuel. "So young man, what would you like to tell me?"

He let out a breath. "Well fist, I want to thank you for coming and seeing us. I didn't know if you'd believe me when I told Emma about it." He sniffed and then coughed. He then went into everything that happened at home and at the hospital. "She blamed us for her not being able to see him and then said that once it blows over, she'll bring him back. Jante, I can't be with either of them, but I can't let my siblings go either. Especially if what you said about the girls was what I thought it was."

"I don't want to tell you this, but I'm sure you'll find out. It was what you thought, Manuel but there was nothing you could do. This isn't your fault and you have nothing to feel guilty about."

That broke him and he curled his legs up and started sobbing. "They're so small. It's not fair!"

"No it's not fair." She said as she moved to sit by him and put her arm around him. "It's also not fair that you had to take the brunt of the physical abuse. I can't promise what will happen next, but I can tell you that you will not be going home for a while…if ever if I'm honest."

"Can't we stay with Emma?"

"Well, Emma agreed to take you four temporarily, so I don't know if she can or will take you longer."

"Will we be split up?"

"I can't promise that you won't be, but I will do my best to make sure that doesn't happen." She wiped his tears. "Thank you for being so brave, Manuel. If it weren't for you being honest and brave, we never would have known the truth and we'd be sending you back."

He sniffed and then blew his nose in a tissue. "I'm just glad you believe us. He always said no one would believe us."

"He was wrong." She sighed a bit. "I hate to tell you this, but you will probably have to repeat your story…maybe more than once. I am going to report this to the police right away and they may want to talk to you so they can arrest him."

"That's okay; I don't mind, but do the girls have to repeat it?"

"Probably, but Manuel, they unfortunately deal with kids all the time. Because of their age, they will probably be recorded so they only have to do it once."

"Will they be able to have Emma there? Will they be together?"

"I don't know, Manuel, and I'm sorry. I will find out and let you know, but my guess is they will be able to have Emma in the room, but they will probably have to do it separately."

Emma came in and looked apologetic. "Sorry, the boys are thirsty."

"It's okay, Emma. In fact, I was hoping to talk to you before I go. Manuel, would you mind if Emma stayed in here?"

He got up and hugged Janet and then hugged Emma. "Thanks for being here for us, Emma." He said, taking the drinks out to the boys.

Emma was a bit surprised, but figured he felt better after getting it all out. "So, did they tell you?"

"Yes." Janet said, sitting heavily on the chair. "And boy am I glad they did. I have a lot of work to do now, but it's for a good cause. Those poor kids have had so much in their life. Emma, other than the appointment tomorrow, I'm not sure what will happen next. I must report this to the police and they may want to talk to the kids. However, what I do know is we can't send them home now and I don't know if they will ever go back home. I know you were told they'd be temporary, but if we can't find someone to take them all in together, would you consider keeping them longer?"

Emma swallowed at all this information, hating picturing the girls talking to the police. She nodded. "I'd love to keep them. You don't even have to look anywhere else if you don't want to. They're comfortable here and I adore them."

"Oh thank you so much. That takes a huge load off my back. You're a saint."

Emma blushed a bit. "I'm not really, but it's no problem."

Emma had fun with the kids that night and treated them out to eat. Lilly watched Sophia the next day as Emma took Mia to her appointment. The girl did so good even though she was scared. When Regina came to get Henry for the weekend, Emma stepped outside before calling for Henry.

Regina raised a brow. "Please don't tell me you can't make it tomorrow night."

Emma chuckled. "I can still make it. I can't wait, honestly, after the week I had. I will be having the kids longer…indefinitely as of right now actually. Those poor souls…well I can't say too much but they've been through so much and it all came out yesterday."

Regina leaned in and hugged Emma, holding her tight. "Emma, I'm here for you. You're taking great care of them, but don't forget about yourself as well. I know you can't share everything with me, so maybe see a psychiatrist or something, should you need to. In the meantime, I'll be here to take your mind off things." She tucked some blonde hair behind Emma's ear.

Emma smiled softly and leaned in to press a kiss to Regina's cheek. "Thank you."

Regina grinned. "A cheek kiss? We haven't even had our first date, Miss Swan."

Emma grinned and gave a shrug. "Then who knows what the first date will bring." She winked.

Regina laughed. "Oh, I like this side of you, though I thought for sure I'd get a blush out of you."

Just then the door burst open. "Mama!" Henry called, hugging his mother tight. "I thought I heard your laugh."

Regina hugged her son and smiled. "You did. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." He then hugged Emma. "By, Emma. I'll miss you."

Emma chuckled and hugged him back. "I'll miss you too. Be good for your mother."

The blonde watched them head down the street and was about to go in when her mother's car pulled up outside. She folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe as she watched her mother and brother get out. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh we thought we'd come a night early so we can get to know the kids before your date tomorrow night. Sorry I didn't call, I wanted to surprise you." Mary said.

"Actually, she figured you couldn't say no once we were here." David said with a chuckle. He hugged Emma and then looked at her. "You okay, sis? You look…worn out."

"Gee thanks, bro." Emma said, ruffling his hair.

"He's not wrong, Ems. Are you okay?"

Emma gave a nod. "I'm fine. It's just been a bit of a rough couple days. The kids are great, but they've disclosed things and it's been…emotionally draining. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they felt comfortable enough to share, but a lot has had to happen since…gosh it was only yesterday. Interviews with Janet and doctors appointments." She sighed. "But the kids are taking it like champs. Actually, they seem more relaxed about things than I do. They know they're staying here longer now and seem to be okay with everything…though they will still have to talk to the police and possibly court. Though Manuel is really the only one old enough to possibly have to be in the actual court room." Emma said and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just wanna protect them from all of that."

Mary came over and hugged her daughter. "And that is why they're comfortable with you, Emma. They know you care and know you will protect them." She cupped her daughter's cheeks. "You deserve a night out. Call Lilly and go have fun."

"Mom, I'm having a night out tomorrow."

"You're having a date tomorrow."

"Right. What's the difference?"

"I'm going in the house. You guys are boring." David said and Emma gave him a smile.

"We'll be in soon."

"No rush. I got it."

Emma then looked at her mother. "Again, what's the difference?"

Mary gave a small shrug. "Tonight you can go out with your best friend, relax, and have fun. Get your mind off things and like I said, relax. Tomorrow is a first date. You'll be nervous and anxious and in no way relaxed."

"Gee, thanks mom. Way to make me more nervous for tomorrow."

Mary chuckled and picked her bag back up. "Come on, let's go in and then I'll call Lilly and tell her to take you out."

Emma did end up going out for a while but found all she could talk or think about were the kids. Lilly was a great friend and listened, even if she would rather they be drinking more or dancing. They also discussed getting together on Monday and going through the list of people on the list of bail dodgers. Lilly knew Emma couldn't make firm commitments, so she was also working on some on her own. Emma thanked Lilly for a fun night and even if she did talk about the kids most of the time, she did feel more relaxed. She quietly came in and smiled as she saw her mother cuddled on the couch with the girls, all sleeping. After taking a picture, she gently picked up Mia to take her up to her room. She then followed suite with Sophia and smiled as the little one let out a snore. She laid her down and tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

As Emma got up to go, Sophia reached out and took Emma's hand. "I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled softly and stroked her cheek. "I love you too, Sophia."

The little one smiled and turned on her side, cuddling deeper into the blanket, falling asleep almost instantly. Emma turned their nightlight on and then headed out, closing the door softly behind her. She then checked on the boys and sat that Arturo was sleeping, but Manuel was up reading. "Half an hour, buddy."

He looked up and closed his book. "Emma, can I talk to you?" He looked at Arturo. "Don't worry, he can sleep through anything."

Emma chuckled and came into the room, sitting on the end of Manuel's bed. "What's up?"

"Did you go out tonight because you're tired of us?" He didn't look mad, just worried.

"No, buddy. I'm not tired of you guys at all. My mom just suggested I go out because I haven't done that in a while and sometimes, we all need breaks from life. You know? Like how you like to go for your long walks alone? It had nothing to do with you or your siblings. I love having you all here." Manuel looked visibly relieved and Emma reached out to touch his hand. "You don't have to worry, Manuel. Janet asked me if I'd be willing to keep all of you until this mess is all worked out and if I can be honest, I'd keep all of you forever if I could." She gave him a playful nudge. "You've wormed your ways into my heart."

He looked at her and smiled with tears in his eyes before almost knocking her over in a tight hug. "I love you, Emma. I…I didn't think it was possible to love someone as a mother who wasn't your mother, but I do. I love that you care about us, that you want to protect us, that you let me be a kid again. I love how safe we are with you and how I don't have to worry about Arturo or the girls getting hurt if I'm not home." He looked at her with such trust. "I love that you do everything a real mother should do, Emma, and no matter what happens, I'm so glad you're in my life."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and felt her own tears at this child's honesty. "Oh Manuel, you are such a great kid. I'm so glad I make you feel all those things because they're true. You're safe and cared for and I would never hurt you." She said, wiping his tears. "Now, you go to bed. It's getting late." She waited until he was under the covers and then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, buddy."

Emma turned the lights out and went to the hall, wiping at her eyes. Her heart felt so full and she finally realized how much she had been missing in her life before the beautiful brunette forced her to change it all. Emma made sure her mother went to sleep in the spare bed downstairs and moved her zombie like brother from the recliner to the sofa and then went up to go to bed. Her home was full and so was he heart and the only things Emma missed in that moment were Regina and Henry and though it may have been too soon for such thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder if one day they'd be there with her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello lovelies! The first date is finally here! Not much else to say lol.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 7**

Emma stood in her towel in front of her bed – her bed filled with clothes. She had no idea what to wear and was close to tears as she took some deep breaths. "Mom! I need help." She finally admitted, though she had been adamant that she wouldn't ask her mother earlier.

Mary came in with a smirk and two little girls behind her. "I knew you'd eventually ask. Come on girls, let's help Emma find the perfect outfit."

Emma knew David Jr. had the boys enthralled in a video game, so she knew they were okay. The girls came in and jumped up on Emma's bed, looking at everything.

"She needs a dress." Mia said, very seriously. "On TV, the girls always wear dresses on dates."

Mary Margaret chuckled at that. "Good luck finding a dress. I think the last time she wore a dress she was sixteen and hated it."

Emma scoffed. "I wore a skirt for dad's funeral." She said as she sat at her barely used vanity and looked at her makeup selection.

Mary Margaret stopped looking at the clothes and looked at her daughter. It was the first time Emma mentioned the funeral, or her father for that matter, with out tears. "You did, and you looked beautiful."

Emma rolled her eyes a bit. "I looked depressed. Anyway, I don't own any dresses, Mia, so you'll have to pick something else."

Mia looked at Mary and rolled her eyes while Sophia giggled. "Emma? What's your favorite color?" Sophia asked.

"Yellow." Both Emma and Mary Margaret said at the same time.

"You don't have no yellow clothes." Sophia stated with disappointment. She then got off the bed and went to Emma. "Look at me." Emma did and Sophia reached up and took her cheeks, pulling her face closer.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked with a chuckle.

"Okay, you gots green eyes with little bits of blue and brown." She said and went back to the bed. "So we gots ta find a green shirt."

Mary grinned. "I think you're on to something." She went through the shirts and found a deep green blouse and black dress pants that she knew would fit her daughter like a glove. "This?" She asked and both girls nodded. "Okay, Emma, we have an outfit. Go change and I'll find some shoes."

Emma turned around and grinned. "Perfect." She took the clothes and went to her bathroom to change. She clipped her hair back and came out. "Well?"

Mia and Sophia smiled, and Mary hated she had a little tear in her eye. "Perfect, Emma." She said softly. After the terror with Neal, Mary Margaret had wondered if Emma would ever date again. Sure, she wasn't dumb, she knew Emma had a few drunken flings, but she hoped one day her baby girl would try dating again. Sure, this was just the first date, but just the fact Emma agreed to it was enough to give Mary Margaret hope.

"You look so pretty, Mama." Sophia said and Mia looked at her sister, who then looked down. "Sorry, I mean Emma."

"Sophia, you weren't supposed to say that. We only call her that when it's just us."

Emma furrowed her brows. "Hey, it's okay. You can call me Emma, or Mama Emma, or Mama. Honestly, it's up to you." Emma had asked social services about this and she was told that while she cannot force a child to call her anything other than Emma, if they decide to do it, it's up to her if she wants it. She sat on the bed and let them sit on her lap. "I know Henry calls me Mama Emma and if you girls call me Mama, I won't be upset." In all honesty, it warmed her heart to hear it.

"But our mommy will be mad." Sophia said softly.

This was tricky as Emma knew they wouldn't be seeing their mother for a while, if ever. "Honey let's not worry about mommy right now. She's not here, so she can't get mad."

"Well I'm calling you Mama." Mia said with a nod of her head. "You're a real mama and not a mama who would let me get hurt."

Emma gave a soft, but sad smile because she knew she was referring to her birth mom. She honestly didn't know what to say as part of her wanted to agree with Mia, but she knew she shouldn't.

"Okay girls." Mary cut in. "Let's pick out some shoes for Mama Emma."

The girls got down and started looking through Emma's shoes. Emma mouthed a 'thank you' to her mother who winked and went by the girls. After Emma was dressed to perfection, they call came downstairs and David paused the game. "Looking good, Sis."

Manuel and Arturo looked up as well. "Wow, Emma." Manuel stated. "You do look very nice."

"Thank you. Your sisters helped pick it out."

"She doesn't have no dresses." Mia said as she came and sat on Manuel's lap.

"She doesn't have any dresses." Manuel corrected.

Emma checked the time and smiled. "Okay guys, I have to head out. Please be good for my mom and brother. Mom, if you need anything, call me."

"Don't worry Emma. They'll be just fine, and I won't need you." Mary Margaret stated, handing Emma her jacket. "You have fun."

"I want kisses!" Mia said, running over.

"Me too!"

Emma grinned and knelt down, giving both of them hugs and kisses to their cheeks. "Be good, girls. I'll come kiss you goodnight when I get home so don't wait up."

"Okay, Mama." Mia said, making Arturo snap his head over, but he didn't say anything.

Emma stood up. "Goodbye boys. Please don't stay up too late."

"We won't." Manuel said, back into the game.

"Bye." Arturo said, quieter than the others.

Mary Margaret came and sat with the kids as Emma headed out, her nerves rolling in her stomach. She drove to Regina's, just because they'd be driving from her house and chewed her lip as she made her way up her old sidewalk. Just as she was about to knock, the door opened, and Emma forgot how to breathe. Regina stood there in a skintight deep purple dress that had a plunging neckline and a skirt that ended just above her knee with a slit that went up her thigh. She had the most gorgeous 'fuck me' heals and Emma took her time looking her up and down before she remembered how to breathe. "Wow."

Regina smirked and knew she made the right choice in outfit. She had found it at a secondhand shop, but it still had the original tags on, and she had gotten an amazing deal on it. "Thank you." She said, returning the glances up and down the blonde's body. "You look very nice as well. Those pants are…perfect." She said with a wink. "I'm going to just grab my coat and we can go."

"Sure." Emma said, giving a nod and taking some deep breaths. Once Regina came back, she looped her arm through Regina's and lead her to her car. After opening the door and letting her in, she went to her side and the two headed out.

"Don't be so nervous, Emma. We're just two people getting to know each other." Regina said as she softly touched Emma's arm.

Emma smiled softly. "I know. I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've been on a date."

"Why is that? You're a beautiful young woman, surely you have suitors."

Emma chuckled a bit. "Maybe some have been interested now and then, but then I tell them my job and they instantly hate me. Not that I can blame them. My job took a turn for the worse with all the politics lately. I used to love it, you know? Back when it was making sure drugs and weapons and even girls weren't trafficked here. Maybe once in a while, we would help people wanting a new life, but it was never putting people in cages for wanting a better life. Now, we're seen as the bad guys and I completely understand why."

Regina sighed. "You're not a bad guy, Emma. Look what you've done for us."

"Yes, but there were many before you that I couldn't help."

"It won't always be like this. Besides, now you're doing something amazing with those kids. Don't ever put yourself down for that."

Emma smiled and looked over to Regina. "So, what did you do before you came here?"

"Oh, a bit of everything. Mostly, though, I tried to keep me and Henry safe."

Emma frowned. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Why not? We're getting to know each other. You can ask me anything. Sure, it wasn't all sunshine and roses, but it wasn't always dark either. Henry and I had some great times together and we're going to have even more, thanks to you."

"Regina, you have to stop thanking me. It feels…weird."

Regina chuckled. "Okay, okay. I don't wish to make you feel weird."

The two pulled up to the restaurant and once seated, they continued talking. Emma talking of her life growing up and Regina talking about her happy childhood before everything went dark. Emma tried to keep the conversation away from the kids, mostly because this was a date and not a therapy session, but some things slipped out and Regina smiled.

"You're a mother, Emma. Even if you don't think it, you act and talk like a mother. You love those kids, all of them, including Henry."

Emma sighed and smiled. "I do. I know I have them indefinitely for now, but if they do ever have to leave, I will be sad. Although, I don't think Arturo and I have as much of a bond as I do with the others. He's a bit quieter and a bit more attached to his mother. I get that and I honestly don't want any of them growing to hate their mother, I just wish I knew how to get close to him. Manuel confided in me, opened himself up, made himself vulnerable and I earned his trust. The girls were the same, but Arturo…I don't think he was as affected as the others, so it's harder for him to understand. I just hope the kid knows I'm here and I do love him."

"He knows, Emma. He may take more time to process everything, but he can see how you are with his siblings and he knows. Every child has this…this pull to their biological parents. The parent could be the worst person in the world, but they are the child's parent and the child will always have this natural defense towards them. Henry's like that even after he found out how Robin was, he still talks about missing his father. "

"How does that make you feel? What do you say to him?"

"It makes me sad, honestly. I can't be mad at him or fault him for his feelings. He was so little when Robin would hurt me, and he never did hurt Henry. I realized that he misses the idea of his father, not his actual father. I tell him that I understand and remind him of all we have and for now, that works. In the future, I will probably have to tell him the truth or he'll find it online or in another way, and that would be devastating for him. I believe that open communication is the key. He needs to know he can talk to me about anything and that I will tell him the truth-age appropriate truth, of course."

Emma smiled at the woman. "You are an amazing mother."

Regina blushed at that. "Thank you. I got it from my mother." She then reached and put her hand over Emma's. "You are an amazing mother as well, Emma. Those kids are lucky to have you."

"No. I'm lucky to have them."

They talked a bit more before it was finally obvious that they were no longer eating and just taking up a table. They then moved to the bar and talked more. Regina tried to hide a yawn, but Emma saw it. "I think we should head back. It is half past midnight."

"Oh crap. I told Jessica I'd be back by now. I'll call her and we can head out." Regina did just that and the two headed back in a comfortable silence.

At Regina's door, Emma felt like a teenager again as she faced Regina. "I had a great time."

"Me too, Emma. I hope we can do this again."

"I hope we can do this a lot of agains…or something that makes more sense." Emma said with a blush.

Regina chuckled. "That makes perfect sense. Call me." She said before leaning in and giving Emma the softest kiss. Emma closed her eyes and kissed her back and then Regina was gone, having headed into her house. Emma stood like an idiot for a few seconds before going back to her car and driving home.

"How was it?" Mary asked before Emma even had the door closed. "Did you have a great time? Is she moving in?"

Emma chuckled as she slipped her shoes off. "It was perfect." She said with a genuine smile. "Oh mom, she's perfect. I'm falling hard and it scares me."

"Come into the kitchen. The boys fell asleep and I've left them where they are. The girls are in bed."

Emma followed her mother into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool as the older woman made some hot chocolate.

"Emma, why does it scare you?"

Emma sighed as she ran her fingers on the counter. "Because my last actual relationship…ended terribly."

Mary Margaret sighed. Her heart went out to her daughter and she understood her feelings, but she wished beyond anything that she could help her. She had put her in therapy and did whatever she could to support her, but there was only so much she could do. "Honey, they're not all like that."

"I know." Emma said softly. "I know that, but it's hard. Do I think Regina's going to control me and try to drug me and kill you? No. No I don't think any of that, but I…mom even after all the therapy in the world, I can't help but think I did something to cause that. If I'd have been a better girlfriend, if I'd have stayed with him instead of planning college, if…"

"Emma, it wasn't your fault. My god, you were only kids. You had a life and you had to live it for you. He was on drugs and had issues, my love, you are an amazing person and…"

"Mom, I know you're trying to help, but those are my feelings. They may not be true, but that's what they are. What if Regina and I do get into a serious relationship and she realizes I'm a shit girlfriend? What if right now, she's only doing this because I helped her and she'll realize there's far better people out there for her? What if…"

"Emma, what if it works? What if you two have a love so strong that you have a happy and wonderful life? What if you don't chance it and regret it the rest of your life?" Mary asked as she put the hot chocolate in front of her daughter. "If it doesn't work, you pick yourself up and keep going, but Emma, if it does…you could be so happy."

Emma looked at her mother and swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew all her mother wanted was for her to be happy. It was all either of her parents had ever wanted for their children. "If it does work, daddy won't be there." Emma said, tears filling her eyes. "Daddy won't be there to walk me down the aisle, for the father daughter dance, to tell Regina she better not hurt me. None of it."

"I will be." Came a deep voice from the door way.

Emma looked to see her brother and smiled a bit as she wiped her tears. "Why are you up?"

"I smelled chocolate." He said and came into the room. He wrapped his arms around his sister from behind. "Emma, I know I'm not him, but I'm here. I'll walk you down the aisle, I'll dance with you at your wedding and I've already practiced my 'you better never hurt my sister' speech. You've been there for me, Ems. When the baseball team had the father/son night, you were there in his place and I couldn't have been happier. Dad's here, Em." He said, moving a hand to her chest. "In your heart. He's always there and he's watching and smiling down on you. Take a chance, sis. Take a chance to be happy like he would've wanted. Emma, don't take this the wrong way, but he didn't do what he did so you would stop living your life. He did it to give you a chance at life."

Emma couldn't talk as tears streamed down her face. Mary came over and wrapped her arms around both her children. "He's right," she whispered "your daddy would be telling you to take a chance."

After a few moments, David Jr. let out a breath and went to get a mug of hot chocolate and Emma watched him, wondering when he grew up so much. "I love you, kid."

He just grinned. "I love you too, sis."

The next morning, Emma awoke to the smells of breakfast being cooked and two pairs of big, brown eyes staring at her. She jumped a bit and then smiled as the twins giggled.

"Good morning, Mama." Sophia said.

"I missed you last night." Mia said as she snuggled in next to Emma. Sophia, not wanting to be left out, snuggled on her other side.

"Good morning girls. Didn't you have fun with Nana Mary?"

"Yes, but she's not you." Sophia said as she played with Emma's hair. "Are you gonna go on lots of those dates with Regina?"

Emma chuckled. "I hope so. However, it won't be every night, so you'll still get enough of me."

Mia smiled. "Good. Are you gonna get up now?"

"Oh, I don't know." Emma said with a grin. "I think I have some tickling to do." She pulled Mia over so the girls were lying next to each other and then started tickling them. They burst into giggles and then started attacking Emma. "Mercy! I give, I give!" She said with a laugh. "Go on down, I'll be right there."

The girls scampered off and Emma went to freshen up in the bathroom before going downstairs. "Thanks for breakfast, mom." She said, sitting down and digging in. They boys were almost done and the girls were also eating.

"Of course, honey. I miss doing this like when you were little."

Once everyone had eaten and the kitchen was cleaned up, Mary Margaret and David Jr. were packed and ready to go. They all said their good byes, and waived them off before Emma turned to the kids. It was Sunday and no one had anything big to do. "What should we do today?"

Manuel gave Emma a look. "I think I'll take the girls for a walk, if that's okay." Emma looked confused and he lowered his voice. "Arturo wants to talk to you alone."

Emma nodded her understanding. "Okay, just don't go too far, and watch for cars."

"We will." He called as he and the girls walked out of the house.

Emma then looked at Arturo who was looking down. She went to the living room and he followed, sitting on the sofa. "What's up, bud?"

"Are you our mom now?" He asked so bluntly.

"I'm your foster mom. Your mom will always be your mom, hun, and I will never try to take her place in your heart."

"But the girls call you mama now. Even Manuel calls you mom when he's talking about you."

Emma was surprised at that, but not fully. "Well, I think for the girls, they see me doing what a mom does and it's easier for them. Manuel said I make him feel safe and loved, and isn't that what a mom does?"

"Not our mom." He said sadly. "She just yells and lets her boyfriend hurt us."

Emma moved closer to him. "Buddy, I know it had to be hard and it's so hard to understand, but your mom does love you. How can she not? You're all such great kids."

He moved away and wiped angrily at tears. "Then why did she let this happen?! Why didn't she pick us?!"

Emma sighed. She understood his anger and honestly, had the same questions for her, but that wasn't her place. "I can't answer those questions, Arturo." She said softly. "I don't know your mother enough to judge her like that. What I do know is she loves you and she has to figure out her life before she can help with yours."

"Aren't you angry with her? If you care about us so much, why are you defending her?"

Emma pulled him into her lap. "I am angry, Arturo. I'm so angry. I'm angry that you got hurt, I'm angry that Manuel got hurt, I'm angry that the girls got hurt, I'm angry you weren't safe and I'm angry that you're going through this. However, I am not your mother. I'm not in her place and I don't know her life. I can't judge her or say bad things about her, especially to you, because no matter what, she is your mother. What I can do, and what I do, do is focus on the good. I got to have you in my life. I get to know you, to learn about you, to be here for you, to care about you. I know you're mad, and sad, and probably even a bit scared, and that's okay. You are allowed all of those feelings, Arturo, and I'm not going to take them from you." She looked at him and wiped his tears. "I am here for you. You can yell at me, cry to me, talk to me, whatever you want to do, because I'm here for you and your siblings. You are my priority. Why should I spend my time being mad at your mother when that's not going to help anything?"

Arturo sighed and really thought about it. "I can be mad at her?"

"You can. However, what you can't do is take out that anger on your siblings. I know you haven't, and I don't even know if you will, but when you do feel angry, you find me. Buddy, I was so angry at life once. I lost my father and I hated everyone. I used to yell at my mom and my brother because I thought it made me feel good. But you know what? It didn't really make me feel good at all. So, I started painting. Then I started working with clay. I found ways to settle down and not be so angry. I also cried. I cried a lot, and that was okay because when you cry, you let your feelings come out. Look, buddy, you never have to call me mom. You never have to think of me as your mom. I would never force you to do that. However, your siblings want to and I think it's only fair you let them do what helps them."

He gave a small nod. "I wish you were my real mom. Then, none of those things would have happened."

There really wasn't anything Emma could say to that, so instead of talking, she held him as he cried.

"Things are gonna get so bad." He said. "Now that everyone knows the truth, Mama is going to be so angry and the girls said they have to talk to the police. Manuel said we may have to talk to them too."

Emma rubbed his back. "That's all true. Well except for one thing. Things aren't going to get bad, buddy, because I'll be here. You won't even have to see your mom while this is going on, and after it's all done, you'll all feel better because you'll have told the truth. You won't have to hold onto secrets anymore."

He looked up at Emma. "I already do feel better knowing the truth is out. It's like…well it's like instead of us carrying this heavy secret, we've shared it and now you and the social lady are helping us carry it."

"That's right, and before long, you won't have to carry it at all because so many people will take over carrying it."

"Thanks, Emma. I'm sorry I got so mad."

Emma shook her head. "Don't be sorry. Like I said before, you can come to me any time."

"I'm also sorry you lost your dad. I hope you find him one day."

Emma smiled softly. "It's not that kind of lost. He…he died a few years back when I was only 18."

Arturo looked up at Emma again and his little hand went to her chest. "My daddy died too, but he's always in my heart. So is your daddy. He's right here and I bet he just loves you so much because you're so good to us."

Emma put her hand over Arturo's. "Thanks, bud."

Emma's phone then rang and though she wanted to ignore it, she knew she couldn't. "It's okay, I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Arturo said as he got up.

Emma wiped her face and then answered with a smile. "Miss me already?"

"Hello to you too, Miss Swan." Regina said, the smile evident in her voice. "Your kids ended up here and they're playing some kind of game with Henry outside. I was wondering if you and Mr. Arturo would like to join us for lunch?"

"We'd love to."

After a nice picnic lunch outside, Emma and Regina joined the kids in their game. They were all laughing and having such a good time. Emma paused and just looked around her. Henry, Manuel and Arturo were laughing together while the girls tackled a laughing Regina. Emma smiled at them and wondered if this could really be her life one day. Just as she was about to rejoin, she noticed a cardinal take off from the fence and sing it's sweet song. Emma smiled. "I love you too, dad."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back. Things are going to jump a bit in this chapter, but I think it's necessary to 'move on' with this story. First half doesn't have SQ much, but second half is full of it and is NSFW!**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 8**

The next two weeks were emotionally exhausting for everyone. Regina finally got Henry back full time and while he was excited, he was sad to go, no matter how much Emma promised him they'd see him all the time. The girls had to go be interviewed and while Emma could go, she couldn't be in the room with them and they each had to go separately. Sophia seemed to do okay, though she was more than ready to leave when she was done, but Mia had a harder time. Since the worst of the sexual abuse happened to her, they needed her to tell them and being she didn't know them, she was scared to. They asked if Emma could come in just to calm her and explain to her what she needed to do. Emma did, but she felt terrible, as if she was repeating the abuse done to her by making her talk about it. When they were done, they spent almost a full hour just cuddled in the back seat of Emma's car as the girls (and Emma) cried.

When the boys went, it wasn't as hard, but it was still tough. These kids had been through a lot and now had to tell so many people about it. When Manuel was done, the ADA came out with him. "Miss Swan, can we talk a moment?"

Emma nodded and made sure the boys were okay before going back with him. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded and gestured for her to take a seat. "Yes. I just wanted to thank you for listening to these kids. They've been through so much and I'm not sure that others would have acted so fast." Emma could only nod. "I wanted to talk to you because of what will happen next. If their mother fights these charges, there will be a court case. The girls are far too young to have to testify, which is why we recorded everything. The boys, however, are deemed old enough to do so. I talked to both of them about it and Arturo is terrified while Manuel said he'd do whatever it takes."

Emma sighed. "I don't think Arturo went through as much as Manuel or the girls. Also, he's only eight and his world has been turned upside down. Manuel is older and can understand it. Is there any way you could do it without Arturo having to testify?"

"I don't think so, however, due to his age, we can request it be done in the judges chamber or via video where he won't see his mother or her boyfriend."

"You've found him?"

"Yes. They are both in custody and being charged with a slew of abuse charges."

Emma nodded. "I'll talk to Arturo, but I can't make any promises. I'm just trying to get them through each day and I don't feel right pushing them more than they can handle."

"I understand, Miss Swan, and I appreciate all you're doing." He stood and held out his hand. "I'll keep you in touch."

Emma shook it and then went back out to the boys. "Ready?"

They both nodded and they all headed to the car. Once in, Arturo kicked at the seat. "I'm not talking in court!" He yelled, causing Emma to turn around.

"Arturo, stop it. You're…" But Emma cut off Manuel and faced Arturo.

"Arturo, I know you're mad. You're allowed to be mad and scared, but please don't kick the seat when your brother is in it."

"I'm not mad!" He yelled. "I'm so scared! I don't want Rico to come find us! It was bad enough talking about mom, but it wasn't as scary when Rico was gone, but now he's in jail and it's because of us. He's going to kill us."

"I will not let that happen, Arturo. He's in jail and can't hurt you and if you help, you can be sure he never gets out."

He was quiet and Emma sighed, turning back around. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the headrest. "I'm sorry you're all going through this. It's not fair and it shouldn't have happened to you. I wish, more than anything, that I can take it all away and that you wouldn't have to worry about anything. I'm doing all that I can, though, I swear I am."

Manuel reached over and put his hand over Emma's. "I know you are. Thank you. We'll get through this." He looked back at Arturo. "Won't we?"

Arturo sniffed and nodded. "Yes. Sorry, Emma."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Emma said, looking at him again. "You have a right to your feelings. Are we ready to get back to the girls?"

"Yes." Arturo stated, then smiled a little. "Let's go home."

Emma smiled as well, knowing what a big deal it was for him to call her place home. Once there, Lilly filled her in on the girls' day and then said that Nora had called her home phone. Emma got the kids set up watching a movie and went out back to call Nora.

"Hey, it's Emma. Sorry, I was with the boys earlier at the police station."

"It's okay. Thank you for calling me back. How are the kids doing?" Emma filled her in and caught her up on everything. "Emma, I have something I need to tell you."

Emma didn't like her tone and her stomach started knotting up. "What is it? Their mother haven't made more complaints, has she?"

"Oh no, Emma, nothing like that. Janet called me and she's going to call you, but she gave me a heads up that the kids have an aunt that has come into the picture. She and her sister lost contact about a year ago, but up until then, the kids stayed with her often. Emma, she wants the kids. I know you and the kids have bonded, and to be honest, we thought they'd be with you long term, but we have to look into this since it is family."

Emma felt her heart sink, but she also understood. "I get it. That's foster care." She sighed, feeling tears pricking her eyes.

"Emma, you've been amazing with them, so please don't think it has anything to do with you. Let me tell you, this aunt is going to have to be pretty perfect to convince Janet to take the kids from you. You may be new, but you've already got an amazing reputation."

"Thank you, Nora. I really do appreciate that. Just know, if they do end up going, I'm going to need at least a couple weeks before I get new kids. I'll need closure and to get emotionally ready for the next so I can give them all of me."

"That's completely understandable and advisable. Emma, I'm sorry. I know that you can prepare yourself the whole time for them leaving, but when it really happens, it is hard. Especially after all the trust they put in you."

"Will I be able to come to the trials? Help support them? I…I can't imagine just saying goodbye and not knowing what's happening."

"Oh, it won't be that fast, Emma. It will take time to approve the aunt and we don't want these kids going through two different, highly emotional things at once. It'll be after the trial, if there is a trial."

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause. "Well, don't tell the kids because until it's signed, anything can change, but their mother has agreed to a plea. She's pleading guilty and helping them against her ex's trial. If that all goes through, she signs away her parental rights and is jail for the next 8 years. If she goes to trial, she's facing 10-15 years, so this is better for her. Also, it seems he's trying to get a plea as well. He knows they have evidence and it's quieter to not go to trial."

"I see." Emma said, letting out a breath. "I guess it'll be closure for the kids, and that's good." She looked at her phone. "Janet is calling me."

"Okay. Emma, call me if you need anything. Jessica and I are here."

"Thank you. Talk later." Emma then took a breath and switched her phone over. "Hello, Emma here."

"Hey Emma, its Janet. How did it go today?" Emma talked to her and caught her up on everything and then Janet told her the same thing Nora did about the trials. "Emma, did Nora talk to you about the kids' aunt?"

"Yes. I'm sad, but happy at the same time."

"I understand. I have to admit, at first I didn't think there'd be a chance in hell that she'd be approved, but when I went and saw her today, it was a completely different world than their life with their mom. She has one child and her husband is CEO of a big business and while money doesn't ever mean it's better, she is a stay at home mom who would be great for them. Not better, because you're amazing, Emma, but family. There's so many pictures of them with her and well, I just want you to be prepared."

Emma sniffed and nodded. "I get it. Like I said, I'm happy for them, but I'll miss them like crazy. Do I tell them?"

"I get that, but she said that she will allow the kids to keep in touch with you if they want to and if she gets approved. I did tell her how close you all have become and she respects that. She also said that if they don't want it, she won't push for it, which honestly hardly ever happens. She really gets that we have to focus on what's best for them. I would say that you can ask them about her – her name is Maria – and maybe ask how they'd feel and if it comes out, it comes out. We want to hear about the potential for court and then go from there, but it would be nice to know how they felt. Only when and if you're ready, Emma, because I know this is going to be hard for you too. That's what makes you an amazing foster mother; you care so much about them."

Emma smiled a little. "Thanks. That all sounds so positive, and of course we want what's best for them, but what happens if some want to go but others – mainly one – may not want to?"

"Manuel? I thought about that and we'll discuss it if that happens. Honestly, it could be a case where you and Maria work something out. Maybe he comes to see you on weekends or something. She's only about a fifteen minute drive away."

"We could do that?"

"Yes. Once they're placed with her – if they are – she has custody of them. It would be like if they went to stay at a friends or family member's house. So, even if you got another larger sibling group and the rooms were full, and he wanted to, he could stay on your sofa. Once placed, they are now your friends, so to speak, and Maria is all for it. In fact, she may need help at first to adjust and may reach out to you. Of course, if you'd rather make it a clean break, that's understandable too."

"No." Emma said quickly. "No, I wouldn't want that if I didn't have to. I'd want to see them. I…I know I'm not exactly supposed to, but I love them."

"I know you do, and that's what makes you wonderful. If you didn't, they never would have opened up to you and they'd be at home getting abused again."

"I'm so glad they're not. Do you know when you'll know about the trial and stuff?"

"Tomorrow. Please don't tell them anything yet because it can change in the next 24 hours."

"I won't. I should go though, I have to start their supper."

"Okay. Emma, thank you so much for being so understanding. I know it's hard, but I promise that nothing will happen unless it's safe for it to and it's best for them."

"Thank you."

Emma hung up the phone and sighed, wanting to just go cry, but knowing she couldn't. She had to think of the kids and what was best for them. She came in and pre-heated the oven, figuring they'd just have pizza tonight, and went to sit on the sofa, the girls each cuddling up to her.

Manuel looked over and chewed his lip. "What's wrong, Emma? You look like you were crying."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, buddy." Thought, one look from him and she knew she wasn't going to get away with it. She turned the T.V. off and looked at them. "Janet called me today and said they got a visit from someone you all know. Your Aunt Maria came and asked her about all of you. She misses you."

The girls smiled. "Maria? I love Maria!" Sophia said as Mia nodded.

"Me too." Arturo stated. "We used to go to her house all the time and play with Jimmy, my cousin."

Emma smiled. "Well, it sounds like you'll be seeing her again soon. She said she didn't know what was going on and as soon as she found out you were in foster care, she needed to know you all were okay."

Manuel chewed on his lip more. "She wants us, doesn't she?"

Emma gave a small shrug. "How would you all feel about that? About living with her?"

"But we live here." Mia said, confused.

"Right now you do, yes, but how would you feel if she wanted you to go and live with her? Would you be happy? There's no wrong answer here." She added, looking at the boys.

All the kids were quiet and finally, Mia looked up. "Mama Emma, I love you, but I love autie Maria too. I wanna live with both of you. Can't she move in here?"

Emma chuckled and kissed the girls head. "No, she can't. However, she did say that if you do come and stay with her, she will let you see me all the time. You can still visit me and I can visit you."

"Did she promise?" Arturo asked. "Cuz she never breaks her promise."

"I don't know if she promised, but I believe her. Look, you don't have to decide today, I just was wondering how you felt. I know you four have been through a lot, but she is family and she does love you and if you all feel safe there, I think it's better for you. I love you guys, and I'd love to keep you forever, but she's your aunt, your family."

"You're our family too." Manuel said, blinking tears as he sniffed.

"And you'll always be my family, Manuel, but all I'm saying is we're going to do what everyone thinks is best."

"I want to talk to her. I want to make sure that if we do go there, I can still see you. You're the first person to ever make me feel safe, Emma." Manuel stated, still looking upset.

The other three were no longer vested in the conversation, so Emma turned the movie on and motioned for Manuel to come with her to the kitchen. She put a pizza in and leaned on the counter. "Manuel, no one is going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I guess when Maria talked to Janet, she said she's more than willing to let you stay here from time to time if that's what you want. Kind of like shared custody. I don't know your aunt, but she sounds kinda perfect."

"She was great, but you're kinda perfect too." He stated. "I feel like if we go with her, we're abandoning you."

Emma shook her head. "That's not true at all, bud. She's your aunt and you've known her your whole life. If you go with her, I'm going to feel sad at first for myself, but I'm going to be so happy for you all. I'll know you're safe and taken care of and that you're happy. That's all I care about."

"I still want to talk to her."

"You will. This isn't something that's going to happen tomorrow, Manuel, they want everything with the police and courts done first. Once she's been approved, you'll probably start having visits with her to transition you all home to her. Don't worry, what you want will be taken into account."

The next two months flew by because they were very busy. Plea deals were taken, so the kids didn't have to go to court. They were given the choice to see their mother, but only Manuel had decided to do that and requested Emma be there. It was emotional, but he felt much better afterwards, and that was all that mattered. Maria had been approved and the kids started having visits with her. It was hard when the girls went back to calling Emma, Emma again and not mom, but she also knew it was good for them. Regina and Emma went out as often as they could and would regularly have dinners and movie nights with the kids at either home. Maria promised the kids they could call Emma and see her any time she was free, and also promised Emma that she'd keep in touch with her and let her know how the kids were doing. When the date to move was decided, it seemed to go even faster. On their last night there, Emma had a small party with her mom, brother, Regina, Henry, Lilly, Mal and the social workers to say 'see you later' to the kids. She wasn't surprised when she felt two little bodies join her in bed that night, but when she felt two bigger ones, she just wanted to cry. She held them, watched them sleep, and silently vowed to them that she'd always be there for them.

Saying 'good bye' was hard, but she did it with minimal tears, assuring the kids she'd see them and that it wasn't good bye forever. She watched them drive away before letting her tears finally fall. She went into the house and looked around at how empty it was. Going from room to room, memories of the past few months just made her cry even more. She sat on the floor of the girls' room, hugging a pillow and just sobbed for a good hour before picking herself up. Life had to go on, and she had to go with it. She pulled out her laptop to work on a case she and Lilly were doing, but found she just couldn't focus. Regina was at work, Henry at school, and Lilly was out for the day, so she just felt so alone.

Finally, she got her phone out and called her mom. When she answered, her tears started again. "It's so empty and quiet now. I don't know what to do. I keep thinking the boys are just at school and the girls are napping and then I remember they're gone."

"Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry I can't be there. You know it's for the best."

"I know it is and I know they're happy. I just feel like a part of me went with them."

"It did, Ems, a part of your heart that they will cherish went with them. I'm sure they're missing you too, baby girl, but I swear it'll get better."

"I know. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Emma, baby, you never bother me. If I didn't have this meeting in an hour, I'd be there right now drinking wine and crying with you. Look, I have to go but I promise I'll call you later, okay?"

"I understand mom. Thank you."

After that, Emma decided to busy herself by cleaning. She blasted her music and deep cleaned every room, changing up the bedrooms thinking maybe it would be easier that way. She found the odd sock, toy, and other odd clothing here and there and put them in a bag to take to Maria's another day. She couldn't and wouldn't get rid of the pictures on her fridge that the girls had made her, so after cleaning, she went to her garage and started working on her bike.

Emma didn't know what time it was, but her stomach was rumbling so she decided to wash up and eat. After washing her hands, her doorbell chimed and she went to it to answer. Regina stood on the other side with a bunch of flowers, a bottle of wine, and a bag full of candy and ice cream.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can." Emma said, taking the flowers and then kissing Regina's cheek. "Where's Henry?"

"He's spending the night with Lilly. I didn't know if maybe you wanted a kid free night to keep your thoughts off the other kids. Emma, I know you're sad, I can see it in your face and you wouldn't be the woman I thought you were if you weren't sad. I can't take those feelings away, and I won't ever tell you they're wrong, so instead, we're going to drink, eat junk food, and put trash on T.V. If you want to talk, I'll listen. If you want to cry, I'll soothe you. This is your night to feel sorry for yourself, and I'm here to help you."

Emma smiled, but then her tears started. "Oh, Regina, I don't know what to feel."

Regina put everything down and went to Emma, hugging her tight and rubbing her back. "Let it out. This is a type of a loss, baby, and you need to let it out."

They moved to the sofa and Emma did let it out. She lay in Regina's lap and cried as Regina ran her fingers through long blonde hair and listened. "I knew this could happen - would happen. I knew that's what foster care is for. It's to temporarily take care of kids until they can go back home or off to their forever home. I just…I got my hopes up and thought I'd be their forever home. I love them, Regina, even if I'm not supposed to, I love them like my own."

Regina stroked Emma's head and nodded. "I know you do. That's what makes you, you. The way you still are with Henry shows me just how big of a heart you have. You didn't do anything wrong, you had to love them and because you did, they're in a much better place. They love you, Emma, don't you doubt that. You'll see them again and though it won't be the same, at least you get to stay in their lives and know they're safe."

Emma sniffed and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I just…"

"Don't say sorry. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to try and help. If you'd rather just cry, then you do that."

"No, I appreciate your words. I'm just…sad."

The two spent the next few hours drinking, talking, eating, and drinking more and Emma was grateful for the company. While neither was drunk, they were both buzzed, and as midnight rolled around, Emma let out a sigh. "I'm sorry; I have to go to bed. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"You could walk me home, or I could stay here…" Regina said, biting her lip. "We don't have to do anything but sleep." She quickly added.

Emma smiled softly and pulled Regina closer to kiss her. "What if I want to do more? Would you accuse me of taking advantage of you while buzzed?"

Regina chuckled, her hands going up Emma's shirt to her back. "I think I'd be the one taking advantage of you." She kissed her again. "Let's go upstairs."

Emma made sure everything was turned off and locked up and headed upstairs to her room with Regina behind her. "I have some spare pajamas if you…" She said and turned, stopping on the spot.

"I'm fine." Regina said, tossing her shirt on the chair near her. Her bra, pants and underwear followed and Emma was still frozen to the spot she stood. "I'm showing you mine, now you show me yours."

Emma closed her mouth and cleared her throat. She had never before felt so self-conscience, but with Regina standing there in all her glory, she couldn't help but internalize all her 'flaws'. "Regina…I'm not a fucking Goddess like you are. I don't want to disapp…"

Regina sighed and shook her head. "You stop that right now. I'm not perfect and I'm more than willing to stand here and point out my flaws, but I'd much rather spend my time getting to know your body better." She moved closer and grabbed the bottom of Emma's shirt. "Arms up." Emma did so and Regina took her shirt off, tossing it aside. "So fit." She drawled, her fingers running over Emma's toned muscles, causing the blonde to produce goosebumps as she did so.

Finally, Emma's brain seemed to work and she quickly rid herself of the rest of her clothes. She felt Regina's lips on hers and could sense the dominance she was seeking. Emma gave in and let her have it, melting into the woman.

"You're beautiful, Emma." Regina purred into Emma's ear before nipping at her lobe. "Stop me if this goes too far."

"Take me as far as you want." Emma said, her mouth dry as all her bodily moisture was gathering somewhere else.

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma again, moving them to the bed. When Emma felt the back of her knees hit the bed, she felt herself being pushed back. She landed and locked eyes on Regina. "Skootch up, baby." Regina said and Emma obeyed, eyes still locked on Regina. Regina grinned and got on the bed on all fours, crawling up Emma's body, barely touching it with her own. Emma swallowed and swore she could feel her eyes dilating with lust. Regina kissed her hard, eliciting a moan from the blonde. She pressed her body down against Emma's and Emma wasted no time in wrapping her arms around the brunette. Regina moved to kiss Emma's neck, removing Emma's arms from around her and running her hands down them until she was able to lace her fingers with Emma's. She moved them so Emma's hands were palms up by her head and Regina was holding them down with her own as she moved her lips lower. Emma moaned as Regina took her time tasting, sucking and nipping at her nipples, her anticipation driving her crazy. As Regina moved even lower, she let go of Emma's hands and spread the blonde's legs apart. She looked up to Emma. "Is this okay?"

"Yes!" Emma answered. "Fuck yes. I…I need it."

Regina chuckled and slid her fingers over Emma's folds. "Already almost begging?" She then opened her feminine lips and smirked wider. "Wow, Miss Swan, you are so very wet." She said, sliding one finger through her slit. "So very wet."

Emma growled and gripped the sheets. "If you don't stop teasing, I'm going to handle it myself."

Regina laughed and kissed each thigh. "Don't worry, Princess, you don't have to do this by yourself anymore." She then thrust two fingers deep inside Emma, knowing she was wet enough to allow it. "So fucking wet." She said, moving them slowly as she leaned down and sucked at Emma's clit.

_And already so fucking close. _Emma thought to herself, trying to hold out. _Don't fucking cum too early, Swan._ She gasped as she felt Regina nip at her clit and curl her fingers inside her. "Fuck…oh gods." Emma moaned, her hands going to her own breasts as her back arched.

"Already so close. You must want to do this over and over." Regina hummed, her mouth not going too far from Emma's core. "Don't hold back, Emma, it's not over once you cum." She slid a third finger in and loved the way Emma stretched for her. She thrust faster, knowing it wouldn't take long to get Emma's first orgasm over. Regina bit into Emma's thigh and smiled when she heard Emma groan. This was good because she loved a bit of pain with her pleasure and was glad Emma seemed to respond the same.

Emma pinched at her own nipples and felt herself right on the edge. "Fuck yes. Fuck me harder."

Regina grinned. "You like me fucking you like this, don't you?"

"Yes. Gods yes."

"Tell me. Tell me you love my fingers in your cunt."

"I…Fuck…I love your…fingers in…my cunt." Emma panted out and Regina grinned wider. Dirty talk was okay then too.

"That's right. I own this pussy, don't I?"

"Yes..yes you own it."

"Tell me, Miss Swan. Who's pussy is this?"

"Yo…yours. It's your pussy."

"And who gets to fuck this pussy?"

"You do…Regina…only you."

"Why?"

"Be…because I'm yours…"

"You're my what, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, wondering what Emma would say.

"Mmmm…fuck…I'm your…I'm your whore."

Regina smirked at that, loving the answer. She would never, ever call Emma a whore outside the bedroom, but she liked the idea that Emma came up with that on her own. "Mmm, my beautiful, horny little whore." She said, twisting her fingers inside her and pressing her thumb on her clit. "Cum for me. Show me you're mine. Come on, Emma, cum for me."

Emma moaned and moved to grip the sheets again. She couldn't stop it, wouldn't stop it and she came hard with Regina's fingers inside her. "Yes..fuck yes Regina…Yes!"

Regina smiled and slowed her fingers, bringing Emma slowly down from her high. She softly stroked her stomach and kissed her body in various areas as she pulled her fingers out. After licking them clean she moved up and lay next to Emma. Her hand over the blondes racing heart. Emma looked over at her and Regina smiled. "Hi."

Emma laughed and pulled Regina in for a kiss. "Hi. Fuck that was amazing. I…did I call myself your whore?" She asked, blushing.

"You did. It was hot. Don't worry, I'll never call you that or think of you like that outside the bedroom."

"I've never…wow. Come here." Emma said, pulling Regina on top of her again. "Sit up." She said, biting her lip. "It's a night to try new things." She said as Regina sat up, straddling Emma's stomach. Emma reached up and kneaded Regina's breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples and then moved her hands down Regina's arms. She took her hands and moved them to the bars on her headboard, causing Regina to look down confused. Emma smirked and brought her hands to Regina's ass, pulling up to get the woman to move up.

When Regina realized what Emma was doing, she looked down again. "You sure?"

"Yes." Emma said, gripping at Regina's ass and then smacking it. "Get up there."

Regina chuckled and moved more, lowering herself as Emma guided her. "Oh gods…" She gasped as she felt Emma's tongue on her clit. She hadn't meant to, but she lowered herself more and Emma got to work, using Regina's ass to guide the woman where she wanted her. Emma's tongue was pure magic and between that and the way she'd go from licking, lapping, and thrusting to sucking and swirling around her clit, Regina knew it wouldn't take long for her either. "Yes, Emma." She panted. "Just like that." She then reached back with one hand and cupped Emma's core, stretching enough to play with her clit. "Good girl…don't fucking stop."

Emma had her eyes closed and was thoroughly enjoying the taste of Regina when she heard her. Her words edged her on and then she felt fingers on her still sensitive clit. That caused her to moan against Regina's core and intensify her actions with her mouth. The words 'Good girl' got to her and she felt her own wetness grow. Her fingers gripped Regina's ass and she sucked harder on her clit.

"Fuck…yes…I'm close Emma…so fucking…gods yes…yes…yes…" Regina said, cumming hard into Emma's mouth and felling Emma cum again against her fingers. Emma wasn't stopping and Regina's body trembled against her tongue, causing her to cum again. Never before had she cum so quickly and she knew she had to stop before it became too much. She lifted herself and moved her body lower as Emma smiled, wiping wetness from her face. Regina kissed her hard, their sweat sheened bodies rubbing against each other. "That was not only a first for me, but amazing as well." Regina purred, letting their bodies come down from their highs.

"You're amazing." Emma said and moved to her side. "And we're so not done yet."

Regina let out a gasp of surprise when she felt herself being moved to her back with Emma straddling her. Emma's mouth found Regina's nipple and she sucked on it, causing Regina to moan and wrap her fingers in Emma's hair. "Don't be gentle…" She said and moaned again as Emma bit down before moving to the other nipple and doing the same.

"You like a bit of pain?" Emma asked, looking up at her as she pinched her other nipple. "I do too." Emma then reached to her bedside drawer and pulled something out. As she sat up, she positioned one of her legs between Regina's and brought their cores together, moaning as wetness met heated wetness. She ground her hips down and slid the thin vibrator between them before turning it on low.

"Yes…fucking yes!" Regina said, her nails digging into Emma's thigh. After their first shared orgasm, Regina moved, flipping them so Emma was on her back again. "I want to watch my whore come again." She said with a grin and before Emma could protest, Regina had the vibrator and held Emma down as she turned it on low and pressed it against her clit. She moved a bit and slid her hand down to Emma's guiding it to her own core. "You can cum after you make me cum. If you cum before, you're in trouble."

Emma was already so fucking close, but she moaned as her fingers entered Regina. She added a third and thrust inside her, her thumb hitting her clit each time. She could feel Regina switching from low to high to medium and back and that only made her fingers move faster. "Fuck…I'm gonna fucking cum."

"Not yet." Regina said and moved her free hand to Emma's nipple, twisting it. "Be a good little whore and make me cum first. You are a good whore, right?"

"Yes…" Emma panted. "I'm your good whore…fuck…Regina please…"

Regina smirked. "I'm close, focus on me." She said and not a couple seconds later, she was cumming. "Emma, now. Cum for me now."

Emma did and the moment she came, Regina turned the vibrator on high and slid it inside her. Emma tensed and came even harder, her toes curling and eyes closing tight. "Yes! Fuck fuck fuck yes!" She then jerked her hips. "I…Regina it's…fuck too much…"

Regina slid the toy out and turned it off, cupping Emma's core and gently massaging it. "I'm sorry." She whispered, lying by Emma as she kept massaging Emma's core. "Okay, baby, it's okay." When Emma had finally come down and lay limply in bed, Regina softly ran her hand up to Emma's cheek. "You're so beautiful."

Emma turned on her side and softly kissed Regina. "So are you. You're amazing." She said, her eyes drooping.

"As are you, but you're also tired, so let's sleep."

"M'kay." Emma said with a smile and Regina chuckled as she pulled the sheet up to cover them.

The next morning, Emma woke to the sounds of Regina in the shower and smiled. Her body was sore, but it was so worth it. She stretched out before getting up and going into her bathroom. She got in the shower behind Regina and kissed her shoulder. "I was wondering if you were going to join me." Regina said, turning to kiss the blonde. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Emma said, kissing her lips. "I could get used to waking up with you every day." She said as she slid her hands over Regina's soapy body.

"Mmm, so could I." Regina said, biting her lip.

"Emma? Honey are you in the shower?"

"Fuck!" Emma gasped and slipped, almost falling before Regina could catch her. "Mom? Yes, I'm in the shower. Don't come in here!" Emma groaned, wishing she had shut the door.

"Emma really, I've seen you naked before. I just want to make sure you're…OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT ALONE!" Mary gasped and backed out of the room. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll…I'll just go."

"No!" Regina called, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to leave because of me. Just go downstairs and we'll be down soon. This will only be awkward if we make it that way."

Emma groaned as she heard Mary leave. "It's gonna be awkward."

Regina chuckled. "Yes, but I have to go and get Henry, so I get to leave."

The two finished in the shower, dressed and came downstairs. Mary was making breakfast and looked up. "Regina, please don't go right away. I'm so sorry I just walked in, but I'm making breakfast."

"Thank you, Mary Margaret, but I told Lilly I'd get Henry by now." She looked at Emma. "See me out?" Emma nodded and followed Regina to the door. Regina smiled and turned. "Emma, I had a great time. I'm going to say something to you and I want you to know that I don't expect you to say anything back, in fact, I almost don't want you to because I want you to think about it first." Emma just nodded and Regina kissed her. "Emma, I love you. It's more than a crush or an attraction. I've loved you since I first moved here and saw you playing with Henry and the other kids. I hope we can be more one day, but I'm willing to go as slowly as you need. This isn't because you helped me, or watched my kid, it's because you're a wonderful, amazing person, and I love you. I'm making Henry's favorite taco salad tonight so if you feel like it, come on over around six." Regina then kissed her again and turned.

Emma reached out and grabbed Regina's arm. "Regina I…I love you, too. I want to have a future with you and we can talk about that later, but I do love you."

Regina smiled and gave a nod. "I'll see you later, Emma."

Emma watched her go and then came inside, leaning on the door with a smile.

"At least tell me you're going to eat." Mary said. "I drove all the way here and now I feel like I ruined…" But her words were interrupted when Emma rushed towards her and hugged her, even picking her up and spinning in a circle. "What in the world has gotten over you?" Mary asked with a chuckle as she was put back down.

"She loves me!" Emma said and Mary smiled, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Of course she does. Any idiot can see that."

"And I love her! I love her and Henry and oh mom, I can see a future with them."

"That's great, Emma. I'm so happy for you and I support you in every way. Now, let's go eat."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I think we've come to the end of this story. For a story based on a prompt, I think I did a pretty good job. I've addressed everything I wanted to address, and I think our ladies in this story are ready for their happily ever after. A lot will be covered in this chapter, so enjoy the ride.**_

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

**Chapter 9**

Emma lay in bed and thought about all the changes in the last few weeks, few months, and last year. She couldn't believe it was coming up to one year since Regina and Henry came into her life and changed it for the better. One year and Emma was happier than she had been in too long to remember. Two months ago, Regina and Henry moved in with Emma permanently and Emma's mother and brother moved into the home Emma had rented for Regina. She loved having her mom and brother close, but she really loved having Regina and Henry with her. After Arturo, Manuel, Mia, and Sofia had gone, Emma had quit her job with the bails bonds and focused on foster care. For now, she was taking emergent, temporary, and respite cases, but she and Regina knew once they were settled, they wanted to do more long term, permanent care.

Regina had taken her exam and had her interview to become a legal citizen and they were currently just waiting on word for that. She was nervous, but excited at the same time because she knew this was the last step to restarting her life. She had never imagined she'd find someone like Emma, much less in the way she found Emma. Maybe some would say they moved fast, but the reality was, it was almost a year and they weren't getting any younger. Regina had a plan for the day she became a true citizen.

Emma groaned as she heard both banging and her doorbell ring and nudged the beauty next to her. "Go answer the door."

Regina groaned and curled up more under the covers. "It's your house."

"No, it's our house. It's your door."

The ringing went again along with the pounding and Emma groaned as she got up. "You're lucky I love you." She said, wrapping herself in her robe and going down the stairs. "Who the hell is banging at my door so early?" Emma called, opening the door.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, what took you so long?" Mal asked as she pushed through the door. "Where's Regina?"

Emma closed the door and rubbed at her face. "Mal, it's seven in the morning on a Saturday. Most people are sleeping."

"Well go wake her up, I have exciting news." Mal said, sitting at the kitchen table with her briefcase. "I'll make some coffee."

"Right, make yourself at home." Emma mumbled as she went upstairs. She got to her and Regina's room and noticed the woman wasn't in bed, so she knocked on the door to their ensuite bathroom. "Gina? Mal's here and says she has something important or exciting or something to tell us."

"I'll be right out, love." Regina said as she washed her face. She opened the door and kissed Emma's cheek. "Wake up, love. Henry will be up soon anyway, and I'll make you a nice breakfast once Mal leaves."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I'll be right down." She said and then went to use the bathroom and wake up.

Regina quickly got dressed and went downstairs as Emma was getting dressed. "Good morning, Mal. Emma should be down shortly. I was going to make some breakfast while we talk if that's okay."

"Sure, as long as I'm invited to stay for breakfast."

"Of course." Regina said and started getting pans out and food ready.

"Okay, devil woman, why did you wake us up so early?"

Mal chuckled and handed Emma a mug of coffee. "You won't be calling me that once you hear what I have to say."

"Spit it out then."

"Emma, be nice." Regina chastised. "Bacon or sausage, Mal?"

"Bacon please." The woman said, getting her briefcase out. "What are you two doing next Friday at 2 p.m.?"

"Nothing." Emma said, bored.

"Working." Regina stated. "Why?"

"Regina, take the day off because that is the day you and Henry get to attend your Naturalization Ceremony, say the Oath of Allegiance, and become U.S. citizens. Regina, Friday is when the rest of your life can finally begin."

Regina froze and Emma was quiet as she let it all sink in before turning to face the brunette. "Baby…it's the big day! Oh my gosh, baby, you have to take that day off!"

Regina smiled and came over, hugging Mal. "Thank you! Yes, I'll take the day off!"

"Don't thank me." Mal stated, smiling and hugging the woman back. "You're the one who passed your test and did everything you had to do."

That Friday Regina, dressed in a simply purple blouse and black pencil skirt, stood next to Henry, dressed in a sweater vest over a short sleeved shirt with a collar and an adorable little tie and tan pants, and felt like she was going to pass out as she waited with the others for the Oath so they could officially be citizens. They were given cards to recite the oath but had to wait until after the speeches.

Emma sat between her mother and Lilly with her brother and Mal sitting on the other side of them. She chuckled softly as she watched Henry pull on Regina's skirt to get her attention. She was sure he was asking if they were almost done and Emma grinned, winking at Regina to help calm her.

The person who was running the ceremony must have heard Henry because she chuckled lightly. "I think it's time we get to the Oath and let these fine folks celebrate." She looked at Henry. "You're ready to go home, aren't you?"

Henry nodded. "Yes, but I want to be a sit-zen first."

The woman smiled warmly. "Okay, little man, let's get to it." She looked at the card and gave a nod as the group of maybe ten people started saying the oath.

_"I hereby declare, on oath, that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to any foreign prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty, of whom or which I have heretofore been a subject or citizen; that I will support and defend the Constitution and laws of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I will bear arms on behalf of the United States when required by the law; that I will perform noncombatant service in the Armed Forces of the United States when required by the law; that I will perform work of national importance under civilian direction when required by the law; and that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help me God."_

The woman then handed each of them a small American flag. "Welcome to America; we're glad to have you here."

That night, everyone was at Emma and Regina's house having a grill out and bonfire to celebrate. Regina looked over at Emma grilling and went to find David Jr. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

David nodded and put his phone in his pocket. "Sure Regina, what's up?"

Regina took him in the house and had him sit on the sofa while she sat on a chair in the living room. "I have something rather important to ask you, David." She looked at him and saw he was looking seriously at her. "I want to ask your sister to marry me, but I'd love to get your permission and blessing. You are the man in her life, and she loves and respects you so much. I promise to you, David, that I only have the best intentions with Emma. I love her more than I ever thought possible and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I can't promise that we won't fight from time to time, because all couples do, but I can and will promise you that I won't hurt her. I will resolve our fights respectfully and will never make her feel like others in her past have."

David swallowed and listened to Regina with a small smile on his face. "Regina, it means so much to me that you'd ask me. Of course, I give you my full blessing and my permission, not that you need it. I know you will make Emma happy and she'll make you happy." He stood and held his hand out to Regina, pulling her up as she shook his hand. He wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so glad you'll be joining our family. I love you like a sister and Henry like a nephew, so it'll be nice to make it official."

Mary came in and smiled. "What's going on in here?"

David grinned at Regina and then went to go back to the backyard. "Nothing to worry about, mom." He said as he passed, causing Mary to look at Regina.

Regina grinned and waited for David to leave before nodding to Mary. "He was so sweet about it."

Mary smiled. "I knew it would mean so much to him. I'm honored you asked me, but I think it was right to ask him as well."

"You really think she'll say yes?" Regina asked nervously.

"I know she will." Mary said, squeezing Regina's hand. "Let's go back out there."

The group of family and friends enjoyed dinner and then were sitting around, drinking and chatting. Regina looked at Emma as the blonde laughed and held Henry in her lap, tickling him and she could see the love Emma had for her son. Emma hugged Henry on her lap and looked up at Regina and smiled. "You're staring." She teased.

"You're beautiful." Regina said with a grin. She then noticed Mary and David Jr. looking at her and she took a breath before clearing her throat. Lilly and Mal looked over, giving her their attention as well. "I want to honestly thank all of you for making today possible. I know I thank Emma all the time, maybe even too much if you ask her, but my being here and being safe is thanks to all of you. Lilly, you have helped with Henry and made the call to your sister when the two of you weren't even talking and you didn't have to do that. Mal you…gods you are the reason I'm here. You took my case and fought for me and I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough." Regina took a breath and smiled at Emma. "Emma…my dear, amazing, brave, loving, and sweet Emma. You were my knight in shining armor the minute I saw you and entrusted you with taking care of Henry. You easily could have ignored me and gone on with your life, but you didn't. I know you hate when I go on and on with everything you've done that I'm grateful for, so I won't say much more." Regina got up and then went to Emma, getting down on her knee. "What I will do, however, is ask you to marry me and make me the happiest American Citizen there is."

Emma was in shock as she watched Regina take a ring box out and hold it open. A beautiful diamond ring sat in it and all Emma could focus on was Regina's eyes. "I…oh Gina, yes, I'll marry you." Emma said and pulled Regina in for a kiss, squeezing Henry between them.

He looked at them and smiled. "So, you're gonna be my Mama, Emma?"

Emma looked to Regina who gave her a nod and then knelt down by Henry. "Buddy, I'm going to marry your mother and be here with you and her for the rest of our lives. Technically, I'd be your stepmother, but I'd be honored to also be your Mama." She took his hands. "Are you okay with me and your mommy getting married?"

Henry looked at her seriously. "You won't hurt her or me, right?"

"Never." Emma promised.

"And we won't have to run away again? Won't have to ride in a big truck and be scared ever, ever again?"

Emma wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You're safe now, Henry, and you won't ever have to be scared or run away again. I'll always be here to protect you and your mother."

He smiled and hugged her back. "I love you, Emma."

Emma felt more tears in her eyes as she held him. "I love you too, kid."

Congratulations and hugs were given and as Emma hugged her brother, she took him aside, holding his hand. "David, did you mean what you said before about walking me down the aisle? I'd be so honored if you'd do that."

David Jr. smiled and gave a nod. "I would love to, Emma. I'll even agree to a brother sister dance."

Emma chuckled. "We will definitely have a dance, but I may not label it as such. Regina doesn't have her dad or any family either, so I don't want her to feel left out."

"You know, she asked me for my permission." He said, puffing out his chest. "That made me feel pretty good."

Emma smiled. "I bet it did. She knows how important we are to each other, especially after dad's death." She then hugged him again. "Thanks for giving your permission."

"Yeah well, I figured you'd kick my ass if I didn't. Besides, I like her, and Henry and I love how you've changed since meeting her. You're finally happy, Emma, and letting yourself be happy. You deserve it." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Dad would want this for you, Ems. If he were here, he'd have Henry calling him Gramps and would love Regina because he loved you so much. He loved us, Emma and he would be so proud of you."

Emma felt her own tears and sniffed as she pulled him in for yet another hug. "Thanks, bro. He'd be so proud of you, too. I always had this fear that you'd hate me for taking him away from us and lord knows I wouldn't have blamed you. But you never did, you never once blamed me even though I blamed myself over and over. You never did and even though you never did, I need you to know just how sorry I am…"

"Emma stop." He said, stepping out of her hug and putting his hands on her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't control Neal or dad. You honestly have to stop blaming yourself, Emma, because no one else blames you." He sighed and cupped her cheeks, his green eyes matching hers. "Go see him. Go talk to him and then bury this with him, Emma. He did what any good father would have done, sis, and he did it because he loved you."

Emma swallowed and nodded, not sure why she was even thinking of all this on what was supposed to be a happy night. She hadn't gone to her father's grave site since the day they buried him, but maybe her brother was right; maybe that's exactly what she needed to do.

The next day, Emma lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as the sun started peaking through the blinds. Regina turned towards her and sighed. "Emma love, what's wrong? You seemed so happy last night and then after you talked to your brother, you were a bit off. He did give me his permission, but…does he not want you to marry me?"

"What? Of course, he does. No honey, it's not that." Emma turned to her side. "We…we were talking about my dad and my guilt. I know everyone tells me it wasn't my fault and that he wouldn't blame me, but I blame me. I took our father from David Junior and he acts like I didn't. I…I love that he's stepping up, but he shouldn't have to. He should have his father." She sighed. "I am going to marry you, Regina, please don't think I'm having doubts, it just brought up the past and I guess I'm still not over it."

Regina listened to her fiancée and stroked her cheek. "Honey, I think your feelings are valid and you have a right to them. You have to deal with them in your own way and in your own time. However, his feelings are valid too and if he says he doesn't blame you, you have to believe that. What can I do, my love? What can I do to help?"

Emma chewed on her lip for a moment and then looked into Regina's eyes. "Regina? Will you come with me to see him? I want you to meet him."

Regina gave a soft smile. "I would love to."

Emma called her mother as Regina made breakfast and after the trio ate, they dropped Henry off with Mary for the day. She came out and hugged Emma. "I think this is going to be a good thing, Emma. Take your time and say anything and everything you need to say. It may feel weird at first, but I truly believe he can hear us. You remember how to get there?"

"Yes. We'll try to be back…"

"Emma, I got us a hotel." Regina said softly. "It's a bit of a drive and I know it's going to be emotional. Your mom was okay with it."

Mary nodded with a smile. "So, we'll see you tomorrow, baby girl, but if you need to talk, you call me."

The two said goodbye to Henry and then headed out. It was a quiet ride at first and then Emma let out a sigh. "I haven't been to his gravesite since the day we buried him. What if he's mad at me for not visiting?"

Regina reached over and put her hand on Emma's thigh. "Honey, just because his body is always there, doesn't mean his spirit is. Honey, he watches over you no matter where you are and knows what's in your heart. Going to his resting place is more for you than for him, my love, and that's okay."

Emma gave a nod and swallowed. "Thanks for coming with me."

"I'd go anywhere with you." She said with a smile. "Maybe one day, you can come meet my parents. That would be the only reason for me to go back to Mexico."

"I'd be honored. Regina, are there any family members or friends that you want here for the wedding? We can get them here, you know."

Regina gave a soft smile. "Just a cousin, Zelena. I finally made contact with her a couple days ago and I told her I'd invite her if you said yes. She's not in Mexico anymore though, so it'll be easy to get her here."

"Oh? Where does she live?"

Regina grinned. "Miami. Apparently, she met a rich man who married her and spoils her. She offered for us to use one of their beach houses – fully staffed and stocked – for our honeymoon, free of charge."

Emma raised her brows. "That…dang, that would be awesome. I didn't even think of a honeymoon, to be honest. Will you be able to get time off?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, Emma you were only proposed to last night, so you've had less than 24 hours to think of this, but I've been planning this for a while. I've already talked to my boss and he assured me that I will have more than enough time off when we decide on a date." She shifted slightly in her seat. "Emma, I want to talk to you about something else too."

Emma glanced at her and then back at the road. "Okay. Anything, love."

"I want you to let me help pay for the wedding. I know you have that money from the settlement, but I want to help. My boss said they'd give us a discount if we wanted to use them for catering."

Emma reached down and laced her fingers with Regina's, bringing her hand up to kiss it. "I would love for them to cater it and baby, you can help, but please don't feel bad if we spend more of the settlement money. It's ours once we're married anyway, and a wedding is exactly what my dad would want me to spend it on. It's going to be a small affair anyway, but baby, I want you to have everything you want in it. I want you to get the dress you want without worrying about the cost."

"Okay, my love. I just wanted to make sure that I'll be able to help out."

"Of course. Do you know when you would like to get married? I mean…I'd love to do it sooner rather than later. I don't really want to wait."

Regina smiled. "Me neither. What if we do it in July? That's about four months away and since it will be small, it'll give us time to plan."

"July it is. How about the third weekend?"

Regina looked at her calendar. "July 25th it is then. I can't wait."

"Me neither. I think when we get home tomorrow, we should let our social worker know so they don't give us new kids right before the wedding."

"Good idea."

The two spent the next few hours discussing the wedding before they stopped at a gas station right outside of Emma's hometown. When they got back in the car, Emma had a bouquet of flowers and she took a deep breath. "I'm not sure why I feel nervous. It's not like he's going to talk back." She said, trying to chuckle.

Regina put her hand over Emma's. "Because you love him, and he meant so much to you. It's okay, Emma, just take your time. We're not in a hurry." Emma nodded and then put her jeep in drive and headed out. On the way to the cemetery, she pointed out the house she grew up in, and the pizza place where she had her first job. Then, she pulled into the cemetery and parked up in a visitor space. She turned the jeep off and took a deep breath. Regina laced her fingers with Emma's. "We're in no rush."

Emma gave a nod, squeezing Regina's hand. "I know, thank you." After some deep breaths, she looked over. "Ready?"

"Ready." Regina got out and stretched as Emma came to her side of the vehicle.

"It's this way." She said, pointing. With the flowers in one hand and Regina's hand holding the other, she made her way to her father's final resting place. Once there, she put the flowers on the headstone and ran her fingers over the headstone. "Hey daddy." She said, blinking tears. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while…or at all, really. I've had a hard time and I hope you understand that." Emma let out a sigh and sat down in front of the headstone. She looked up at Regina. "It's okay, he was cremated, so we can sit here." Regina nodded and sat by Emma as Emma looked at the picture on the headstone. "Daddy, this is Regina. She's a very special person to me and your future daughter in law. My future wife, not David Juniors." She added with a chuckle.

Regina smiled. "Hello David. I've heard a lot about you, but no one told me just how much Emma looks like you." She traced the casing with David's picture and looked at Emma. "You have his eyes and chin and his heart." Regina then looked at the picture and recounted the day she met Emma and how Emma helped with her son and everything from there on. "I know you're proud of her, David, and if you were here, you'd tell her that." She shifted, curling her legs up under her. "I also know you'd be so proud of your son. He's a good kid, David, and I hope you know you have nothing to worry about as far as your children go."

Emma smiled and wiped at her eyes. "David Junior is great, dad. He's the one who told me I needed to come out here. You see, I feel so much guilt when it comes to this – to you being buried here and everything. I can't help but think it's all my fault no matter what everyone else tells me. I know you said not to let it affect me, but I have, daddy. I couldn't help it; I know that if it weren't for me, you'd still be alive. People can blame Neal, but you didn't go there for him, you went for me. I'm sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry." Emma wiped her eyes and felt something on her other hand. She looked to see a beautiful butterfly and smiled as she lifted her finger.

"He forgives you, sweetie." Regina said softly, running her fingers through Emma's hair.

The two sat and talked between each other and sometimes as if talking to David and as the sun set, the two finally got up to leave. Emma felt so much lighter and knew this had been exactly the right thing to do.

"Emma, I know you said that you and Regina would prefer not to take kids until after your wedding, but we honestly have no where to take this little one. I know the wedding is in two weeks, but can you please consider taking her until we find a place? If we don't have one by the wedding, we can at least have respite for her that weekend."

Emma sighed as she chewed her lip. Regina wasn't here and they needed an answer ASAP. "She's four?"

"Yes. She's four and just watched her mother shoot her father and then herself. I know that's a lot to deal with, Emma, and I'm so sorry to even ask this, but we really are in such a bind. If we don't find someone, she's going to have to go to a group home that's already overcrowded."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "What's her name?"

"Zoey. Emma, I promise we'll be here to help out. She has therapy, but we can take her."

Emma checked her cell again, and read the text from Regina, smiling softly. "Okay yes. We'll take her. Does she need anything as far as clothes or anything?"

"Oh, thank you, Emma." Jessica stated. "She seems to have plenty of clothes and according to her health records, no allergies. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Okay. Say hi to Nora for me." Emma said before hanging up. She then called Regina, who she knew was on her break. "Hey baby. She'll be here within the hour. You sure this is okay?"

"Yes. We can't leave that little mite with no one. I know it'll be hard, but she needs us, Emma."

"I know, but it may mean rescheduling our honeymoon if there's an issue with Mom taking her."

"Talk to you mom, baby, and we'll figure this out. If we have to postpone it, we have to postpone it. Not a big deal."

"I love you so much." Emma said as she went to get the spare room closest to theirs ready. "You know she'll probably have restless nights for a while."

"I know, but after today, I'm off for a month, so we can both help her. I love you, Emma. I'll bring home dinner tonight."

"Thanks, baby. See you later." Emma said and smiled as she finished the room. "Okay, Zoey, we're all ready for you."

When the doorbell rang, Emma went to the door and answered it. "Hello Jessica." She said with a smile and then knelt down. "You must be Zoe. I'm Emma and I'm happy to meet you." Emma couldn't help but freeze for a moment as a pair of blue green eyes looked at her. This girl could be a little Emma from the curly blonde hair, the blue/green eyes, and the skinny knees.

"Hi." She said quietly, holding onto Jessica's hand.

"Come on in." Emma said and stood back, letting them in. After introductions and offers of beverages, Emma showed Zoey where her room was. "I hope this is okay. It's right next to me and Regina's and Henry's is across the hall."

"Who's R'gina and Henry?" The little one asked as she sat on the bed.

"My girlfriend and her son. She and I are getting married soon."

"You are?" Zoe asked, her eyes finally showing some sparkle. "Gonna have a big wedding?"

"We're going to have a small wedding, but it's going to be beautiful."

"Can I comes?" She asked, chewing her lip.

Emma smiled. "Yes, honey. You can come." She tapped Zoey's nose. "I'm going to go talk to Jessica, do you think you will be okay in the playroom down the hall I showed you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Zoey said.

"Just call me Emma, sweetie. Come on down if you need anything."

As Emma was just about out of the door, Zoey called to her. "Thank you for letting me live with you, Emma."

Emma turned and smiled. "Thank you for wanting to come with us."

After everything was discussed and papers were signed, Emma said goodbye to Jessica and checked the time. She then went to the stairs. "Zoey honey? Are you hungry?" When there was no answer, Emma went upstairs. Finding the playroom empty, she then checked in the little girl's room. "Zoey?" She asked softly, seeing the little one crouched in a corner. "Honey, what's wrong?"

The little one sniffed, her head hidden in her arms as she curled into herself. "I haded to go potty but I didn't remember where the bathroom was. I'm sorry, Emma, please don't hit me."

"Oh, honey." Emma said and came in and sat by Zoey. "No matter what you do, no one will ever hit you. Not me, not Regina and not Henry. You're safe here, baby girl. Let's get you cleaned up and have some lunch, okay?"

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all. I promise." Emma helped her change and then went downstairs and made them some lunch. They had a good time getting to know each other and Emma already knew she loved the little thing more than she probably should at that point. When Henry came home, Emma introduced them and took them outside to play. Henry was great with Zoey and Zoey seemed to really like Henry. Emma sat outback and watched them as she sipped her iced tea.

"Honey, I'm home." Regina said as she came out with a couple bags of food from the restaurant. She kissed Emma's cheek as she put the bags down. "You stay there, but I'm going to get plates and stuff so we can eat out here." She looked out at the kids and smiled. "She's adorable."

Emma grinned. "She is, and she's so sweet. Regina…I wanna keep her."

Regina chuckled. "We'll keep her as long as we can, love." She looked out again. "Henry honey? Why don't you take Zoey in to wash your hands so we can eat? I brought your favorite cheese filled noodles."

"Okay, mommy." He said. "Come on, Zoey, I'll help you."

Zoey came over and tugged on Emma's arm. "Come with me, Emma? Please?"

"Sure honey." After washing hands, Emma brought Zoey out to the kitchen where Regina was pouring glasses of milk for the kids. "Zoey baby, this is Regina."

"Hi." Zoey said before putting her head on Emma's shoulder. "You're my other foster mommy?"

Regina smiled warmly. "I sure am, honey. You can call me Gina or Regina or whatever you want. I brought home different pastas because I wasn't sure what you like."

"I don't know neither." Zoey said. "I only had mac and cheese before. That's pasta, right?"

"Yes it is, but I didn't buy any because Emma makes the best mac and cheese in town."

The next two weeks flew by and both women had fallen for the little bean in their care. Mary agreed to take Zoey and Henry after the wedding, so she had been over a few times, so she'd get used to Mary as a caretaker. Emma had contacted Jessica and told her she could stop looking for another place for Zoey as they wanted her as long as they could. Regina had taken Zoey out to find a last-minute flower girl dress and the day of the wedding, the little one was just as if not more excited than the women were.

The wedding was beautiful in Regina and Emma's backyard with just close friends and family. Henry and Zoey walked out together as Regina waited by the makeshift alter with her cousin Zelena standing beside her. The two had taken time to reconnect and they were more like sisters than cousins. She smiled at Mary in the first row next to their kids and then forgot to breathe for a moment as she watched Emma and David Junior step out of the house and into the yard.

Vows were exchanged, tears shed, and kisses shared and the two were announced married. Because Henry's last name was Mills and David Junior would pass on their last name, Emma agreed to take Regina's last name, so they all felt more like family. There was a dinner and dancing and fun had by all. As Emma was resting her feet after dancing with her brother, Zoey came over and crawled into her lap. "Mama Emma? I'm still Zoey Stone, right?"

"Yes honey."

"So…am I still part of the family?"

"Oh baby, yes you are. Maybe one day, if you want, you can be Zoey Mills. Would you like to be with us forever?"

The girl nodded. "Yes! I tolded Jessica that when she asked, but she said we need more time."

Emma stroked her hair and cheek. "Well honey, you are our baby girl and we're hoping we can make you officially ours very soon." Emma and Regina had talked to social services and because Zoey had no other family, they were fast tracking the adoption, but it still took time. "Why don't you go dance with Mommy Gina?"

"Okay." Zoey said before kissing Emma's nose and skipping off.

"God, she looks like you." Mary said as she sat down. "I see her, and I have to remind myself she's not you from years ago." She looked at her daughter. "You happy?"

Emma smiled. "So happy. Thanks for always being the best, mom. I love you so much."

The night ended with Regina and Emma dancing together as Mary held a sleeping Zoey and David held a sleeping Henry. The couple would be leaving the next day, so the kids got put up in their beds and the party was all cleaned up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One Year Later ~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Zoey Marie Stone, is it your wish to be adopted by Regina and Emma Mills? To be a member of the Mills family?"

"Yes, your honor." Zoey said seriously. "Please let me be 'dopted."

The judge chuckled. "This adoption is official and complete. Zoey, you are now Zoey Marie Mills. Congratulations to all."

Of course, a party was held afterwards, and everyone was happy for the family. Lilly came over by Emma and hugged her. "Emma, I'm so happy for you. This was your calling and it's so great to see you finally be happy."

Emma smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you. I'm so happy and I honestly never thought I would be. Who would have known that working in border patrol would lead to this?"

"Who would have known that escaping to America would lead to my hero, my wife, and my children's mother?" Regina said softly from behind Emma. "My Swan, my savior, mi amor."


End file.
